Luna Caelestis
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Sequel to Arcus Caelestis: They've survived, and are now facing their future. Unfortunately, the road to their happily ever after is wrought with vines of complication. Post-DH, AU, M rating, Non-Canon ships, Non-Canon survivals.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

* * *

 _March, 1999_

In the ten months since the war ended, things hadn't changed much. Harry was still staying with them temporarily, as was Sirius, while they waited for the old owners of the house Sirius bought a few doors down to move out in June. Remus and Tonks were moving in a few weeks, into the house across the street, which went up for sale a few months before, shortly after Tonks sold her parents' house to a land developer.

Remus loved waking up first, because he could lay there and watch Tonks and Teddy sleep, enjoying the peaceful moments before everyone woke up. Most nights, Teddy would wind up sleeping between them, whether it was because he cried or because Tonks and Remus simply dozed off with him between them, and Remus didn't mind. Teddy was currently snuggled up against Tonks, the small grey wolf grasped in one of his hands. Tonks had her arms around his tiny body, and Remus found himself wondering if they'd ever have more children. Considering the traumatic events surrounding Teddy's birth, he had never brought it up to Tonks. They had time to decide, anyway. It wouldn't be happening anytime soon because while they lived in this house, Teddy slept in their room and sex was off the table while he was in their room. It wasn't that they weren't having sex at all- some days they'd shower together, some days Kingsley or Sirius or Alastor or Harry would want to take Teddy somewhere, and they'd enjoy their time alone. It was just _most_ days where they abstained, which really didn't bother Remus. There was more to a relationship than just sex, and he liked that they were treating their second chance at a relationship like a proper one. It no longer felt rushed.

Sure, they had a baby together, but they still spent time truly getting to know each other and going on little dates. Remus was planning to propose properly soon. He wanted everything to be proper this time around.

Kingsley had been voted in as permanent Minister, while Alastor stayed in retirement. He had elected not to replace his magical eye, saying he was tired of the paranoia, and had simply gotten a glass one in its place which matched his natural dark colour, no longer giving him the appearance that earned him his nickname. Sirius was currently running a newly reformed Werewolf Support Services, working with a few Healers in the Creature-Induced Injuries Ward of St Mungo's to help werewolves get the help they needed. From jobs to Wolfsbane to absolutely anything werewolves might need, Sirius had single handedly managed to do it. Discrimination against werewolves and attacks by werewolves had dropped significantly.

Remus figured that was why he had been able to take a job at Hogwarts again, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. There had been a temporary professor until January, because Minerva(now Headmistress) had insisted Remus take paternity leave, even before he had even started his job. A fireplace connected their current home to the office beside his classroom, and once they moved, that house would be connected instead.

Remus watched as Teddy's hair shifted in his sleep, and couldn't help but smile. He hated to think about where Teddy might be had Bellatrix succeeded in taking him, or what would have happened had Tonks died that day. However, he noticed Tonks never mentioned the worst parts of the last year of the war. Her rape, Teddy's questioned paternity, the attack- it was all in the past, so he never mentioned it either.

He looked at the clock, noticing that it was nearly nine. It was amazing that just one year ago, they had been asleep together, his hand resting on her bump, unaware that Teddy would be born that day. Remus could still hear the sound of her scream and Bellatrix's harsh voice, he could still remember the sight of the blood covering the kitchen floor, and wondered if those memories would ever fade. He could tell Kingsley wondered the same, some days Kingsley seemed to focus more of his attention on Teddy and Tonks, avoiding the kitchen. Remus figured those were days that Kingsley had nightmares.

He knew everyone had nightmares. If they weren't nightmares about the war, they'd be about the battle. Perhaps the ones who witnessed Ron being killed brutally by Greyback, or the ones who saw Cho Chang thrown from the Astronomy Tower and dying only when she succumbed to the head injury sustained in the fall, or the ones who watched their siblings and friends die... perhaps they all had nightmares.

The school served as a war memorial on its own, the names of the fallen engraved into the stones surrounding the doors of the Great Hall, the date of the battle engraved in large letters above the door itself. A lot of students returned to do their year over, but a few took the offer of being pushed forward. Harry didn't return, but Hermione did. Ginny took the offer to be pushed forward, and was now a seventh year with Hermione.

Harry, on the other hand, was training to become an Auror. When he wasn't at the Ministry, he spent time with both Alastor and Tonks(and Teddy would usually be with them), ensuring he could pass easily.

The topic of Tonks' return to the department came up once, but was immediately struck down following her visit to Leo. The poison and subsequent weeks of antidotes and illness had taken their toll. Being an Auror was too high risk.

A few months following the war, Leo asked Tonks to go into St Mungo's, so his new mentor could examine her and make sure everything had healed. Leo had decided to change specialties and was now being mentored by the top Healer in the Maternity Ward(which covered everything from fertility to births to pediatrics), who had said she'd be delighted to take on the Lupin family until Leo was fully qualified. Apparently everything had healed perfectly, earning praise for Leo and good news for Tonks and Remus- if they ever decided, there should be no issue for them to conceive if they chose to. However, he said there'd likely be bed rest near the end of her pregnancy and possible complications, due to scarring along her uterine wall and because of her body not being as healthy as before. It could get stronger, he said, but not strong enough to return to being an Auror or having an unsupervised pregnancy.

Remus reached over slowly, brushing a stray curl from Tonks' face. A slow smile spread over her lips, and she opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning, love." Remus responded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Just making sure I'm not dreaming."

"Mm, what a fabulous dream it would be, though."

"I would much prefer it to be reality."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Tonks asked. "After all, Professor, it is a week day, and the full moon was the other night, not last."

"Yes, but Minerva gave me an extra day off. It is an important day, you know. I simply, and conveniently, forgot to tell you." Remus said, gesturing to Teddy. "It's not every day your son turns a year old."

"Well, does it really count if he wasn't actually born until the evening?" Tonks asked.

"I believe it does, yes."

There was a loud bang from downstairs, causing both parents to jump slightly and causing Teddy to wake up and begin crying. Remus got out of bed as Tonks hugged Teddy, shushing him gently. Remus left the room, heading downstairs.

"Good, Nate, you woke the baby!" Remus heard Sirius hiss in the kitchen. "Now I'm going to have an angry mother coming after me."

"Or a confused father." Remus said as he entered the kitchen. The counters and part of the table were covered in parchment and Sirius and Nate, his partner at the Werewolf Support Services and the Head Healer in charge of the Werewolf Ward within Creature Induced Injuries at St Mungo's, were standing next to the table, where a steaming cauldron sat.

"Sorry, we've been working since two in the morning. That was the cauldron, I think we've messed this batch up." Sirius said, gesturing to the parchment. "Nate contacted me with some good news. So, it's good you're here, we want to talk to you."

"You want to talk to me?"

Sirius nodded. "For the last few months, we've been doing some tests. It started as a theory we had, but then we thought it may actually work." Sirius explained. "I got the idea from the fact Dora had to remain on the antidote for nearly two months. What if curing the poison in someone's body isn't always as easy as one simple antidote, a simple bezoar? What if it needs to be an ongoing treatment?"

Remus frowned slightly. "What?"

"I looked into the antidote Dora was on. It gave me an idea. The poison she had received, it was in her blood. Lycanthropy is in your blood." Sirius said. "Now, what if there was a way to treat Lycanthropy like Sanguis poison? To flush the blood, while simultaneously helping the body to create new blood that wasn't infected?"

"What are you saying?" Remus asked.

"When Sirius told me about the antidote, we both researched it extensively." Nate said. "It flushes the poison from the body, which is why some patients vomit excessively. As the antidote flushes the poison, it helps the body create new blood, blood that hasn't been tainted. Now, what if we could do the same for werewolves?"

"I think you're both mad." Remus said.

"You can think whatever you want, but we did it." Sirius said. "We've been testing this on two different werewolves since September. One who was infected in August of 1997, so just over a year before we began, and one who had been infected nearly twenty years."

"We treated it as if both had simply been poisoned. Obviously, the longer someone has been poisoned, the more complicated the treatment. The werewolf who has only been infected for almost two years now- well, Marla's no longer infected." Nate said, and Remus felt his eyes widen.

"What?" Remus asked. "How is it possible?"

"Before we started the testing, we tested their blood against a regular human's- mine." Nate said. "Werewolf blood has differences when compared to someone who isn't infected. It's hardly noticeable, but it's there. We noticed we could trigger changes in the blood using different things. On a full moon, the infected blood's cells resembled animal more than human. As treatment went on, the blood reacted less and less. Transformation still occurred, but the blood samples we kept obtaining became more and more human each month."

"And this last full moon, the other night, Marla's blood didn't react at all." Sirius said. "And she didn't transform."

"You're saying that after decades and decades of dozens of wizards trying... you've managed to cure a werewolf, after only a few months of research?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Nate said.

"What about the other one, the one who has been infected for twenty years?" Remus asked.

"We're still doing treatments, but his blood has been reacting less and less as well." Sirius said. "We need to take into account that his body's been infected for so long, that it's a little more difficult to separate man and wolf. He gets a little... _testy_ after treatment. But not for long, just the day after."

"So, you're saying-" Remus began slowly.

"Remus, we may be able to cure your Lycanthropy." Sirius said. "If you'd be willing to be let us try."

"What would it include?" Remus asked.

"Once a week, you'd have to spend the day at St Mungo's, in Nate's ward." Sirius explained. "Usually, you'll spend about twenty four hours there. What we've been doing is using a Muggle technique. They call it a blood transfusion, there's a needle in one your veins, pumping blood into your body. However, we've reversed that. We're taking blood away. You'll take three doses of antidote while this happens, which is why you'll be there so long. With the antidote, we'll give you a blood replenishing potion, to help replenish the blood we take, and to encourage the creation of blood that isn't infected. We'll stop the process a couple of hours before you leave, to ensure you're feeling alright and _can_ leave."

"Do you think it'll work? After all, I've been infected-"

"Thirty four years." Nate said. "We discussed that. It could take close to a year, or a little longer, but we think the chances are good."

"I think, if you were to come to St Mungo's on Friday evening after your classes finish, you'd be back home by Saturday evening. You'd still get Sunday to have with Dora and Teddy, and the day to let your mood even out again." Sirius said.

"How does it react with Wolfsbane?" Remus asked.

"It doesn't. You can still take Wolfsbane, still do treatments- if full moon happens on a day you're supposed to get the treatment, we simply make sure we're done before the moon rises, and you'll spend the night in a specially modified room in the ward. So, how about it, Moony?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

* * *

 _March, 1999_

Hermione arrived with a portkey after classes ended, so that she could celebrate Teddy's birthday with the rest, and she would return the next morning with Remus. While Teddy's vocabulary was still very limited and he hadn't managed a single syllable of her name just yet, he still seemed to remember faces and was excited upon seeing Hermione when Tonks opened the door, who he hadn't seen since Christmas.

"Oh, he's getting so big!" Hermione cooed, taking Teddy from Tonks' arms with a wide grin as soon as she entered the house. "I keep hoping Remus will bring him by the school, I've missed him so much! And I know some of the Professors would be thrilled, I've heard them ask about him."

"Trust me, I've tried to get him to, but Remus doesn't want to Floo or Apparate with him yet." Tonks said. "Everyone's in the back yard, I was just getting Teddy up from his nap. How are your classes? Still doing well?"

"Well, NEWT Potions was harder than I anticipated, but I'm doing well." Hermione said, playfully dipping Teddy towards the ground. Teddy giggled loudly as Hermione straightened up again. "Are you walking yet, Bear?"

Teddy had earned himself the nickname of 'Bear' when, a few weeks after the battle, Tonks had been exhausted during a gathering at the Burrow. Fleur had taken to only calling Teddy 'Edward', because that was his proper name, and Tonks had finally snapped at her and, in her exhausted state, declared his name was Teddy- like the bear. Somehow, it had been funny, and simply stuck. If he wasn't called Teddy, he was called Bear or Teddy Bear.

"A few steps, nothing on his own yet." Tonks said. "Poor kid's inherited my grace, I'm afraid. Hermione, wasn't Ginny coming with you?"

"She had Quidditch practice, she says she's very sorry." Hermione said.

Tonks nodded. "I think we can forgive her." Tonks said. "After all, she needs to make sure she's always at her best, can't lose her spot on the Harpies, can she?"

Hermione followed Tonks into the backyard, where everyone else was. They all sat down to have dinner together, the Weasleys, Kingsley, Alastor, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Tonks with Teddy on her lap and Hermione all crowded around two tables. After dinner, Remus and Tonks helped Teddy unwrap his gifts(mostly because he found the wrapping more interesting than the gifts themselves).

Sirius had gotten Teddy a toy broomstick, Molly and Arthur gave him a few sweaters, Bill and Fleur got him a set of enchanted wooden blocks, Hermione and Harry got him a foam puzzle mat, the twins got him an enchanted train set that looked remarkably like the Hogwarts Express and Remus and Tonks had found a set of toys that were enchanted to help him learn about shapes, colours and various animals. Kingsley and Alastor had gotten something Teddy couldn't unwrap yet, a large tree house that was(according to the shop owner they bought it from) guaranteed to last decades, and that would be set up after the move was completed.

"Obviously, Teddy's still too young to use it, but when he's older..." Alastor said. "Plus, if you have more kids, they'd enjoy it too."

"Let's enjoy this one for a while before discussing the next." Tonks said, as Kingsley sliced up the cake Molly had made. Within a few minutes, Tonks was more focused on Teddy than eating her own piece, because Teddy was perfectly content to mash the piece up in his fists as he ate it instead of allowing Tonks to feed it to him with a small spoon.

Kingsley was sitting next to Tonks, Alastor on his other side. "You know, we spent your first birthday doing the same." Kingsley commented. "I don't know why babies like making a mess whenever they're given cake, considering most kids enjoy actually _eating_ it."

"All of mine did the same." Molly commented. "Now, can you imagine having _two_ doing it at once?"

"I couldn't imagine having twins." Tonks said. "Especially being pregnant with twins, I thought Teddy moved a lot, I couldn't imagine having two."

Molly shrugged. "I really didn't feel much different. A little bigger, of course, but they weren't very active. Only Charlie, Percy and Ginny were overly active, especially at night."

"I noticed the same thing with Teddy, he was more active at night. However, I blame that on Remus, Teddy always reacted to his voice, or his hand on my bump."

"Oh, yes, I definitely noticed a couple of mine reacted to Arthur more than they reacted to me." Molly said. "It's just a shame, husbands don't understand that we _can_ still feel what they feel."

"Oh, we know." Remus said, and Arthur chuckled. "We just ignore it for our own selfish reasons."

Tonks busied herself trying to wipe the remnants of the icing and cake from Teddy's hands, earning a smear of icing to her chin when Teddy grabbed another handful of cake and attempted to 'share' with Tonks. Remus laughed, moving the plates out of Teddy's reach as Tonks wiped her face. Remus grabbed a spare napkin, taking one of Teddy's hands and cleaning it while Tonks cleaned the other.

The party continued for a few more hours, but as the sun began to set, they all moved inside to continue visiting with each other. Teddy began to get a little cranky, so Remus and Tonks excused themselves to take him upstairs and get him ready for bed. It wasn't generally necessary that they both got him ready for bed, but it had somehow become habit that they'd both be there.

It was another three hours before the others left and everyone drifted off to bed. Remus and Tonks were careful to get ready for bed with the lights off, being as quiet as they could, just to avoid waking Teddy up. Unfortunately, Tonks stubbed her toe on the end of their bed and cursed under her breath, but the thump was enough to wake Teddy up.

She heard Remus sigh and the bedroom was flooded with light a moment later. "Sorry?" Tonks offered, a smile tugging at her lips. Remus shook his head, laughing quietly and crawling into bed as Tonks scooped up Teddy, turning to the bed. "Come on, Bear, you can sleep with us again."

She set Teddy down in the middle of the bed as he stopped crying, snuggling against Remus. Tonks slipped into bed as Remus turned the lamp off again, rolling over so she could wrap an arm around Teddy. She felt Remus reach his arm around both of them, so that Teddy was snuggly sandwiched between them.

"Remus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dora."

* * *

 _April, 1999_

"Why aren't we using magic?" Remus asked, turning to her, a light blue paint brush in his hand.

"Because, Remus, I don't want everything to be done with magic." Tonks said, turning away from the pale green wall she had been painting white. "I like doing things the Muggle way."

"Except for actually moving." Remus said.

"Well, it was easier to use magic to move our things." Tonks said. "However, painting is easy without magic." She studied his face, a frown appearing on her face. "You're not feeling well."

It had been nearly a month since Remus began with the treatments, and usually when he returned on Saturday evening, he'd be exhausted and simply go straight to bed. Sunday, he'd be a little temperamental, but nothing was too extreme. She felt bad that they had planned to move during a weekend, because when he got home the evening before, he helped her set up their kitchen and their bedroom, and this morning, he was helping paint Teddy's room. She had wanted to paint it without magic, but they'd be using a drying spell so they could set up the furniture in Teddy's room today as well.

"It's alright." Remus said, Tonks glanced at him once more before turning back to the wall. "Do you think we'll ever have more kids?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it." Tonks said. "Have you?"

"Yes." Remus said. "More than usual in the last few weeks."

"Do you think it might be because of the treatments?" Tonks asked, turning to him. "Sirius did say-"

"I know, it's difficult to separate man from wolf and all he's doing is aggravating it." Remus said. "Maybe that's all it is. It's not unusual for a werewolf to feel... well, to want to mate to expand his pack, but it's not near full moon."

"Well, Sirius admitted that you may feel the wolf, and that's alright." Tonks said. "And this may sound weird, but I oddly enjoy the way you're talking about this. So, can I make you a deal?"

"That depends."

She dropped her paint brush onto the plastic covering the floor, beginning to unbutton her shirt. "How about, every time you feel like _this_..." She began, gesturing at him. "You know... like a wolfy who needs to expand his pack? Tell me, because I won't argue to being shagged absolutely senseless. If we have more kids, we have more kids. After all, we make great babies, Remus Lupin. _And_ we do have an extra room."

"And in return?" Remus asked, his voice a little hoarse, his eyes hungrily studying her as she unbuttoned her shirt extremely slowly. "What do you get in return?"

"Besides kids with my husband?" Tonks asked. "I better get the best damn orgasms of my _life_."

Remus stared at her, and she could tell she caught him off guard. She slowly unbuttoned the last few buttons, and the paintbrush fell from his hands with a clatter as he strode across the room, wrapping his arms around her as his lips crashed against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he scooped her up, pressing a kiss against her neck as he carried her from Teddy's room and towards theirs, where he dropped her onto their bed.

* * *

Remus had to admit he was happy with the arrangement, and more than happy to grant Tonks' request. With each moan and shudder of her body, the wolf was encouraged. Their sex was louder than usual, making him wonder if she forced herself to remain quiet when others were in the house, despite Silencing Charms. With his final thrust, he buried himself as deep as possible, the wolf side of him hoping he could ensure fertilisation would occur. The human side didn't care so much, he knew this was all a side effect of Sirius' attempt to separate man and wolf permanently.

It helped that Teddy remained across the street while they were setting up the new house, because he found that this had actually helped him by allowing him to use up some of the pent up energy brought on by the wolf side trying to take control.

He finally pulled out, dropping beside her. "You called me your husband."

She turned her head to look at him. "I suppose I did. Habit, perhaps. Why, do you not like it?"

"No, I love it."

"We have to finish painting our son's room, but I really don't want to move." Tonks said, laughing quietly.

"We don't have to do anything. _Yet_. We will get up and finish, but we have all day." Remus said. "I can't believe we're here, our own house, painting _our son's_ room. Some days, I just can't believe it."

Tonks smiled. "I'm sure one day, we won't be in such disbelief."

"I hope not, honestly." Remus said, rolling over and brushing a finger over her collarbone, moving his hand lower and cupping her breast.

Tonks caught his hand quickly. "No, remember the rule." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his finger tip. "Not while I'm trying to wean Teddy."

He smiled, chuckling lightly. "Yes, ma'am." He said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. When Teddy began to eat more solid foods, Tonks had decided to slowly wean him. The less he nursed, the more she kept Remus from touching her breasts, convinced that any small amount of stimulation would cause continued milk production.

"Alright, I suppose we should finish Teddy's room." Tonks said with a sigh. She rolled over, leaning off the bed slightly as she grabbed her clothes. Remus got up as well, gathering his own clothes. "We'll finish the painting with magic."

They got dressed, heading back across the hall to Teddy's room. They grabbed their wands, enchanting the paintbrushes, before heading downstairs and levitating the boxes upstairs to his room. the paintbrushes moved fast with an enchantment, and they cast a drying spell before removing the plastic from the floor. It didn't take them long to put the crib and bigger furniture together, before they moved onto hanging shelves and the smaller things. Remus hung shelves while Tonks worked around him, folding some of Teddy's clothes into his dresser and adding pillows and blankets to the crib.

"What do you think? Lower?" Remus asked, turning to glance at her, holding a shelf against the wall. She was holding the quilt that she had been about to put in the crib, but wasn't moving. "Dora?"

He frowned as he noticed her hair seemed to be going grey at the roots, the colour spreading towards the end of her hair slowly.

" _Dora_." Remus tried again, putting the shelf on the box and fully turning to face her. Tonks dropped the blanket as she fell, her head colliding with the edge of the crib and then the floor as her body stiffened, her limbs jerking as her back arched slightly.

"Dora!" Remus yelled, rushing to her, dropping to his knees beside her, turning her onto her side. Her eyes were rolled back, most of her iris and pupil hidden by her twitching eyelids. Saliva was foaming from her mouth, and Remus prayed she didn't choke. What else could he do? How long would it last? _Why_ was it happening?

The seizure finally stopped, and Remus grabbed the blanket, folding it under the side of her head as her eyes drifted shut. He used a corner of the blanket to wipe around her mouth, feeling relieved that she seemed to be breathing normally. He heard the door downstairs open and close, and felt even more relieved.

"Get up here, _quick_!" He yelled, and heard a thud and running footsteps. He turned his head towards the bedroom door and saw Sirius run up the last couple steps. He froze when he saw Remus kneeling next to Tonks. "She had a seizure, or something." Remus said before Sirius could ask, and was on the verge of asking if Sirius would grab the Floo powder and meet him downstairs when Tonks seemed to stir.

She began muttering something that Remus couldn't hear, and then a new seizure began.

"I'll Floo St Mungo's, don't move her until it ends." Sirius said, turning and racing back downstairs. The second the seizure ceased, he picked her up, rushing downstairs with her. Sirius stepped aside, holding out the Floo powder. "They know you're coming through."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

* * *

 _June, 1999  
_

There's something different about her, Remus realised, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps it was the seizures.

She had spent three days in St Mungo's following her collapse, before she was released into Remus' care. While Remus was at work, Alastor or Kingsley had to be around, in case she had a seizure while alone with Teddy. They alternated spending days at each other's houses. Remus would either leave straight from Alastor and Kingsley's house, or he'd leave after one of them came over to theirs. St Mungo's had given her a potion to take after every seizure to prevent anymore from occurring right away, and hopefully begin to prevent them altogether. In the days following her release, she had had two seizures every day, but after a couple weeks, they began to happen only once every couple of days. Remus figured that was a good thing, because they had begun to happen less and less, and they were able to let Teddy sleep in their bed again. Remus didn't get much sleep in the first couple of weeks because Teddy cried a lot while he was trying to get used being in a room by himself, and they couldn't risk Tonks having a seizure in her sleep and injuring Teddy.

St Mungo's theorised that it was possibly caused by a spell that had altered her brain function permanently or caused damage, but none of them could remember her being cursed recently. She simply hadn't been. The last curse any of them knew about may have been when she had gone to the Death Eater meeting and been tortured but that had been nearly two years ago, and none of them could remember one happening later.

It was good that there were generally signs before she had a seizure, her hair turning grey was the biggest one. He noticed that before her hair began to shift, she got quiet, if she was talking, she drifted off mid sentence. If she wasn't talking, she'd simply look distant.

Alastor managed to pick up on these signs first before anyone else. Sometimes Remus would wonder why Alastor forced Tonks to lay on the couch and then it would happen, and Remus would be happy that Alastor was able to pick up the tinier signs. It definitely prevented her from any injuries from falling right before a seizure.

However, now that he thought about it, that almost didn't seem to be the answer.

An idea began to form, and he grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill, slamming a desk drawer a little louder than intended. Several students jumped, staring at him.

"Sorry, back to studying, you have NEWTs next week." Remus said. He had let the seventh years simply study in his class, because there was no point teaching them new material this close to the completion of the year. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, glancing at him again before returning to their books.

Remus drew a grid, jotting down the last few months. In March, Tonks had sent him a patronus asking him to Apparate to the store for her before he got home. In April, she still had half of the box of tampons he had bought. However, he didn't remember her asking him to get them for her in May. Or June. In fact, he remembered the box was still there. Still half full. He put an 'x' underneath the months he knew she had needed them.

He had seen the box that morning. He was certain it was the box he had bought, because she had remarked they weren't the kind she usually bought but that they'd work. Personally, he had to admit he didn't really understand why there were so many different types.

That was unimportant, though. What was important was he was sure she was pregnant.

He heard the fireplace in his office flare up, and glanced at his watch. Was it really three fifteen already?

After weeks of his seventh years _and_ teachers asking whether or not he'd bring Teddy to visit the school, Minerva took it upon herself to simply invite Tonks herself instead of asking Remus again. Minerva had curtly told Remus that morning that Tonks and Teddy would visit.

It wasn't as if Minerva had never met Teddy. She had. She visited them a few weeks after the battle, and before the start of term _and_ over Christmas and Easter. However, she insisted the other teachers wanted to meet him and that the seventh years(who had made Remus their favourite Professor when he taught before) would enjoy seeing Teddy.

He turned in time to see Tonks descend the stairs from his office, and heard the seventh years muttering. Remus stood, meeting Tonks at the bottom of the stairs. "You know, you could have told me before I left." Remus said, taking Teddy from her.

"I could have, but I didn't want to." Tonks replied with a small grin.

Teddy was immediately a hit among the few that hadn't met him before, and the ones that had met him were thrilled to see how much he had grown since the last time they saw him.

Minerva arrived a few minutes after Tonks did. Despite her stern appearance, Teddy had taken a liking to her as well.

However, Tonks insisted if a Death Eater approached Teddy, he'd take a liking to the Death Eater too- he just liked everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked Tonks, as they watched Teddy with the others.

"Oh, fine."

" _Just_ fine?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't had a seizure today, if that's what you're asking."

 _No, not quite,_ Remus thought to himself but he nodded anyway.

* * *

Remus woke up, confused at first about what had woken him. Then he realised the bed was shaking slightly, and he reached up, turning the lamp on quickly. He turned to Tonks, rolling her onto her side quickly, waiting for the seizure to pass. When she had been at St Mungo's, they had explained it was the safest thing to do- it would prevent her from choking on her own spit or, in the instance she vomited, her own vomit.

When it passed, Remus got up to grab the vial of dark green potion he kept with him at all times. They usually had one or two vials in Alastor and Kingsley's house, a couple in their kitchen and living room, and Remus kept one with him all the time- just to be sure someone had access to it. He uncorked it, walking back to the bed.

"Dora?"

She groaned quietly, but didn't move.

"Dora." Remus tried again, kneeling on the bed. "I'll drag you to St Mungo's."

"Why are you waking me up?" Tonks muttered, rolling onto her front and burying her face in her pillow.

"You had a seizure."

"No, I didn't." She muttered. "I was sleeping."

"Dora, you need to-"

Tonks' body stiffened up again, her limbs trembling. Remus pushed her onto her side again, pulling the blankets off of her. After it passed, her eyes slowly focused on him.

"Second in a row." Remus said quietly. "Still going to deny it?"

"I suppose I did deny it, didn't I?" She asked quietly, frowning slightly.

"Well, you're very alert, that's good." Remus said. "Sometimes you're disoriented for a while. Here, take this."

She sat up slowly, taking the potion from him. "Can I admit something, Remus?"

"Of course."

Tonks swallowed the potion quickly. "Is it bad that I actually don't mind the taste?" She asked.

"That's a strange thing to admit."

"Not what I wanted to admit." Tonks said slowly.

"Dora, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What? No. Did you miss the fact I had my period last week?" Tonks asked. "I think I know what caused these seizures."

"Do you?"

"I might be wrong, but they said it could be a spell that tampers with brain function."

"Right."

"And right before, sometimes after, I keep thinking- and it's crazy, really- but I keep thinking I'm still at the Malfoy house." Tonks said. "And here's the strange part, Snape is there too."

"Severus?"

"How many Snapes do we know?" Tonks asked.

"So, what is Severus doing?" Remus asked. "When you think he's there?"

"I can't remember." Tonks said. "And you know, I have no idea these even happen. I just seem to have these blackouts, and I wake up to someone forcing me to take a potion. But there's just these brief moments, where I can hear Snape's voice saying something I can't understand."

"So, what do you think caused these?" Remus asked. "Are you saying Severus has something to do with it?"

"I'm saying I think a Memory Charm has something to do with it." Tonks said. "And I feel like Snape might have known something about it."

"And you don't know what?"

"No."

Remus nodded. "Does anything from those few days seem odd to you?"

"It was almost two years ago, Remus, the tiny details escape me." Tonks said. "I can definitely remember Rodolphus, though. And Bellatrix."

"Talk me through it." Remus said. "I know you've never told me every detail, and I respect that. But maybe it'll help. You can still keep parts a secret, but please, tell me what you remember."

She was quiet for a moment. "You have to work in the morning."

"That's alright. Years of breaking curfew, night jobs, full moons and, more recently, a baby have helped me handle sleepless nights." Remus said.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am absolutely sure."

"Alright, then. I Apparated over there, like planned. I appeared at the same time as Snape. I really thought he'd figure it out, but he didn't." Tonks said. "I actually thought the gate wouldn't let me pass, I assume it's because I was with Snape."

"And the meeting?"

"Like our meetings." Tonks said. "Except Charity Burbage was hanging above the table. I don't know how Snape knew our plan, but he did. He told You-Know-Who. I tried to use Yaxley's information but he didn't believe me. I don't know how he knew who I was. He asked me to talk with them- him, Snape, Bellatrix and the Malfoys. He told Bellatrix to use Rodolphus' help."

She was picking at a spot on the blanket, and Remus wondered if he should take her hand. It felt wrong, however, so he remained still.

"I didn't tell them anything. I know some Order members don't believe that, but it's true. I refused to talk."

"I believe you."

"I know you do." Tonks said. "And then Rodolphus... Bellatrix suggested he could make me talk and then Rodolphus held me down-"

"You don't need to talk about that part if you don't want to." Remus said, and she visibly relaxed.

"Alright, well, I honestly had no idea how long had I been there. Sometimes, I thought it was only a few hours. Sometimes, I thought it was weeks. I remember them leaving at one point, after Snape summoned them. Rodolphus called me a whore, and Bellatrix muttered something else. An enchantment, I assume. A while later, the door opened. And that's it. Next thing I remember is waking up in my own bed."

"So, maybe that's why you think Severus was there. He was." Remus said.

"That's not it, though." Tonks said. "I just feel like there's something else."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _WHEW, that took a while, my apologies! Trust me, though, I do have some ideas! It's just writing them that's the issue._**

* * *

 _June_

In the following nights, her dreams were haunted. Images of silver mist floating around her, sometimes forming words in the air, sometimes taking the partial form of what she assumed was an animal... It was confusing. When the mist tried to take a form, all she saw were four legs. Unhelpful, because almost every Patronus she knew of had four legs.

And why was she sure it was a Patronus? It could have been anything, but she immediate assumed it was a Patronus. There had to be a reason.

The words were useless as well, simply saying 'why' most of the time and 'me' the other times. Never a full sentence, never a proper answer.

She would tell Remus every time she had the dream, and all he'd ask is if she saw a doe. As always, she immediately fired back, demanding to know why he was so fixated on a doe.

"I have a theory." Remus said one evening, as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace and into their living room. There were only two days left until NEWTs and OWLs would be taking place any day, which left him two class blocks where he could let the fifth and seventh years study and do whatever he wanted.

Apparently, thinking up theories was how he chose to use the time. Later that evening, while Teddy was across the street, they walked down to Sirius' house to speak with Harry. Remus didn't say much about what his theory was until they were with Harry.

"Harry, I have to ask. How much of Severus' memories did you see?" Remus asked.

"I saw a decent amount, I believe. There were a few that didn't make sense, but they may not have been related to the Horcruxes." Harry said.

Remus nodded. "Do you know what they were about?" He asked.

"Not entirely, there were two that didn't look relevant at all and one I already knew about, which was Wormtail's death."

"The two that you didn't think were relevant, what happened?" Remus asked.

"Remus, what do Snape's memories have to do with anything?" Tonks asked, frowning slightly.

Remus sighed, finally looking at her. "You mentioned something silver with four legs. We found you because of a doe patronus. A doe patronus has shown up in a few places. Strange places. The one thing I remember very clearly is that Lily's patronus was a doe. And, as Harry told us last year, so was Severus'."

"And...?" Tonks asked.

"You said it yourself. You can't remember certain things. Your seizures, possibly caused by a spell altering your brain in some way. You mentioned a Memory Charm."

"Yeah, as a possibly theory, but-"

"What if it was Severus?" Remus asked. "So that's why I'm asking, Harry. What were the memories about?"

"Uh, well... Like I said, I didn't pay much attention to them. I do remember, though, one was Snape talking to Bellatrix. They were talking about someone, a woman. I didn't catch a name, I don't know if they said one."

"You don't remember what he said?" Remus asked, and Harry shook his head.

"I still have the vials. Or, Professor McGonagall does, in her office. If you really want, I don't care if you look at them. You probably know most of it anyway." Harry said. "And I'm sure she would let you use the Pensieve."

* * *

Tonks rolled her eyes as they approached the front door and could hear the phone ringing. She headed for the kitchen immediately, grabbing the phone.

"Alastor or Kingsley?" She asked.

She heard Kingsley laugh. "We were just wondering if you had a minute."

"Couldn't come across the street to ask?"

"I could have, but if you two were busy..."

"And I'm cutting you off there." She said quickly. "We're not busy, we were just at Sirius'. Why?"

"Dora, I didn't mean... Never mind. Can you stop by for a minute? Teddy's asleep, he can just stay the night. We just want to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me as in... me? Or me and Remus?"

"Well, Remus can come if he wants, it doesn't really matter, but mostly you."

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you in a few." Kingsley said, hanging up.

"Remus?" She called, heading back into the living room. "I'm going across the street, do you want to come?"

"I have papers to grade, unfortunately." Remus said. "So you go ahead, I'll stay here."

"Teddy's apparently already asleep, we can let them have him for tonight again." Tonks said, opening the door. "I'll be back, love."

She headed across the street, entering the house quietly. She paused in the living room, where Teddy was curled up asleep on the couch between Alastor and Kingsley.

"See, when you said asleep, I figured you meant in a crib." Tonks said.

"We do plan to move him, Dora. You know, we did take care of a baby this young before." Kingsley said.

"Yes, almost twenty five years ago."

"I doubt things have changed much." Alastor said, as she sat in one of the chairs.

"So, am I in trouble?" Tonks asked.

Kingsley just shook his head and spoke a moment later. "You know we love you, Dora." Kingsley said. "And we love Teddy, we love having him around. But it's reminded us how much we love having kids around. Kids of our own."

"You say kids as in plural, but wasn't I the only one?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, you were." Alastor said. "We tried to have our own kids. Had a friend lined up to be the mother, decided Kingsley would be the father, went through St Mungo's and every proper procedure. Unfortunately, it was during the first war and our friend was an Order member. She died, six months into the pregnancy. Healers thought that because she had been hit by the Killing Curse, not the baby, they could deliver the baby and save it. Unfortunately, the baby was too small. There's apparently a small window between saving a premature baby and losing them."

Tonks looked at Teddy. "But I was-"

"Most likely closer to eight than six." Kingsley said. "And besides, twenty years ago, that window of time was significantly shorter. St Mungo's has progressed a lot. Even if you had been closer to six, they have spells now they didn't have then."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know any of this-"

"You wouldn't remember, you were four." Alastor said. "You were good at not being too observant-"

"Until you were five, when you started asking about everyone and everything." Kingsley said.

"Because you started taking me to Order meetings." Tonks said. "Of course I'd have questions. What is all of this about? I don't suppose you called me over here to reminisce about the first war, did you?"

"No. Not quite." Kingsley said. "Do you remember Harold Minchum?"

Tonks shook her head. "No?"

"He was elected Minister in 1975,-"

"Ah, yes, then I certainly recall him. After all, most two year olds know the Minister."

"He was in office until 1980." Kingsley finished. "Anyway, he liked things done a certain way. He shut down a few offices that never reopened, a few of which I'm reopening. One of those was an office that founds homes- among wizards- for Muggleborns that are in orphanages or similar facilities. There was a lot of uproar when he shut it down, but no other Minister has started it up again."

"And you are, right?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Kingsley said. "And we think a good way to bring publicity to the office is to adopt one of the Muggleborns ourselves."

"Adopt for publicity reasons or adopt because this kid needs a decent home?" Tonks asked.

"Obviously because the kids need good homes."

" _Kids?_ " Tonks asked. "More than one?"

"Possibly, we don't know yet." Alastor said. "We haven't decided that yet, we just want to know that you're okay with it if we do this."

"Okay with it?" Tonks asked, raising her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be? Any child would be lucky to be raised by you two. Don't use me as an example, because I've made a dozen terrible decisions in the last few years, but you are great parents."

"What terrible decisions?" Alastor asked, frowning.

"If only you actually knew." Tonks said. "Of course now, with the war being over, I should be able to fix a few of them."

"I hope you're not calling him a terrible decision." Kingsley said, gesturing to Teddy.

"Absolutely not, and he was not a decision. He just... happened, I guess." Tonks said. "Probably the only good thing I did all year. Maybe if you adopt another really young kid, you'll have better luck."

"I do know we won't be adopting any more Metamorphmagi. Going through that once was enough." Kingsley said, and Tonks shrugged.

"Well... it clearly wasn't so bad if you constantly have Teddy."

"We don't have to keep him all the time, there's the difference." Alastor said. "Just wait until he's older."

* * *

Minerva had agreed to let them use the Pensieve, and Remus and Tonks witnessed memory after memory. After a while, Remus wondered if his theory was wrong.

Until the scene swirled and became a hallway. Snape walked briskly, his robes sweeping against the marble floor. He stopped at a door, tapping his wand on the handle. The door swung open a moment later, and they couldn't miss the look that passed over Snape's face as they followed him. A look of slight remorse, one of slight concern.

Strange, for a man so many believed to be evil. He looked almost remorseful at what his past student had been enduring. His eyes barely glanced over Tonks' form on the ground before he looked at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, the Dark Lord is waiting for you. He requires an update on your... attempts at gathering information from Nymphadora."

From their angle, they could only see Tonks' head and bare shoulders. Remus felt ill, even though he couldn't see the room in its entirety. Rodolphus and Bellatrix both nodded, Rodolphus leaned down to grab a robe, throwing it over Tonks. Snape glanced once more, and then left.

Remus knew why this would be a memory Harry didn't pay attention to. After all, if he stood where they were, he'd have no idea who the woman on the floor was. Had Remus not been paying attention a moment before, he wouldn't have known either. And because it had nothing to do with Horcruxes, it wouldn't be of any use to Harry.

The room swirled, changing shape and shifting into a new room altogether. It looked like a small sitting room, with a fireplace and a few ornate armchairs. Snape and Bellatrix were standing near the fire, staring at one another.

"Don't talk to me about loyalty, Bella." Snape spat. "I have been far more loyal to the Dark Lord than you have been to the dirt on your shoes."

Bellatrix straightened up, furious. "You? Loyal? Ha!" Bellatrix spat. "If you were loyal to our Dark Lord, you would not have approached me and suggested my work with the brat was finished!"

"I did not suggest, I merely observed. She has no information, yet you still try. Although, I suppose when one received a mission from the Dark Lord, one must stretch it out to make it look more important than it truly is." Snape said cooly. "Although, perhaps this is less about assisting our efforts and more about your own family's sick and twisted fantasies. Tell me, does Rodolphus truly enjoy torturing her, or does he enjoy the time away from you?"

Bellatrix glared, but seemed unable to answer. "Well, I suppose she's no use to anyone here." Bellatrix snarled. "Perhaps it's time the brat joins her traitorous parents. I only wish I could leave her where the others would find her, their reactions would be delightful."

The scene swirled again, and they found themselves in the hallway again.

Snape was leaning over Wormtail, taking his wand. He straightened up, tapping the door with his wand. He entered as it swung open, but then didn't move for a moment. Neither did the woman on the floor.

Snape glanced behind himself quickly, and then looked back at Tonks.

"Death is not cruel fate, Nymphadora. Living is the truly cruel fate." Snape said quietly, almost to himself, walking forward. She still didn't move, and Remus saw Tonks frown next to him.

"What is it?" Remus asked quietly.

"I don't remember him saying that."

Remus stared at her. "But, do you-"

"I remember this now, I don't know why. He saved me."

Snape knelt, placing a hand gently on Tonks' shoulder. Tonks turned her head slightly, and Snape pushed her onto her back a moment later. "What are you doing?" Tonks asked, after Snape muttered something, his wand against her wounds. Remus felt heartbroken at how weak and hoarse her voice sounded. Snape pocketed the wands, leaning down further and lifting her.

"Is he going to kill me?"

Snape shushed her, carrying her from the room. Tonks and Remus followed quickly, finding themselves outside a few moments later.

"'You overpowered Wormtail.'" Tonks whispered beside Remus.

"You overpowered Wormtail." Snape said, setting her on her feet. She swayed, and he grabbed her arm. "You escaped out of the cellar because he failed to lock it properly after checking on you. He is currently Stunned, his memory modified. He will remember _you_ overpowering him." Snape handed Tonks Wormtail's wand. "You are going to Apparate with me two miles south. That's where you'll be found."

"You're helping me escape. Why?"

"I may be a murderer to you and the rest of the Order, but I also have the ability to do the right thing."

"But why?" Tonks asked. "I mean, you didn't stop Professor Burbage from being killed."

"Neither did you."

"I couldn't- I was supposed to be undercover..."

"You did exceptionally well, you know." Snape said. "But perhaps the Order forgot that the Dark Lord can use Legilimency."

"So can you, yet you didn't say anything. And we were alone for a few minutes. You knew, didn't you?"

Snape said nothing, and the scene shifted again. This time, they found themselves in the field where Remus and Sirius had found her.

"Sit." Snape ordered, helping Tonks to sit on the ground and kneeling in front of her.

"Why...?" She asked, and Remus felt his heart constrict at the sight of his wife sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest- something he had seen her do only a few times, and had realised was an attempt at comforting herself.

"You're still injured."

"I mean, why are you helping me?"

"Why are you still asking?"

"Well, you won't answer."

"You escaped alone, because you were able to overpower Wormtail. You stole his wand, Apparated as far as you were able to." Snape said, aiming his wand at her. Remus saw her instinctively tighten her grip on Wormtail's wand. "You'll remember everything up until I came to get you. I can't modify all of your memories, there will be too many questions, and any missing details might cause more questions. Tell the Order what you must, tell them what you've learned."

"Severus, why?"

Snape looked at her, and Remus once again saw a flicker of remorse. "I'm sorry I can't alter the memories of what Rodolphus has done, Nymphadora, but if anyone suspects you have missing memories, they might try to retrieve them."

"Remus, I want to leave."

Remus turned to the real, non-memory version of his wife and immediately felt bad. She looked like she was going to be sick, and he hadn't thought to keep an eye on her throughout this. To have to relive it, finding out things she didn't know...

Remus tried to remember Minerva's- and the portrait of Dumbledore's- lecture on how to leave when they wanted to, no longer paying attention to the memory, and grabbed her arm, tugging it firmly.

Everything swirled, and a moment later, they found themselves staring at each other in Minerva's office. Remus honestly didn't know what to say.

"All this time..." Tonks muttered. "He's the reason I'm alive, and I hated him."

Remus still had no idea what to say. He wasn't even sure how he felt. Harry had told him what had _really_ happened when George lost his ear, and knowing that Snape's true intentions had been to hit the Death Eater, not them, had been strange enough.

Now knowing Snape was the reason his wife had been found and, he realised a moment later, the reason that he was a father...

Remus had to wonder if anyone actually knew the real Severus Snape, or if he would always be a never-ending labyrinth of secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _WHEW, that took a while, my apologies! Trust me, though, I do have some ideas! It's just writing them that's the issue._**

* * *

 _June_

"I'm sorry, Alastor still isn't feeling well." Tonks said, stepping through the fireplace with Teddy in her arms.

"No worries, I'm sure we can find someone to watch Teddy." Minerva said. "Thank you for coming. Will Alastor be alright?"

"Yes, it just sounds like a flu. Kingsley said he's taken Pepper-Up, but Teddy and myself are still not allowed in the house until Alastor's sure he's not going to get us sick."

"Do you get sick easily, now? After what happened?" Minerva asked, as they left the office. "I know some poisons can weaken people significantly, it'd be a shame, considering the seizures."

"Not that I've experienced, I think it's just paranoia." Tonks said. "I think he just doesn't want to get Teddy sick. So what happened?"

"He asked us to contact you, not his parents." Minerva explained. "He's over seventeen, so we have to respect that."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, but he was insistent." Minerva said, leading her towards the Hospital Wing.

"What happened, exactly?"

"He tried to carve the Dark Mark from his arm." Minerva explained. "Remus noticed he had a bandage around his arm, there was blood soaking through it. He held him back after class, confronted him. I suppose when Remus told him that he knew how to hide injuries, he confessed. Then he said he wouldn't talk to anyone but you."

"But why me?" Tonks asked. "I've never met him, not even in passing-"

"He won't tell us." Minerva said. "He just said he wanted to talk to you."

They approached the Hospital Wing, entering it. "Why don't I take Teddy to Hermione? She'll be in the Gryffindor Common Room, I assume. If not, I'm sure someone is there who wouldn't mind watching him." Minerva said. "You can collect him from there when you're ready-"

"I can't get into the tower, I'm not a Gryffindor." Tonks said.

"I'll tell the portrait to expect you. The password is 'shrivelfig'." Minerva said, and Tonks nodded. Madame Pomfrey nodded towards the bed at the far end of the room, which had curtains pulled around it. Tonks handed Teddy to Minerva and headed for the curtains. She stepped through the curtains but didn't really know what to say at first.

"So, you're my cousin." Draco said stiffly.

"I assumed you'd know, since you're the one who wanted to see me." Tonks said. "Why did you want to see me?"

Draco stared down at his blanket, his hands balled tightly into fists. "I need help, and I think you're the only one who will understand." He finally said, looking up at her.

"Understand what?" Tonks asked, walking forward and sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Father kept eyes on you, you know. I don't know why he did it, I never asked. Some nights, he'd come home and tell Mother things he had heard about what was going on. A few years ago, he came home and said Kingsley had taken leave. He paid off some Auror to find out why-"

"Kingsley's last leave wasn't a few years ago, it was when I was fourteen." Tonks said.

"Mother was concerned, Father said it was merely a reflection on their parenting." Draco said. "I thought maybe you'd understand, because of that."

"Draco, that wasn't- I think these are different situations."

"You tried to kill yourself."

"True. Did you?"

Draco was quiet for a moment. "It was a thought I had."

"So, tell me what you did." Tonks said.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Tonks said. "King made me do this, it helped me come to terms with how I had been feeling."

"It was just a thought, though. It's not why I-"

"So, why did you try to carve the Dark Mark away?" Tonks asked.

"I don't want it, I never wanted it."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

Draco sighed loudly. "I just- I didn't want to be a Death Eater." Draco said.

"So why did you become one?"

"He made me. He threatened to kill me, and then he threatened my family. I was a good weapon to manipulate, I suppose." Draco said. "Or maybe I was disposable."

"You're not disposable, Draco." Tonks said. "You're just a kid, you can still make a difference if you really want to.''

"I do plan to, Nymphadora." Draco said, and she wrinkled her nose. "What? You don't think I can?"

"No, I think you can. It's just... no one calls me Nymphadora. Usually." Tonks said. "It's stupid, but I really hate the name."

"I don't think our family is well known for good names." Draco said. "What should I call you, then?"

"Well, I guess because we're family, you can call me Dora." Tonks said. "I'll help you, Draco, but you need to tell me everything."

"Yesterday at dinner, I pocketed a knife. I didn't think a spell would work. I went to the prefect's bathroom late last night, when I knew teachers wouldn't be around so much. I just wanted to scar it, disfigure it. Then, I began to wonder. Even if I did it, even if I managed to disfigure it, people would still know. So why not just..."

"Finish the job."

Draco nodded. "I couldn't do it, couldn't go that far. I bandaged it, thought I could hide it."

"But Remus saw it."

"And if Father sees it, he'll..." Draco's voice faded off. "Well, I need your help getting rid of it."

"What will your father do?"

He shrugged, and she could tell he didn't want to discuss Lucius. "So, after you went to the bathroom...?"

"I just... I took the knife and carved at it."

"I'm going to guess it didn't work."

Draco shook his head, pulling up his sleeve. There was a jagged scar that she assumed Madame Pomfrey had healed, but the Dark Mark didn't look different at all. "Do you know how to get rid of it?" Draco asked. "You're an Auror, so wouldn't you-"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Tonks said. "I can ask Kingsley or Alastor, maybe they've heard of something, but... I don't know if you can remove them."

Draco nodded stiffly, staring at the blankets.

"Draco, can I ask something?" Tonks asked. "Are you... afraid of your father?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"Has he ever hurt you? Purposely?" Tonks asked. "Hit you, or your mother?"

Draco's eyes snapped to meet hers. "No, absolutely not." He said quickly.

"Absolutely never?"

Draco shifted slightly, his gaze wandering back to the blanket.

"Draco?"

"A few times, but never me. Just Mother." Draco said quietly. "I've heard it, never seen it. He'd come home, complaining about something Ministry related. Mother would talk with him, I'd hear them arguing. Sometimes, I'd hear her crying later."

"And he never hurt you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Where are you going after you're finished school?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where are you going after you're finished school?" Tonks repeated.

"I don't- I don't know." Draco said. "Home, I assume."

"What do you want to do when you're out of here?"

"I was accepted into St Mungo's, into the Healer training program." Draco said.

"Does Lucius know?" She asked, and Draco shook his head. "He expects you to be like him, doesn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

Tonks wasn't sure why she did it, but it just made sense. Somehow.

"Draco, listen... we don't really know each other, obviously. Uh, but... maybe you shouldn't go home." Tonks said. "I don't know a lot about your father, but the little bit I do know makes me believe he won't be happy. And you're over seventeen, so you don't legally have to answer to him."

"What are you saying?"

"What if you stay with someone else?" Tonks asked. "You can Apparate, right?"

"Yes?"

"So, will Lucius meet you at the station? Or would he expect you to Apparate home?"

"I don't know." Draco said, frowning slightly. "Why?"

"I know this sounds crazy, because we've barely met. However, what if I met you at the station? And you, I don't know, came to stay with me?"

"With you?"

"Well, not just me. Me, Remus and Teddy."

"I... I don't know." Draco said. "I don't think I should."

"Why not?" Tonks asked. "Draco, we can help you. But not if you go back there. If you go back, do you think Lucius won't manipulate you into doing what he wants?"

Draco was quiet for a moment. "You'll help me?"

"I'll help you." Tonks promised, and then Draco nodded. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Can I ask you something for once?"

"Sure." Tonks answered.

"Does Lupin know?" Draco asked. "About... Well, everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"The work you were doing." Draco said. "For the Death Eaters."

* * *

 _July_

Tonks took a slow sip of wine. "Why does this feel awkward? It shouldn't, right?"

"No, it shouldn't." Remus said, but he smiled. "But we've never done this."

It was true. They had never gone on a proper date, and Remus had apologised that tonight was the first proper date. After all, they had gotten married, divorced, had a baby, lived together... but had never gone on a date, strangely.

So when he asked if that's what they should for their 'anniversary', she had agreed. She dug up a pale mint green dress that she hadn't worn before and had actually been excited. It felt difficult to really drum up a conversation, and she couldn't understand it.

"Do you suppose Teddy went to sleep alright? I mean, Draco seemed nervous and Teddy-"

"Teddy enjoys Draco, they get along." Remus said. "Besides, Hermione's there. And if anything, Draco knows he can call Kingsley."

"Suppose he forgot the number-"

"You wrote it down for him." Remus said, sounding amused. "And I'm sure Hermione knows it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"A little overprotective of Teddy?" Remus offered, and she nodded. "It's alright, love. Its no surprise. Draco will be fine, Teddy will be fine. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"I am enjoying this."

Remus reached for her hand across the table, slowly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "So, I had an idea, Dora." Remus said. "I was going to bring it up last year, during our first anniversary-"

"It wasn't our anniversary, Remus. We don't have an anniversary."

"Yes, we do. We _were_ technically married on this day, and even without that, it _is_ the anniversary of when we became a couple." Remus said, pushing his chair back and standing. "And I wanted to do this properly."

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked, as he walked to stand beside her chair. "Remus...?"

Her eyes widened as he knelt, pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Remus, come on-"

"Dora, will you marry me?" Remus asked, opening the box.

"You already know I will." Tonks said, grinning. "But Remus, I already have a ring-"

"Not _this_ ring." Remus said, standing and taking her hand, slipping the ring onto her middle finger. "It's charmed, the stone shifts colour based on mood."

"I love it." Tonks said, examining the ring as he sat back down. It was a simple silver band with tiny diamonds encircling a slightly larger stone. "Remus, is this a moonstone?"

She laughed when Remus blushed slightly. "It- uh, yes." Remus said. "I didn't realise until after."

"You're adorable when you blush."

"I'm not blushing."

"You're adorable when you're in denial." She said. "Remus, let's get married."

"I just asked you-"

"I mean right now." Tonks said. "Make this our true anniversary, again. We can go to the Ministry, reinstate our marriage _today_."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. "You don't want a proper wedding?"

"I don't need one. I just need you."

Remus smiled. "Then, let's go."

It took a few hours, because Tonks had submit a statement saying that the annulment hadn't been her choice, and that she had been manipulated into signing the papers. After that, the officer worker questioned them extensively, claiming it was 'protocol', but Tonks was sure- by the way she looked at Remus- she wanted to make sure this big, bad werewolf wasn't pressuring a poor witch to be magically bonded for life.

As soon as Teddy was mentioned, the officer worker seemed even more suspicious, until Tonks casually mentioned Kingsley.

After that, things went smoothly. Shortly before midnight, thus ensuring their anniversary date, they were married again.

They Apparated home, heading up the front path and unlocking the door, entering the dark and quiet front hallway. They headed into the living room, Tonks flicking the lights on. Fred and Hermione were on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, kissing. They jumped apart when the light turned on, Hermione shrieking in surprise and jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. "We were just talking!"

"Just... just talking?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow. "With every light _off_?"

Hermione's face was bright red, but Fred didn't seem phased at all. "Hermione, it wasn't exactly subtle..."

"It was- oh, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Remus and Tonks asked at the same time.

"It's inappropriate, I'm so sorry!"

"I mean, _we_ walked in on _you_ , so... I think we're the inappropriate ones." Tonks said.

"But- but I'm supposed to be helping Draco babysit Teddy-"

"Is Teddy in bed?" Tonks asked. "Did he have dinner?"

"Yes, and yes? And Draco went to bed as well-"

"Then, we don't care what you do afterward. Just use protection, Molly would kill us." Tonks said, and Hermione's face turned even redder.

"I- I should go." Hermione said, grabbing her jacket quickly. "I'll see you before I leave tomorrow, Remus, Tonks. I'll write when I get to Australia, Fred."

"I should head back to the shop, then. George mentioned a new product idea." Fred said. "I'll walk you out, Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

It's short, my bad.

* * *

 _August_

Tonks sat quietly on her bed, listening for any sign that Teddy was awake from his nap. She could hear Draco and Harry talking downstairs, and had to admit that she was surprised that they were getting along. It wasn't perfect, but they didn't curse each other.

She was trying to work up the nerve to get up and leave.

A few days before, Kingsley had told her that her grandmother- Ted's mother- was sick and didn't have long left. It took him nearly an hour to wear her down, to convince Tonks it was the right thing to do.

However... Tonks wasn't sure Margaret deserved to see her again. She certainly didn't want to see Margaret again. Margaret had gotten her number from Kingsley and called Tonks. She asked Tonks to bring Teddy and Remus, but Tonks refused straight out. She didn't want Margaret to pick at Teddy or make comments about Remus. And she certainly didn't want Remus to listen to what Margaret might say about Tonks.

If she wasted enough time, she simply wouldn't have time to go to their house and come back in time to get ready for the Minister's Inauguration this evening, where Kingsley would finally be named permanent Minister.

She looked at the clock on Remus' nightstand. There were four hours until the gala and she couldn't be sure that the dress she got would definitely fit. Plus, she still had to find the shoes she had been planning to wear. And she was still trying to figure out what to do with her hair, if she wanted to do anything at all.

There was definitely not enough time to visit her grandmother and come back, Tonks decided.

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ start in on me! I don't owe you _shit_!"

Harry and Draco both looked towards the kitchen, confused. Neither had ever heard Tonks talk like that, and it was a little more than confusing to hear. Even living with them, Draco had never actually heard his cousin angry, even when Draco had told them everything the Death Eaters had claimed about Tonks.

Why they were trying to say _she_ was a Death Eater, he had no idea. All he knew is that they had been working on it for nearly two years. For a while he thought they'd turn everything in to the Ministry and get her arrested, because once Bellatrix was out of Azkaban, she had made it clear that one of her main objectives was to kill the niece that had escaped years before- and if Tonks had been arrested, they'd have her right where they needed her when the Ministry fell.

He knew about what had happened when she had been at his house that July, because Rodolphus had bragged to Lucius- even taunted Lucius, saying Lucius wasn't _man_ enough to torture someone in such a way.

Personally, Draco didn't think rape made someone a man. The exact opposite, actually. He thought of Rodolphus as a coward.

He hadn't said anything to her, but figured she knew that he knew, considering he had asked one day if Teddy was Remus'. She had looked a little hurt, but answered in a curt tone that he was.

Draco had to admit, it was fascinating to live in a house that was more Muggle than magical, and found himself embracing the various Muggle aspects. When he started to embrace it, he also found it easier to get along with Harry and Hermione, who both dropped their coldness towards him after a few days. Draco still had to earn that from Alastor, but at least he was on speaking terms with everyone else.

He knew his father would show up at the gala tonight, and felt anxious. It would be the first time he'd see his father since the day he went to his childhood home with Tonks and Remus, collecting a few of his things. His mother hadn't said much, simply saying that she loved Draco before he left.

"Maybe because you're an absolute bitch, and I kind of hope you burn in Hell!" They heard Tonks snarl, and they heard her slam the phone down.

"I think she was talking to her grandmother." Harry said quietly, and Draco nodded slowly. Tonks' dislike of her grandparents was no secret by now. She had had more than a few choice words to say about them whenever Kingsley or Alastor mentioned them.

They heard Teddy cry upstairs, and Tonks muttered a few more swears. She walked out of the kitchen, her hair a bright red. "If the phone rings, you can ignore it or call her a bitch for me." Tonks said, heading up the stairs.

Harry and Draco exchanged another look before returning to their game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

The Ministry's atrium was crowded. The statue in the middle was covered by a large curtain, a very large swan made of ice sat off the side. It had been animated a while ago, stretching its neck and wings, surveying the crowd, but once the official ceremony began, it sat still with its wings tucked neatly.

In front of the curtained statue, there was a small makeshift stage, where Kingsley had been sworn in. Now, the master of ceremonies stood next to Kingsley, addressing the crowd, who were all seated in rows of chairs.

"During the last two elections, the Minister's Gala was forfeited, due to the danger that could arise. For the first time in years, the wizarding world has elected an official during a period of peace. For the first time in decades, it was an unanimous vote. And as his first act following-"

Darkness swooped over the atrium, causing startled cries among the attendees. "Please remain calm, do not fire any curses!" Kingsley heard someone yell.

Fire erupted behind him, and the new statue for the atrium burst into flames. The fire warped, shifting into the shape of the Dark Mark.

"The Wizarding World may have elected you, believing you could be the right leader. But do they know the sins of the Order?"

The voice was hauntingly familiar, and Kingsley felt ill when the lights in the atrium lit up again, illuminating the scene. Tonks was standing by the statue, wand raised towards it, the flames causing her silver dress to appear orange.

"Dora?"

"The Order's actions were not so different from those of the Death Eaters." Tonks continued. "You sought for certain people to be treated differently."

"We fought those who were murdering." Kingsley said quickly. Two Aurors moved closer, standing on either side of Kingsley, wands in their hands. Two other Aurors were moving closer to Tonks as well, but she was only staring at Kingsley, giving them the opportunity to approach her from behind silently.

"The wizarding world is supposed to trust you to make decisions in interest of their safety. How can one do that when you can't even recognise the dark wizard in your own home?" Tonks asked, turning her wand towards Kingsley. "You don't deserve to be Minister. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The two Aurors behind her moved quickly, one of them bolting forward, ramming his shoulder into her back. The impact caused her spell to miss its intended target and instead collide with the ice sculpture of a swan, which exploded violently.

Kingsley couldn't move, watching in shock and confusion as two Aurors pulled her to her feet, dragging her from the atrium as she screamed obscenities in Kingsley's direction.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

This one is longer, as repayment for the shorter one

Also, that guest review had me rolling. So Guest, in response to your review: Everything. Everything just happened.

* * *

 _August_

"... being charged with treason, attempted murder of a Ministry employee, attempted assassination of the Minister-" Dawlish read out.

"Wait, you can't charge both." Kingsley objected. "It's either attempted murder _or_ assassination-"

"Both carry the same punishment, Kingsley." Dawlish said. "Dementor's Kiss."

"No, it's not the Kiss-"

"Yes, it is. Escaping Azkaban, attempted or successful murder of a Ministry employee or assassination of a Minister." Dawlish said. "All still punishable by the Kiss."

"Unless I-"

"Unless nothing, Kings." Dawlish said. "You're barred from this trial, I'm not even supposed to be telling you this. They're refusing to allow witnesses or spectators, they say it's a pretty open and shut case. And it kind of is."

"It is not." Kingsley snapped.

"But it _is_! An ex-Auror doesn't just try to murder the Minister for no reason, and the evidence that we've found-"

"It's all fake!"

"We've run every test, it is all legitimate." Dawlish said slowly. "Kingsley, I know you don't want to think this way, but maybe she is a Death Eater."

"I know everything is false." Kingsley said. "When is the trial?"

"Tomorrow. Attempted assassination is a big charge, it's pushed back the lesser trials." Dawlish said, and Kingsley tapped his fingers on his desk. "I know what you're thinking. You want to pull rank to get in there. They won't allow it."

"I want to hear and see this evidence." Kingsley said. "Because I know Dora. She's not a Death Eater."

"They'll allow you and the rest of the family to wait in an empty courtroom nearby. However, you will not be allowed to see or hear any of the trial. You'll only know the verdict."

"I already know the verdict, she'll get the Kiss."

Dawlish nodded. "Regretfully."

"There has to be something we can do." Kingsley said. "I know she was Imperiused-"

"But how do we prove that? Everyone being charged with treason is claiming that, and we can't prove it." Dawlish said.

"Is there anything you can file to delay the trial?" Kingsley asked.

"I can't find anything. Like I said, the evidence appears to be real."

"And they won't let anyone testify otherwise?" Kingsley asked. "I have to be able to do something."

"Look, I'll look into whatever I can, but it doesn't look good." Dawlish said.

"If I have to pull rank, I will."

"They won't let you. They've already voted, you're not allowed to have anything to do with this trial."

Kingsley sighed and Dawlish could understand. It was confusing. She hadn't seemed odd at all, and wouldn't they notice if she was Imperiused?

"Kingsley, I'm going to work all night. Trace her steps, anyone she talked to, I'll talk to. If she was Imperiused, I'm going to find out before tomorrow. I don't want to believe this either, so I'm going to try to prove otherwise. But if I can't..."

"You have to, she's innocent. I know she is."

"And, if I may speak as a friend and not an employee, she's also related to someone who was in a similar situation."

"Yeah, so?"

"So... Maybe he told her how to escape Azkaban." Dawlish said, and Kingsley frowned. "Hypothetically, of course."

Dawlish didn't go home after leaving Kingsley's office, and he didn't sleep that night at all. He wanted to see what he could find.

First, he went to talk to Tonks again, who told him the exact same story as before. He then traced her footprints from the moment she Flooed to the Ministry, to the moment of the attack. Everyone she spoke to, he contacted.

They all said the same thing. Nothing seemed weird about her. Remus said she had been a little moody when he got home from helping Sirius around the Werewolf Support Office, but attributed it to the fact she hadn't been feeling well and the conversation with her grandmother. Remus told Dawlish that Tonks had gone to chat with Williamson, so that was his next step.

Williamson had been working that night, so he had been in the Auror department. Williamson said she seemed distant, but nothing strange. Dawlish wondered if something happened between her leaving the atrium and getting to the Auror department. However, how could he prove it? Or find out?

Dawlish headed back to Azkaban to talk to Tonks. She looked relieved to see him.

"I'm not here to release you." Dawlish said, and she looked disappointed immediately. "I need to ask more questions."

She stepped back, and he opened the cell door. "Ask away." She said, shrugging.

"I've been doing some digging, and things don't add up. You said it felt like someone was controlling you, right?"

Tonks nodded. "I've told you, I'm sure I was Imperiused. I can remember someone telling me not to tell anyone who they were. And then they were telling me what to do, I don't know why I couldn't fight it."

"So, your trial is for tomorrow. Unless we can find something to prove you were Imperiused, it will happen, and you will most likely be sentenced to the Kiss." Dawlish said. "Who did you talk to before Williamson? Anyone?"

"I ran into Savage outside of the department." Tonks said. "He said he was just getting off of a shift."

"He didn't work that day." Dawlish said, frowning. "What did you two talk about?"

She shrugged. "A little bit of everything. He said he had a granddaughter, I said I had Teddy. Just catching up, I guess."

"And did he say anything else? Was he acting weird?"

"He was a little fidgety, but nothing overly weird." Tonks answered. Dawlish frowned. If Savage was acting strange, and claimed he was working when he wasn't...

"I'm going to find Savage." Dawlish said. "In the meantime, is there anything you can think of that could halt a trial?"

Tonks looked defeated as she shook her head. "Imperiused or not, Dawlish, I did it. I guess the trial should happen. Is there any way I can see Remus or Teddy?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Dawlish said. "It's procedure, as you know."

"I know it is, but... I just... I wanted- if I get the Kiss, can you tell Remus something for me?" Tonks asked.

"You're not going to get the Kiss, Tonks."

"But just in case?"

Dawlish nodded. "Listen, you won't get the Kiss. I'm still going to work as hard as I can, because I just don't believe you're a Death Eater. Tomorrow, you're going into that trial with your head held high. You tell the truth, everything. I will try to prove the letters are fake, and _if_ they sentence you to the Kiss... I will tell your family anything you want."

Savage denied the conversation ever happened, leaving Dawlish more confused than before. Savage said he hadn't been at the Ministry at all that day, and he certainly hadn't spoken to Tonks.

Another dead end, and Dawlish just had to hope he could find a loophole to stall the trial a little longer.

* * *

Tonks walked between the two Aurors, and was momentarily surprised that she hadn't seen very many Aurors she recognised. Maybe this was intentional, because she had been an Auror, and maybe they were worried she'd convince her old colleagues to help her escape.

She had to admit, it wouldn't be a terrible idea.

The courtroom should have been intimidating, but she couldn't bother with feeling intimidated. The Wizengamot were all sitting in rows, staring down at her as the Aurors led her to a chair in the middle of the room, securing her cuffs.

An unfamiliar man sat where the Minister usually would, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Kingsley wasn't there. She hadn't seen anyone but Dawlish in a few days, it was terrible, and she hadn't gone this long without seeing Kingsley since she had spent those days with her grandparents. Even when she was working in Hogsmeade, she was home every other day.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, arrested August twentieth of 1999. Charged with treason, attempted murder of a Ministry official and attempted assassination of the Minister." The man read. "The Wizengamot has requested the Minister be barred from these proceedings due to his personal relation with the accused. As Undersecretary to the Minister I, Brutus Maximus, will be in charge of these proceedings."

Tonks couldn't help but frown. Wasn't Percy Weasley the undersecretary? This man was definitely not Percy, and she had never heard Kingsley mention anyone named Brutus.

She couldn't help but feel the Wizengamot had already decided. Brutus was listing off evidence, showing letters that she had never seen before, but didn't ask her a single question.

The letters outlined details and plans that she had apparently told the Death Eaters. One claimed she was the reason behind Alastor's imprisonment during the year he was meant to teach at Hogwarts. One claimed she was the reason behind Charity Burbage's death.

One even resurrected the claim that Teddy was a Lestrange, not a Lupin.

"As this letter states, Nymphadora was aware of her pregnancy early on and together, with Rodolphus Lestrange, planned to deceive the Order of the Phoenix to maintain her cover by having her marry Remus Lupin."

 _That doesn't even make sense,_ Tonks thought, _there was no way I was pregnant before I married Remus!_

She knew it wouldn't help her case to interrupt, and would simply have to wait to try to defend herself against this evidence. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having to revisit the topic of her virginity and her son's paternity, but if she had to, she would. As for the letters they apparently had, the only way she could think of to prove they were fake was to somehow prove it wasn't her writing, but what if it was her writing? What if someone managed to copy her writing?

It seemed to move quickly, and the next thing she knew, court was dismissed so the Wizengamot could deliberate- all without a single question being asked.

"Wait, don't I get to defend myself?" Tonks asked as an Auror released her cuffs from the chair and pulled her to her feet. The Auror didn't respond, and led her from the courtroom. "Stop, I get to speak-"

"Stop struggling, you won't help your case." The Auror growled, leading her to a holding cell. "You'll be taken back into the courtroom when court resumes."

Tonks was stunned. This wasn't right, this wasn't how a trial was supposed to be. She was supposed to be asked questions, she was supposed to have a chance to defend herself...

Except Sirius didn't get that chance. Sirius didn't get a fair trial.

She started pacing in the tiny cell, her hands shaking.

"Dora."

She turned quickly, relieved when she saw Sirius pull the Invisibility Cloak off. Tonks rushed to the bars. "Sirius, something's not right."

"I know." He said. "I hid in the back of the courtroom, I saw everything. I'm going to go tell Kingsley, he'll be interested to know there's a new undersecretary."

"Sirius, that is the least of my concerns right now." Tonks said. "They didn't ask me a single question, I couldn't even defend myself-"

"I know." Sirius said. "I'm going to go tell Kingsley everything, something seems wrong here. Listen, I might not get back here before the verdict. If the worst happens, keep reminding yourself you're innocent or the Dementors will destroy you."

"What if-"

"Let us worry. You keep yourself sane, we'll get you out. Remember, you are innocent." Sirius said. "You'll come home, I promise."

"Sirius, what's it like?" Tonks asked, grabbing his arm before he could turn away. "The Kiss?"

"I saw one or two while I was there." Sirius said. "They force them to take a Calming Draught so they can't fight. It's extremely strong, they can barely walk after. There are two Aurors only, one signs off as the witness. They take the prisoner somewhere else, but you can hear them. They scream, it's horrible."

"What happens after?"

"They leave them in their cells until they die. They can't eat or do anything, they're just... nothing. So they just waste away for a few weeks." Sirius said. "And then they're tossed in unmarked graves, all of the prisoners are when they die." Tonks felt sick, and Sirius continued. "Listen, they may not sentence you to the Kiss. If the Lestranges didn't get-"

"The Lestranges didn't try to kill the Minister." Tonks said. "It's all about ranks, Sirius."

"Let me go tell Kingsley everything I saw. We'll get you out of this." Sirius said, reaching through the bars to squeeze her hand. "You're innocent, keep telling yourself that, Dora."

Sirius disappeared under the cloak, and she was alone again. She couldn't help but pace again, and wasn't sure how long she had paced before the unfamiliar Auror returned. "Court will be resuming now." He said, opening the door.

"Am I being questioned?" Tonks asked.

"They've reached a verdict." He said, grabbing her arm.

Her heart was pounding now as he led her to the courtroom again. The Wizengamot was seated, Brutus Maximus sitting in the Minister's spot. As she was led to the chair and had her cuffs reinforced, she just knew what the verdict would be. Just by looking at everyone, she just knew.

As soon as Brutus faced her, she felt ill. When he spoke, she wanted to cry. "Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, the Wizengamot has found you guilty of treason, attempted murder of a Ministry official and attempted assassination of the Minister. You will be escorted to Azkaban, where you will be given the Dementor's Kiss on the twenty eighth of August."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

* * *

The mood around the house was gloomy. As days passed, they became more hopeless. Azkaban sent a parcel the day before Tonks would receive the Kiss, with the personal items she had had with her the night of her arrest.

"The Wizengamot won't even entertain the idea of dismissing the Dementors right now." Kingsley said.

"So what can we do?" Sirius asked. "There has to be something."

"Prove that the trial was rigged." Kingsley said. "There's no Brutus that works at the Ministry, my offices or elsewhere. I want to know who that was, and why the Wizengamot insists he was legitimate. Maybe I need to dismiss the entire Wizengamot. Find a new way to bring people in for trials, maybe do what the Muggles do. Lawyers and juries."

"That all sounds great, but can we focus on getting Dora out?" Remus asked. "We only have one day left."

"The Wizengamot insists we need to wait until the active sentences are carried out, that will include the ones sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss." Kingsley said. "They won't vote to allow me to overrule this, so the only thing we can do is prove this was an illegal trial."

"You're the Minister, you should be able to overrule anything-" Sirius began.

"The Wizengamot still has to vote in agreement." Kingsley said. "Sirius, did you happen to see Brutus talking to anyone else?"

"No, he left the trial very quickly after announcing the sentence." Sirius said. "I told you, the entire thing was quick, I nearly missed it."

"So, we can fight it by saying it wasn't a fair trial, but we already know-"

"A lot of trials aren't fair." Sirius said. "I didn't even get a trial. Maybe we can break her out."

"That's... very illegal." Kingsley said.

"Well, I figure it's better than her losing her soul." Sirius said. "If we can break her out, hide her somewhere-"

"You were miserable the entire time you were in hiding." Remus said, frowning.

"At least I had my soul! Moony, you said it yourself. Teddy wouldn't settle last night, he needs his mother. We can break her out, hide her." Sirius said. "It's just an idea. If we can't do this legally, we'll just do what we have to."

"Well, that won't get me removed from my position at all." Kingsley remarked.

"It won't if you have nothing to do with it." Sirius said. "The Dementors won't touch animals. So if Remus and I go, on a full moon, we can swim out to Azkaban- it's really not as far as they claim- and we find her,-"

"She can't turn into an animal, and how would she get out of the cell?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius fell quiet. "Well, I don't know."

"We're doing this legally." Kingsley said. "We need to find out if she was Imperiused-"

"However, we need someone to admit to it." Sirius said. "You can't go into this with only claims."

"Exactly." Kingsley said with a nod.

"Whoever did it probably won't admit it." Remus said. "There's a reason they did it."

"I can see why they might choose her." Alastor said. "With an Auror, you have dueling skills. If they wanted Order members dead, that's the best bet. However, Aurors can fit the Imperius."

"But Dora probably couldn't. With the seizures and Memory Charm, she may not had had strength to do so." Kingsley said. "She'd be the perfect target. We just need to find out who all may know about the seizures."

"Well, everyone in the Order. Healers in St Mungo's..." Remus listed off. "I don't know if anyone else would."

"Didn't Dora say that Draco told her that Lucius and Narcissa kept an eye on her?" Sirius asked. "Maybe Draco could tell us if any Death Eaters knew, or if they had plans."

* * *

Hermione sat in a coffee shop, her coffee abandoned. It had become too cold to drink a while ago, but she didn't care. She wasn't there for the coffee.

A few tables away, her parents sat, discussing some new adventure they wanted to have. To Hermione, it sounded like they were planning a trip to Whistler in Canada.

Another ski trip. Hermione had to admit, despite the fact she didn't enjoy skiing, she missed the family ski trips.

She missed them terribly, but hadn't been able to break the charms. She had tried reminding them of who she was, only to be met with blank stares when she had greeted them as 'Mum' and 'Dad'. She felt like an idiot for thinking it would work.

She tried a new memory charm, one that added her back to their memories, but for some reason, it hasn't worked.

She was running out of ideas and hadn't been able to think of any other spells or anything else she could do.

It was strange. When she had modified their memories, she had been so confident that she could reverse it. Now she wasn't so sure.

Hermione stood, dropping money on the table. She left the coffee shop, walking out into the hot Australian sun, heading towards the hotel she was staying at. She had sent a letter to Harry and Fred, saying she was staying a few extra days but now she was wondering if she should just stay. Sure, they wouldn't know her, but she didn't like the idea of simply leaving them behind. Perhaps she could modify their memories again and take them back home again, but would it be dangerous?

She could just stay, find a job here, make a home here. However, the idea of leaving everyone else behind...

Hermione froze, suddenly aware that someone was watching her. Hermione turned, looking for anyone suspicious. The street was quiet, and at first she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There was a man in a hooded jacket staring intently at a shop window. It seemed odd to her, but if he didn't mind the heat, it was no business of her. However, something seemed familiar about the man.

She took a few tentative steps, her hand reaching towards her beaded bag, where she hoped her wand was easy to grab.

"I've been caught, I suppose."

Hermione laughed in pure relief as Fred turned. "Fred! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter, I didn't want you to be alone." He said. "And things are a little... depressing at home."

"I can imagine." Hermione said. "I saw the Daily Prophet article."

"So I figured I'd come to see you." Fred said with a shrug. "George can handle the shop for a few days. How are your parents?"

Hermione sighed. "They're happy."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I... I am." Hermione said. "I think."

"You don't sound too sure."

Hermione shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do?" Fred asked. "Find a spell?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, they're happy. I don't want to disrupt that."

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I think I might stay."

"And leave us?" Fred asked. "I'd miss you."

Hermione was quiet. "But they're my parents."

"I know, Hermione, but they don't know who you are. Do you think they'd really want you to stop your entire life for this?" Fred asked. "You have a life back home. You have friends, and so many people waiting for you. You won't be alone."

Hermione sighed. "I won't leave without saying goodbye." She said, and Fred nodded.

"I can understand that." Fred said. "And I'll be here when you need me."

Hermione felt comforted by that, and didn't mind when Fred joined her the next day, and the day after that, while she alternated between watching her parents and searching for a spell that could help. She had accepted it, but she wanted to try one last time to fix this.

Two days after Fred's arrival, she realised she didn't belong here in Australia. She bought flowers, and Apparated with Fred to the street they lived on. They'd never know who left the flowers or who she was, but she felt it was the best she could do.

In front of the house, Hermione released Fred's hand, walking up the front walk. She placed the flowers in front of the door, pausing for a moment before turning and walking back down the walk towards Fred.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

* * *

No one had told them what time the Kiss would be occurring, and Kingsley had managed to convince Sirius to abandon his idea of swimming to Azkaban, and now they were all simply waiting. They knew that there'd be an official letter from Azkaban when it happened, and they had all been awake since before dawn. Teddy seemed to pick up on the tense mood, so they left him with Harry and Draco at Remus and Tonks' house and were all waiting in Alastor and Kingsley's house.

There was a slow knock on the door, but there didn't seem to be any urgency to respond. It was finally Kingsley who got up and answered, after the knocking repeated.

He opened the door, not entirely interested in dealing with anyone. To his surprise, Narcissa Malfoy stood there, thin and pale and hidden beneath a dark emerald hood. "Please, I can help you." Narcissa said quietly.

"We don't need your help-"

"Lucius bribed the Wizengamot." Narcissa said quickly. "I can prove it. It'll send him to Azkaban, and free Nymphadora, but we must be fast."

Kingsley stared at her, and then finally stepped back, allowing her to enter. "I'll give you two minutes, and then you need to leave."

"I only need one." Narcissa said, reaching into her cloak. "These are from Gringotts, records of transfers. All from us, to Wizengamot members." She held out a roll of parchment, which he took, and she reached into her cloak again. "And these are letters from him to a few of them. He burned most of them, but I hid these."

"And what do you want in return?" Kingsley said, taking the letters.

"Lucius in Azkaban."

"That's all?"

Narcissa nodded. "I will tell them everything, but you must promise Lucius goes to Azkaban, or he will try something else."

"Why did he target Dora in the first place?" Remus asked.

"He believes that Nymphadora was going to get him arrested." Narcissa said. "He told me that he believes Draco has been telling her things."

"What kind of things?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Narcissa said, looking towards Remus. "Did she...?"

"She didn't tell me anything, she said it was between her and Draco." Remus said.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"With Harry and Teddy across the street." Kingsley said. "Do you know who Brutus Maximus is?"

"Who?" Narcissa asked. "I'm afraid I've never heard the name."

"He claimed to be the Undersecretary to the Minister, and oversaw the trial." Kingsley said.

Narcissa raised a carefully groomed eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know who your Undersecretary is?"

"I know who my Undersecretary is, and it's not someone named Brutus." Kingsley said. "Has Lucius ever mentioned someone named Brutus?"

"No, he never has." Narcissa said.

"So, we know Lucius bribed the Wizengamot." Kingsley said. "Narcissa, come to the Ministry with me. We need to show this to Percy and John. Percy can help us get the Wizengamot dismissed, and John needs to get Dora out of Azkaban. We'll focus on getting Lucius arrested later."

"How much later?" Narcissa asked.

"As soon as possible." Kingsley said. "We'll get John to start the case while we're there."

* * *

Tonks looked up when she heard the door of her cell open. Dawlish and a young Auror stood there, Dawlish holding a vial that she knew contained the Calming Draught.

She held her hand out wordlessly, taking it from him. She drank it quickly, wondering if it was good or bad that it became effective extremely quickly. The young Auror with Dawlish placed cuffs around her wrists, and they led her from the cell.

She heard jeering laughs from various cells as they walked by. She didn't even look at the cells, not wanting to see which Death Eaters were enjoying her march to death.

The room was quiet, on one of the lower levels of the prison. Dawlish shut the door firmly behind them, casting his patronus. The silver lion began to pace and Tonks noticed a Dementor in the corner, waiting for some kind of cue.

"August 28th, 1999." Dawlish said, as a floating quill quickly began writing on a long scroll of parchment. "Auror McCallen is acting as a witness. The Kiss will be performed at eleven forty five in the morning."

Tonks was trembling, but she was unsure if it was from the chill in the room or from fear. McCallen led her forward, removing the cuffs from her hands.

She knew the process, but had never had to witness it. Maybe that was good.

She lay down on the hard 'bed' in the middle of the room, which looked more like a hard wooden table with restraints. To keep them from fighting, she supposed. Although, with the Calming Draught, she wouldn't be able to fight. She had no energy to do so.

Dawlish restrained her feet first, and then her hands. He squeezed one of her hands. "I'm sorry." Dawlish said quietly. "I really tried."

"I know you did." She said. "Can you tell Remus I love him? And tell Kingsley that I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt him, it wasn't me."

Dawlish nodded. "I will, but I'm sure Kingsley already knows."

Dawlish stepped back, closing the metal bars that would separate the dementor from the two Aurors. He reeled in his patronus, the silver lion taking a few more slow steps and then vanishing.

She didn't have to look over to know the dementor knew it was free. She could feel it. She could see her breath as the dementor appeared over her.

 _"She'll be safe!"_ A woman cried. _"Ted, the door is warded, she'll be safe!"_ The chill seemed to grow worse.

 _"Dora? Dora? What did you do?"_ Kingsley's voice was panicked, and she could feel her wrists stinging, as if something were slicing them.

 _"It is her! The Order sent her straight to us!"_ Bellatrix's voice shrieked and she could feel every Cruciatus Curse and every cut, every beating, and she finally screamed, the pain unbearable.

She couldn't hear the next voice, but felt the sharp pain in her abdomen, the pain that she remembered from the day Teddy had been born, the day Bellatrix had poisoned her.

The dementor removed its hood as she writhed and screamed, every bit of pain she had ever experienced was happening again, happening here.

The dementor's hands were on her face, and every voice seemed to be growing louder, every shock of pain seem magnified. She forced her eyes closed just as she felt the cold and bony hands tightening, and she felt like her chest was being ripped apart, and then everything seemed to freeze.

It wasn't so bad, she decided, it was almost... pleasant. She felt like she was drifting, almost floating. Perhaps it was just the absence of pain, of feeling, or maybe this wasn't as terrible as people had said. Or the worst was still to come.

And then the pain returned, followed by the horrible sensation that she had fallen from a great height.

* * *

St Mungo's was quiet as the two men rushed towards the Creature Induced Injuries Ward. When the owl had arrived, they had expected it to say that it was over and that they had been too late.

Instead, to their relief, they were told it had been _just_ in time. They wouldn't know what damage she'd been facing, because of how close she had come to receiving the Kiss, but at least she was out of Azkaban now.

They had received the letter an hour before the moon would rise, but were asked not to come until the next day. Remus had a rough transformation, and because the letter had asked that _only_ Kingsley and Alastor respond, he remained home with Sirius and Teddy.

Two Healers were standing outside of a room, and both straightened up slightly at the sight of Kingsley and Alastor. "You are here for Nymphadora, correct?" One asked, and Kingsley nodded. "I'm Healer Montgomery, this is Healer McKinley, we're in charge of Nymphadora's case."

Kingsley tended to inwardly cringe whenever someone called her 'Nymphadora', knowing how much she disliked the name and knowing how she'd react. She had given up with Leo, and even though she didn't hear this, he always expected her to correct people.

"She could be in worse shape, but it looks good so far." Healer Montgomery explained. "She seems to forget small details here and there, which is why I think it's best we don't bring her husband or son yet. I haven't been able to get her to answer whether or not she wants to see them."

"What happens now? Will she be alright?" Alastor asked.

Healer Montgomery pointed to the door they were standing across from. Through a small window, they could see that Tonks was sitting on the bed wearing a pair of St Mungo's pajamas, hugging her knees to her chest, muttering to herself.

"She talks about something different every few hours. We're not sure what any of it means, but it seems to help her. We think it's helping her piece everything together. It seems the dementor has jumbled some of her memories, it could explain why she's been talking herself through things. She has made progress, which is good. I don't see her being here longer than a couple of weeks." Healer McKinley explained. "There is, however, one more thing. During our initial exam, we found something that could be concerning."

"She has seizures, it's from a Memory Charm going wrong." Kingsley said, but Healer Montgomery shook his head.

"It's not that." He said. "We did a few tests to be sure, and she is expecting, she's about five weeks along."

"Expecting...? You're sure?"

"Yes, we haven't discussed it with her yet." Healer McKinley said. "We're not sure she knows."

"What about the Kiss, what could it do?" Alastor asked.

"So far, nothing appears to be wrong. We'll keep an eye on it, and discuss it with her when we feel she is ready. We're discussing it with you because you're still listed as her guardians, and it would obviously be your decision on whether or not to tell her husband." Healer Montgomery said, opening the door. "Nymphadora, you have a visitor."

Tonks turned her head away, refusing to look towards the door. "I didn't do it, I didn't mean it."

"It's your parents." Healer Montgomery said.

"They're dead, it can't be them. The snake got them, I remember." She said, and then she huffed in annoyance. "Not the snake, there was no snake."

"No, it's Alastor and Kingsley."

"Dora, what did you do?" Tonks muttered, running a finger along the scars on her wrist. "Dora, why would you do this? I thought it was the only answer, I'm sorry."

Alastor and Kingsley exchanged a look.

"That's what we mean, we think she's piecing things together in her own way. She'll mutter for a while, and then be surprisingly coherent." Healer Montgomery said, as Tonks finally looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Kingsley.

"Oh, Kingsley- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Dora, I know." Kingsley said, walking forward. "I didn't believe you would do that on purpose."

"We'll leave you to visit." Healer McKinley said, and the two Healers left. Kingsley sat on the edge of the bed, while Alastor sat in a chair next to the bed. Tonks leaned forward, throwing her arms around Kingsley. Kingsley was momentarily surprised that she felt _cold_ , but he still gratefully returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry,-"

"I know you are." Kingsley said, smoothing her hair. "Dora, we know the truth."

"You do?" She asked, leaning back. "You know who Imperiused me?"

"Well, no." Alastor said. "We know that the trial was rigged, by Lucius."

"Lucius?" She asked, sitting back against the pillows. "Why?"

"Well, apparently, he thinks you have enough information to get him arrested." Alastor said.

"Interesting..." Tonks said slowly. "He's not wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

Remus didn't like St Mungo's.

It wasn't that he hated Healers, they were just trying to do their job, and it was an important job. It was just that he had spent so long in St Mungo's as a child, recovering from the bite and then the transformations every single month, he just hated being there.

He had been able to put his dislike aside long enough to visit Tonks after Bellatrix had put her in St Mungo's after the Ministry fight, and any subsequent visit afterwards, but he still hated it.

And he definitely hated the Creature Induced Injuries Ward. Even though he was now here weekly, he still found that he continued to maintain the same dislike. In his opinion, nothing good ever happened here.

However, he was obviously willing to put his feelings aside to visit her. He was relieved when Kingsley and Alastor had returned from visiting her and said she wanted to see him. He left immediately to go visit her, choosing to leave Teddy at home for now. Teddy was constantly in a bad mood because he hadn't been sleeping well, and Remus wanted to give Tonks a day or two before bringing a grumpy infant around.

She was pale, but looked glad to see him. "I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous. For an Auror, imagine that. How infuriating, Remus. You noble git." Tonks said, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry, I just- I don't know, I feel like everything's jumbled. I don't know if it actually helps but it feel like it does. To... you know, just say it?"

"It's alright. That's me, the noble git. You can call me any name you want if it helps."

"How was it last night? Did you hurt yourself?"

Remus smiled, brushing a hand over her cheek. "Stop worrying about me, it was fine." Remus said. "You feel cold, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, I feel awful, but I could be worse." Tonks said. "I mean, I could have no soul."

"Have they given you chocolate?"

"Yes, of course. Didn't stop the vomiting, but..."

"Vomiting?" Remus asked. "I seem to remember Harry saying his cousin did the same."

"Well, dementors _are_ unpleasant." Tonks said, a small smile on her lips. "However, I think we might need a rather large amount this time. And I'm not sure the vomiting is dementor related."

"Oh?"

"I overheard the Healers talking last night. They thought I was asleep." Tonks said. "We're having another baby."

Remus felt his stomach sink. "What?"

"You don't look happy." Tonks said. "I thought this was what we wanted..."

"No, no, it is!" Remus said quickly. "I- I just want to know, did you know? Before the Kiss?"

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't know if you would have ever found out, or what would have happened..."

"Why are you sorry?" Remus asked. "This is good, Dora. Teddy's going to have a sister or brother. I am happy, I just- it's a bit of a shock."

"Can you sit with me?" She shifted over on the bed, and he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're warm, it's nice."

"I'm glad to be of service." Remus said as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He knew she preferred physical comfort, and Alastor and Kingsley had said she had always been that way, but were unsure if it was because they had always been the type to let her sleep in their bed if she was sick or upset, or if it was simply how she was. Remus had to admit, once he learned about that, Tonks' hesitation to force Teddy to sleep on his own every single night made sense.

"I am sorry we couldn't get you out of there before it happened." Remus said, stroking her hair.

"I just appreciate that people were trying, I wasn't sure if anyone but Dawlish believed me." Tonks said, and Remus realised she was shivering very slightly. He reached down, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her.

"Heating Charm, right?" Remus asked, wrapping the warm blanket around her shoulders.

"Yeah, just to keep me comfortable when I get too cold. I didn't think it'd last this long."

"Which? The charm, or the chill?" Remus asked. "I'd imagine they use a modified charm that would last indefinitely. As for the chill, I'm not sure. After all, not many people get a pardon halfway through a Kiss."

"Now, I'm not sure if it was halfway." Tonks said. "Although, and I'm still wondering if this is a blessing or not, when I was reliving the terrible memories, there really weren't that many. The ones that were there were terrible, but... I guess I could have had a worse life."

"You could have also had a better one." Remus said.

"How's Teddy?"

"He hasn't been sleeping. He's either teething or missing you, I think it may be both."

"Teething?" Tonks asked. "But he's got quite a few teeth-"

"Yes, but the rest must come through eventually." Remus said. "I'll bring him by one day, maybe tomorrow. I just wanted to see how you were doing first."

"I hope I'm not here much longer. After all, won't you return to work in a couple of days?" Tonks asked, but Remus shook his head.

"Minerva has a temporary teacher for the first two weeks, she wanted me to have time to adapt to it just being Teddy and myself. As of yesterday, she wants me to have time for helping you recover." He explained. "No one in the Order believed it, you know."

"I'm honestly glad." Tonks said. "I was worried that I'd lose everyone. I honestly don't remember everything I said to Kingsley."

"It was bad. I'd rather not repeat most of it."

"Oh, God..." Tonks said slowly. "I'd understand if no one forgave me."

"Nonsense, we know you were Imperiused. We just don't know who did it. And after all the pursuing you did, you wouldn't lose me that easy. And try as you might, you'll never lose Alastor and Kingsley."

* * *

Sirius had been unsure how to react at first. He didn't understand how no one had seen it happen, or if they did, why no one stopped it. He didn't know when it had happened, or why.

All he knew was he was sitting in Nate's office in the Werewolf Ward, staring at a letter that had been left with a _baby_ in front of the office's door. He asked around, but no one had seen a thing.

The baby had simply appeared, apparently.

The letter said nothing except that the baby was six months old and had been bitten a few days after birth. The letter said they couldn't care for an infected child, and was sure that Werewolf Support Services could.

"Couldn't even leave the baby a name or a birthday." Sirius said slowly. "People are heartless."

"We'd be able to potentially trace a name or birthday." Nate said. "The parents probably don't want to be found."

"Nate, can we cure a baby?"

"I wouldn't trust us to try." Nate said. "She's so small, I think I'd wait until she was a few years old at least. Unless we can adjust the antidote for a child this small..."

"No, we just make sure she can handle full moons until then." Sirius said. "We'll contact the Ministry, make sure she ends up in a family that can handle an infected child,-"

"What about Remus and Tonks?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, they've got their own issues, we can't pile a sick child onto that." Sirius said. "I'd do it, but I work every single day. There needs to be someone around when she's ill, and she'll be very ill-"

"Weren't you just going off about how Alastor and Kingsley were thinking of doing this all again?" Nate asked. "You know, the 'baby shite', as you called it?"

"I wasn't 'going off', I was just saying it was going to be strange when one of their kids is old enough to be the other one's _mother_." Sirius said. "However, they did already raise a Metamorphmagus, and their son-in-law is a werewolf, so they wouldn't necessarily be clueless when it comes to werewolves..."

"What does the Metamorphmagus have to do with being a werewolf?"

"Oh, nothing really, just that they're probably used to children who aren't normal." Sirius said. "I'm just not sure what age they were interested in, though."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." Nate offered, and Sirius agreed. He was sure they'd take the baby, and if they wouldn't, he would ask Remus and Tonks, just because he wanted the baby close by.

So, no, it wouldn't hurt to ask. However, it might hurt if the Ministry found a reason to deny them. Minister or not, Kingsley still had to subject himself to an investigation before adoption. And with Dora's recent actions, he was a little concerned they'd deny Kingsley and Alastor.

Adoption Services was a small office, on level two with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Administrative Registration Department, which had created the Muggle-Born Registration Commission during the war. The office that had housed the Muggle-Born Registration Commission had actually been turned into Adoption Service's office.

There were four cubicles in the office, hidden behind a desk where a receptionist would usually sit. However, the desk was empty. Sirius wandered towards the cubicles, where he found one woman reading a _Witch Weekly_ with an image of Kingsley on the front. Sirius made a note to ask Kingsley if he planned to tell them he had had an interview with the magazine. He also made a note to buy a copy of the magazine, he was curious what Kingsley had to say about his 'taboo family life', which the magazine promised he had spoken out about.

"Uh, hi, I'm hoping you can help me." Sirius said, and the young brunette looked up, placing the magazine down.

"Good morning, I'm Aileen, can I help you?" The woman asked in a tone of voice Sirius found ill-fitting for how early in the morning it currently was. Aileen's eyes drifted to the baby in Sirius' arms, who hadn't made a single noise since Sirius had left Nate's office. "If you're looking to place your child up for adoption, you'll need to fill out forms 1A and 1B, which are-"

"Oh, this isn't my child." Sirius said.

"Oh?" Aileen asked, leaning back slightly and looking concerned. Sirius wondered if she was thinking of calling the Aurors.

"I found her."

"You found her." She repeated, not looking entirely convinced.

"I realise this sounds bad, but I work for Werewolf Support Services. Run it, actually. I'm Sirius Black-"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. " _The_ Sirius Black?" She asked. "As in, the one who was arrested for-"

"For _not_ killing anyone, yes." Sirius said. "Now I help werewolves, which is why I'm here. Like I was saying, I found this baby this morning. No name, no birth date, nothing. All it says is that she's six months old and was infected when she was a few days old."

"Oh... well, see, she should be taken to St Mungo's to be checked over and they'll come to us so we can find a home-"

"Well, I have a home for her."

"You do?"

"I'm pretty sure." Sirius said. "I just want to know what needs to be done."

"Well, you'd have to register with our office to be monitored. We can't just give a baby to someone who has never had one before. Unless... you do have children?"

"No, I don't, but I didn't mean me." Sirius said. "My cousin's adoptive parents, they've been discussing it. Alastor Moody and Kingsley-"

"The _Minister_?" Aileen asked. "Oh, let me get you the forms." She opened a desk drawer, digging through folders before pulling out a few forms. Aileen was quick to discuss the forms, and was willing to let Sirius take the baby with him instead of putting her in the office's nursery where some children would stay temporarily.

Whether it was because the baby was a werewolf, or because they were willing to accept the quickest route possible, Sirius didn't know.

He was warned that the Ministry would monitor them for a few weeks, and Sirius was sure that wouldn't bother Kingsley or Alastor. After all, they had gone through the same thing with Tonks.

Sirius made sure to cover the baby's face when he Flooed to Kingsley and Alastor's, knowing Kingsley had taken the day off.

"You better keep quiet, we just got Ted to sleep." Alastor said, barely lowering the Daily Prophet to speak. Kingsley had already spotted the baby and raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I'll try, but no promises for this one." Sirius said.

"Who is that?" Kingsley asked as Sirius walked over to sit on the couch. Alastor finally put the newspaper down.

"She was found this morning, outside the Werewolf Ward. She was apparently bitten when she was a few days old." Sirius said. "I know you two were thinking of taking another kid in, so-"

"We'll take her." Alastor said. "I doubt you'll find many people willing to take an infected child, and we haven't heard from Adoption Services anyway."

"That's what I was thinking, and I've already gone to Adoption Services, they just need you two to fill out paperwork. And then they'll monitor you both, of course." Sirius said. "Who wants to hold her first?"

Alastor gestured to Kingsley. "I held Dora first out of both of us, he can."

Kingsley accepted the baby from Sirius. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. She was only left with a letter, not even a birth date was given." Sirius said. "All it says is she's about six months old."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

It was a stupid plan, Dawlish had to admit. However, they could release her from it in the end, and it would help her break through the last bit of control the attacker had. Hopefully.

He could then use Legilimency to see exactly what had happened that night. It was a long shot, he hadn't practised Legilimency very often, but it was necessary.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't resisted arrest, but he did refuse to talk. They still had no idea who Brutus Maximus was, which stalled the case.

"Are you ready?" Dawlish asked, and Tonks nodded. She looked unsure, and Dawlish couldn't blame her. " _Imperio_!"

Her eyes became unfocused as he felt her hand over control. So, why hadn't she been able to fight it that night? If she could hand over control, she should be able to fight it.

"Okay, Tonks, tell me who attacked you."

"No one."

"Don't lie. Tell me who Imperiused you."

"I don't know."

Remus was watching, looking concerned. Dawlish was sure, by the way he was bouncing his leg absentmindedly, he wanted to interrupt this.

Dawlish could feel the pull of another Imperius Curse, one that wasn't as strong as his.

"Tonks, tell me now." Dawlish said. "Who Imperiused you?"

Tonks looked like she was about to be sick, her hair was turning grey and Remus jumped to his feet. "Drop the curse." He said to Dawlish. "Drop it, _now_!"

Tonks' eyes rolled back, and Dawlish dropped the curse immediately. Remus was by her side in a second, turning her onto her side.

The seizure passed a few seconds later, and Dawlish felt terrible. "Should I get a Healer?"

Remus shook his head. "It's been happening for months." Remus said. "Dora, are you alright?"

Tonks looked up at Remus and nodded slowly. She pushed herself onto her back again, leaning against the pillows. "I- uh- I might vomit." She said, and Remus was quick. He grabbed the pan that had been sitting on the table next to her bed, just in time for her to snatch it from him and vomit into it. Remus rubbed her back slowly, muttering something.

Dawlish felt uncomfortable with vomit, he had to admit. He also felt uncomfortable with the fact she was clearly in terrible shape, and was apparently being allowed to go home in a few days. This did not seem like a good time to send her home.

Remus handed her water, taking the pan and waving his wand over it. Tonks took a sip, and then looked at Dawlish.

"Lucius."

"What?"

"Lucius told me to."

"Lucius Imperiused you?" Dawlish asked, and Tonks shook her head.

"No, he told someone to Imperius me. He'd ever get his hands dirty." Tonks said. "But I can't remember the man who did it. I can't remember his name. I can hear him saying that though, that Lucius told him to."

Dawlish quickly wrote everything down. "I'm sorry for making you sick-"

Tonks laughed, sounding a little bitter. "Don't flatter yourself, John."

"If you don't mind me saying, it seems odd that they'd let you go home. Being as sick as this, if that wasn't caused by my curse."

"It's unrelated to the dementor." Tonks said. "Not much can be done about morning sickness, I'm afraid."

"Morning...?" Dawlish began. "For the love of Merlin, the Wizengamot sentenced a pregnant witch to the Kiss! Why didn't you say something?"

"Why does everyone assume I knew?" Tonks demanded.

"You didn't?" Dawlish asked.

"I did not." Tonks said. "Do you know what would have happened? Afterwards, I mean?"

Dawlish shrugged. "They would have discovered it during the examination afterwards. Whether or not your body would be kept alive long enough to deliver the baby is something that the Wizengamot would have to vote on."

"Remus wouldn't get a say?" Tonks asked, frowning.

Dawlish shook his head. "Probably not." He said. "However, we don't need to focus on that. We need to focus on who Lucius had do this, and why-"

"Because I have information about him." Tonks said. "I don't know how he knows, but it's what I was told."

"Alright, well, we made progress." Dawlish said. "Get some more rest, we'll talk about this another day."

* * *

 _September_

Tonks had been released from St Mungo's finally, after spending two weeks there. She was doing better, and the Healers said the rest would come in time. Within an hour of returning home, Alastor and Kingsley had arrived at their house, finally breaking the news that they had adopted the abandoned baby Sirius had found- something no one thought to even tell Tonks.

"We've been calling her Anna." Kingsley said, placing Anna in Tonks' arms.

"Like the movie?" Tonks asked.

"No, that's _Annie_." Kingsley said.

"Is this why you kept coming to pick Teddy up, instead of letting me bring him over?" Remus asked.

"We didn't want you to know before Dora did." Alastor said. "And weren't sure if you'd be able to tell."

"Tell? Why, because there's a baby that wasn't there before?" Remus asked.

"No, we meant because you're both werewolves." Kingsley said.

"Well, there's that too." Remus said. "How old is she?"

"We don't know for sure." Alastor said. "Adoption Services decided to write her birthday as six months before the date she was found. If we ever find out otherwise, we'll get it changed."

"The Ministry can't identify it? What day would the Trace break?" Tonks asked.

"No idea." Kingsley said. "The Ministry is trying, but on the chance they can't, we'd simply have to be careful."

"I mean, at least we know she'll still go to Hogwarts at the proper time." Remus said.

"Wait, will she be the same year as Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"No, year after." Remus said. "And year before the next of-"

"Remus!" Tonks hissed, but Alastor and Kingsley laughed.

"Dora, we already know." Kingsley said. "The Healers told us."

"But they didn't tell Remus?" Tonks asked.

Kingsley shrugged. "We were still listed as your guardians, despite the fact you're definitely older than seventeen."

"Well, at least Anna's only younger than one nephew." Tonks said. "I wonder how many people can say they attended Hogwarts with their Aunts or Uncles."

"I attended with yours." Remus said.

"That doesn't count, you better shut it." Tonks said. "Anyways, I'd like to wash the smell of hospital off of me. If you wouldn't mind taking her back?"

Alastor stood, taking Anna from her.

"She's so quiet." Tonks remarked.

"Unlike you, yes." Alastor said. "I figure that might change near full moon."

"Well, it might not be too bad, if Sirius can alter Wolfsbane's dose for her. Has he said anything?" Remus asked. "I know he has some young kids spend the night in the ward, but I don't know if he's managed to alter the dose for them. Even without Wolfsbane, she should be alright."

Tonks headed upstairs, running a warm bath. She watched as the water filled the tub, stripping off her clothes. She looked in the mirror, studying herself. Her skin was more pale than usual, and she noticed she seemed to have lost weight in a few spots. She brushed a hand over her abdomen, wondering when she'd start to show.

She tossed her clothes into the hamper, stepping into the steaming water and sinking down, resting her head against the tile, closing her eyes.

Ever since speaking with Dawlish, she had been thinking more and more about the gala, and wondered why the name Mark seemed familiar, and why she always thought of Brutus when she thought of it.

 _You'll take my identity to the grave, by any means necessary,_ a male voice whispered in her ear. She jumped, her eyes snapping open. It sounded as if the person speaking had been right next to her.

Mark. Mark _what_?

Suddenly, she could see it. She had hidden a folder in Williamson's desk when he turned away.

Mark Williamson, her fellow Auror's own cousin, the _Snatcher_.

Her body seemed to act on its own accord, and before she knew it, she was forcing her own head beneath the water. She was struggling with herself, trying to pull herself out of the _Imperius_ and above the water long enough to scream for help, hoping _someone_ was near enough to their room.

She wasn't sure if she even managed to scream Remus' name, or if she made enough noise when she knocked everything off of the side of the bathtub, but she felt someone's hands on her.

"No-" Tonks gasped as she was pulled above the water. Remus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her from the tub.

She was left gasping for air on the cold bathroom floor for a moment before she felt a towel being wrapped around her shoulders. "Dora, what happened?" Remus asked urgently, rubbing her shoulders vigorously. "Are you insane?" He demanded.

She shook her head, coughing. "Th- that wasn't me-" She managed, and she realised she was shaking. "I still ha- haven't broken through it-"

"The curse?" Remus asked, and she nodded. "Okay, deep breath. It's okay, you're fine." Despite the fact his shirt was definitely soaked, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her dripping hair.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to stop herself from shaking. "I- I know who it was."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I know who Imperiused me." Tonks said. "I need to speak to Dawlish."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

Tonks and Remus arrived at the Ministry with time to spare, so she went up to the Auror department to visit the ones who were working that evening. As she approached the department, she heard a quiet whisper from the door leading the Auror break room.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She turned to see a man wrapped in a cloak. "Yes?"

"Aren't you Nymphadora Tonks?" He asked. She stared at him. "I went to Hogwarts with you."

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Don't remember?" The man asked, and she shook her head. The moment she did that, he grabbed her arm, dragging her into the break room. He slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the door shut. "If you scream, I'll kill you. Got it?"

She nodded and he released her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I have a mission for you."

"Excuse me?" She demanded, and he lowered his hood. "You're-"

"Mark Williamson, the Snatcher. At your service, beautiful." He said. "You're thinking of turning me in, telling them I've been here. But you won't remember me when I'm done, don't worry."

Tonks took a step back, hugging her cloak around herself quickly, part of her wondering which pocket she had stashed her wand in. She could hear Alastor's comments about this exact situation.

 _"How could you forget where your wand is, Nymphadora?"_

"Ah, don't flatter yourself, love. I've heard you get plenty of shagging, I'm not here for that." Mark said. "Nah, I'm here for something else. You see, I made an acquaintance during the war. Now he needs my help, paid me good for it. Don't know why a bird like yourself is worth so much, but I'm not complaining. Not many people get six hundred Galleons so easily."

"So, what do you want?"

"You're going to kill the Minister."

"If you want him dead, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because my mate needs you gone too." Mark said. "Lucius told me to, so I am. _Imperio_!"

It caught her off guard, and despite its weakness, she couldn't fight it.

"You're going to hide my file. In Al's desk, where no one will see it. If anyone asks, you were talking to Auror Savage, you won't tell a soul my name. You'll take my identity to the grave, by any means necessary. Right after the Minister is sworn in, you will set fire to the new statue. You will tell him he is unfit to be Minister. You will them that you are a Death Eater. You'll say exactly what is written here." Mark said, shoving a piece of parchment into her hand. She wanted to drop it, but found she couldn't. Why couldn't she fight this? "And then you will kill the Minister."

She wanted to say no, wanted to fight him, but found herself nodding instead.

"Now you'll go, chat with your friends in the Auror department like you were going to, then you will return to the gala as if nothing has happened. You will not tell a single person you met me, or that I've told you to do anything." Mark said. "Go."

* * *

There was some relief in the fact she had been able to tell Dawlish everything, because it meant this ordeal was possibly reaching its end. It seemed she had managed to break through the last of the curse when Remus had saved her from another, more forced, attempt of suicide.

For some reason, though, she cried herself to sleep. It started after he entered the bedroom and spent a few minutes pulling the blankets off of the floor where he had shoved them aside a few nights before. She was still complaining about feeling cold sometimes, so he made the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around her. At this, she burst into tears, something Remus was sure he'd never understand, but he didn't say anything.

He simply climbed onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He shifted so they were laying down slightly, and let her cry. She didn't say anything, so he didn't speak. Slowly, her sobs became nothing more than shuddering breaths which slowly became slow and deep breaths as she drifted off.

He reveled in the feeling of her being back in his arms, back in their home.

And now, Lucius wasn't getting out of Azkaban, there was no way he'd be released. Once Mark Williamson was found, he'd be in Azkaban too. Draco had changed a lot since Lucius' arrest, he had been working hard to choose a specialty for the next phase of his training that would start in December, and had actually been talking to a Muggle girl that lived down the block. Remus wondered whether Draco had come home from training yet, or if he had taken the long way home to visit the Muggle girl at the pub where she worked a few blocks away.

Remus listened for any sign that Teddy was upset, but heard no sound from his son's room. He took Teddy to visit Tonks nearly every day, and almost every day, Teddy ended up falling asleep with Tonks on her hospital bed. Remus would simply sit and read for a few hours before one of them woke up.

Following those visits, Teddy was more inclined to sleep at night, as long as he was with Remus.

Remus was sure Teddy would share Tonks' need of physical comfort.

Remus finally fell asleep, hours after Tonks had, but his dreams were not as comforting as consciousness.

He saw Tonks, laying in a hospital bed, as if asleep. Her skin was pale and cold, and she was sickeningly thin, bones clearly visible beneath her skin. The one part that wasn't wasting away was her abdomen, which was round and swollen, and Remus could see slight movements beneath her skin. It was similar to when she was nearing the premature end of her first pregnancy, when Teddy would shift and they'd see an imprint of an elbow or knee for a split moment. But this was worse, somehow.

Was this how it would have been if she had gotten the Kiss, if they had known about the pregnancy?

He touched her hand, barely flinching from the chill of her skin. Her eyes shot open, but they were colourless, the pupils and irises erased by the removal of her soul.

Remus woke with a start, heart pounding.

She had rolled over at some point and was now facing away from him, buried beneath the blankets with only her hair visible. He shifted closer under the blanket, wrapping an arm around her. She stirred, so he kissed her shoulder gently. "It's just me." He whispered, and she relaxed against him, drifting back to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up before her. He found himself laying with his arms wrapped around both Tonks and Teddy, and wondered why he hadn't felt her get up to grab him, or hadn't heard him crying. He carefully pulled his arms free and slipped out of bed, heading downstairs to begin breakfast. As he always did, he opened the back door to allow fresh air and owls to pass through. There was a note on the fridge from Draco, he had apparently already gone in to training. If he spent this much training, Remus wondered how bad his work hours would be in the future.

 _Or he's with the Muggle girl,_ Remus decided.

Within a few minutes, an owl swooped in with a copy of the Daily Prophet, followed by numerous other owls with various letters. He picked them up, sorting through the envelopes. Every single one was addressed to Tonks.

The front door slammed open, making Remus jump and drop the envelopes. "Don't open any mail you get!' Alastor barked, rushing into the kitchen.

"Why?" Remus asked, and Alastor grabbed the Daily Prophet and shoved it into his hands.

 ** _Convenient Cover Up By Incompetent Minister?_**

 _In August, the Daily Prophet's Queen of the Quill covered a shocking and disturbing story. One of the Ministry's own Aurors attempted to assassinate the Minister in the presence of dozens of witnesses, including other Aurors. Even more disturbing is the identity of this would-be assassin, Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Following the attempt, the Daily Prophet dug into Auror Tonks' past. A past, I dare admit, is a little more than scandalous._

 _In a shocking turn of events, Ex-Auror Tonks has been released from Azkaban and the Ministry is now looking to arrest a seemingly unrelated suspect._

 _Could this be a cover up by the Minister himself? Is he hiding an even bigger scandal? Has Ex-Auror Tonks been manipulating the law for her own benefit?_

 _With extensive research, I uncovered dark and twisted secrets hidden from the public. Read more on Page 4!_

"I suppose I don't want to read what's on page four." Remus said, and Alastor shook his head.

"I'm going to kill whoever gave Rita Skeeter her job back." Alastor said. "Don't open anything, don't let her touch anything. No doubt some of those have nasty jinxes. Gather them up as they arrive. We'll burn them all later. There may be curses that get activated when they're burned, Merlin knows I'd include one."

"Have you ever sent one?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Almost sent one to you, but other than that, no." Alastor said. "Kingsley's been getting letters all morning, everyone's outraged-"

"He's opened them?" Remus asked.

"No one's stupid enough to send a jinx to the Minister, letters are traceable if you try hard enough." Alastor said. "Gather all of the letters, we'll deal with them later. Don't let Dora read this."

"Don't let me read what?"

Both men turned to see Tonks standing at the bottom of the stairs, Teddy balanced on her hip.

"We'll discuss it over breakfast. Kingsley's cooking across the street." Alastor said, walking forward and taking Teddy.

"But we just got up." Tonks said. "I wasn't planning on getting dressed."

"Then don't, you're going across the street, not to Scotland." Alastor said.

"We'll meet you over there." Tonks said, walking to the hall closet. Alastor left with Teddy, and Remus gathered the letters into one pile. Tonks handed him a sweater and they shoved their feet into shoes, heading across the street.

They didn't mention the article during breakfast, but it lingered in the back of his mind.

Remus noticed Tonks barely touched her breakfast, and she was resting her head on her arms after only a few minutes, watching Teddy, who was eating bits of chopped fruit.

"You've barely eaten." Kingsley commented, looking at Tonks.

"Maybe I'm not hungry."

"You should eat." Remus said. "Just eat a little."

"I feel like I'm going to pass out, let's not add vomiting to that." Tonks grumbled.

"Maybe you feel faint because you haven't eaten." Remus said, brushing her hair away from her face. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and looked exhausted, but still gave him a small smile.

"Look, you're all giving me trouble but Teddy's making a huge mess with his food. Is my lack of appetite really the issue here?" Tonks asked, gesturing to Teddy, who had just smashed a bit of banana with a loud giggle.

"This time next year, we'll have three very young children making messes in both of our houses." Alastor said. "I think we can wait a few years to teach them proper manners."

"You mean, like the proper manners you taught me."

"We tried." Kingsley said. "You get a pass this time for having your head on the table, but only because you can be classified as sick."

"And anything goes when I'm sick." Tonks commented. "And I think morning sickness deserves a special type of recognition in terms of this rule. I don't see any of you getting sick or growing humans in your bodies."

"Men get sick." Remus said. "I'm about to, actually."

"Different kind of sick, but noted."

"Of course it's different, he didn't choose to get Lycanthropy." Kingsley said. "Yet, women are almost always interested in more kids, you don't see Remus saying he _wants_ another full moon."

"I can't argue that, but I can point out that _I_ grew that." Tonks said, pointing to Teddy. "Which reminds me, Remus, we probably have to talk to Leo at some point. I don't know if he's fully trained or still being mentored, but he helped with Teddy so I'd like to use him again."

The front door opened and they heard someone entering. "Just me!" Draco called.

"We're here!" Remus responded. A moment later, Draco appeared at the kitchen door.

"We just finished breakfast, are you hungry?" Kingsley asked, and Draco shook his head.

"No, thanks, I was- I already had breakfast."

"Were you with Diana again?" Remus asked. "I thought you were at training."

"I was. From one to nine. I had breakfast with Diana." Draco said, as Kingsley waved his wand and cleared the dishes.

"Diana?" Tonks asked, raising her head as Draco sat. "McCleary?"

Draco nodded. "You know her?"

"Her mother babysat me, she's got to be... forty seven by now."

"Forty eight next month." Draco said. "Diana's just turned seventeen. Did any of you see the Daily Prophet this morning? I heard a few people talking about it at St Mungo's."

"Oh, we've seen it." Remus said.

"I haven't." Tonks said. "Apparently I'm not allowed to."

"You probably shouldn't." Alastor said. "Rita held nothing back."

"How did she find out about everything?" Draco asked. "Or is most of that false? It's Rita Skeeter, so-"

"Page four, you mean?" Kingsley asked, and Draco nodded. "Well, it's not that it's false, but it's all stuff we've only discussed at home, never in public."

"What does it mention?" Tonks asked. "I deserve to know, I think."

"Everything, but none of the truth." Alastor said. "It's all in a negative light, too. You're apparently a Death Eater who aided in bringing Voldemort back, you betrayed the Order, had an affair while married to Remus, you killed Charity Burbage, it even talks about the letters that claim to support all of this."

"I just don't understand something. Shouldn't they be mad at Harry for Voldemort's downfall? So, why am I being targeted by this slander?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with Voldemort's death." Remus said. "However, I can't think of a reason for them to target you, except that you have deep connections in the Ministry, Order _and_ you're related to quite a few Death Eaters."

"So is every other halfblood and pureblood!" Tonks said. "Alastor is, Kingsley is, Draco is! I'm sure you are too, Remus!"

"You and Draco are directly related to Death Eaters. They can't slander Draco because it's publicly known that he has the mark, and that he's turned his back on his family."

"Much like Sirius." Kingsley said. "Sirius just didn't have the mark."

"I've always been actively against Dark magic, though." Tonks said. "I was an Auror!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the first Auror who has turned against the Ministry." Alastor said. "It happened in the first war, too."

"What do they gain from it, though?" Tonks asked. "That's what I want to know."

"They gain the Order losing a member." Draco said. "Even if the Order's technically disbanded, getting rid of members would be satisfying for them. They'll probably target others too."

"Do you think they may be trying to regroup, then? Try to finish what he started?" Tonks asked.

"The Order outnumbers the amount of Death Eaters that aren't dead or imprisoned. They'd need to get rid of members somehow." Alastor said. "Ruining reputations could ruin the support the Order has, killing them or getting them arrested with dwindle the numbers. They know they're outnumbered, so if they want to finish was Voldemort started, they have a lot of work to do."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

October began with a couple days of rain which were quickly followed by sunny days and frosty nights. Shortly after the announcement of Tonks' second pregnancy spread among their friends in the Order, an announcement from Bill and Fleur followed, and it turned out both women were due in the last few days of April.

Teddy began walking on his own, which meant they had to baby-proof both houses. He also began to babble full words, which meant they were careful about what they said around him, because there was no telling when he might parrot a word they said.

The middle of October brought Lucius' trial, during which he claimed he had nothing to do with the plot. With no Mark Williamson to be found, there was no one to dispute his claims. However, other evidence proved to be enough and the jury- randomly selected members of the general population due to the dismissal of the entire Wizengamot- had still found him guilty, and he was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

It felt like the end of the ordeal, and that was good. However, Remus couldn't help but feel like Tonks didn't seem to relieved about it. She didn't seem happy, either. She had been a little emotionless in the last few weeks, which worried him.

Remus knew Tonks had been well enough to leave St Mungo's, and that was good. However, she still wasn't herself. She was quiet and withdrawn. Her skin was pale, her appearance remained unmorphed. He didn't mind this part, he always found her beautiful, but he was still concerned. She was losing weight fast, and sometimes at night, he'd study her, trying to figure out how he could help. With her weight loss, every item of clothing she owned hung loosely, and he was heartbroken every time he realised he could count her ribs if her camisole shifted slightly, or that he could clearly see the outline of her spine.

Kingsley and Alastor clearly noticed, but Kingsley said they just had to keep an eye it. She had dropped weight drastically when she was younger, during Auror training, when she had fallen into a deep depression after convincing herself that she was failing. Kingsley said that the Dementor experience could have amplified that, and he and Alastor definitely tried to insist she eat something- even something small- whenever Tonks and Remus were at their house or whenever they came to Remus and Tonks'.

It was strange to see her losing weight while also graining. While she lost weight everywhere else, her abdomen was slightly rounded now. While it was still early, it was also noticeable on her thin frame. The baby was thriving, and that was a good thing. He was just worried because she was not.

The only upside he could see right now was that her morning sickness didn't seem as terrible as last time. She slept longer, of course, and did vomit occasionally, but it wasn't as bad as when she was pregnant with Teddy. Remus wondered if most of her sickness with Teddy had been caused by stress, not the pregnancy itself. He had sent a letter to Leo, voicing his concerns. In turn, Leo spoke with Henrietta O'Malley- his mentor- about the situation. In his response to Remus, he said all they could was make sure she was still eating and healthy and they'd discuss the issues during appointments. If she reached her third trimester with these same issues, they'd use an alternative birthing method to ensure she could survive the birth in her weakened state.

Anna was also thriving and hadn't been too much of a challenge around full moon. She had become fussy and impossible to console, but managed not to get injured by the transformation, and the Ministry had managed to trace her birth info, surprisingly. The birth date that Adoption Services had estimated was only off by one day, and had been fixed. They had also found out who her parents were, and they had been surprised to find out Anna's father was Fenrir Greyback. Her mother was also a werewolf from Greyback's pack, and the Ministry had been unable to find her. Greyback, on the other hand, was where he had been since two months after the war: Azkaban.

The full moon brought good news to Remus. Sirius obtained a blood sample before Remus' transformation, and told Remus the next day there had been a change in how his blood reacted to the rise of the moon. It hadn't been a huge change, it was actually a microscopic change, but it was there.

Upon learning that, Tonks' seemingly emotionless facade broke for a brief time as the mood in their house became celebratory. Remus was amazed to think he had started the decade alone and depressed, jobless and starving- and he was ending the decade with a loving family, a possible cure in his future, a _wife and child_ and a job he loved.

Even with the war barely behind them and the more recent events, he found he didn't care. Things were turning out better than he could have, or would have, ever expected.

At the end of October, on the final day, he visited Godric's Hollow with Harry, Sirius and Tonks. He was ashamed to admit he hadn't visited them until now, but he had never gotten the nerve to return. He had planned the funerals alone and while many Order members, relatives of Lily's and a lot of other witches and wizards had attended, he had felt very much alone. Sirius had already been arrested, he was under the impression Peter was dead, and he felt like there was no one else for him.

They also visited the house and left flowers- foxgloves, which were ironically Lily's favourite- on the graves and by the house's front door and made plans to visit James and Lily once a month from now on.

November brought the fourth month of her pregnancy, but unfortunately, it was her last.

All it took was a split second, and it was gone.

They had just put Teddy down for a nap, and had been talking about his recent refusal to nap in the afternoons. They had paused at the top of the stairs, Remus suggesting they shift his nap time to a little later. Her hair had turned grey, but Remus hadn't caught on quick enough, reacting too late to keep her from falling down the stairs. Despite a delayed Cushioning Charm, he knew the risk was too high.

He wasted no time in reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Dora, don't move." He said, when he realised she regained consciousness and was trying to sit up.

"But-"

"Don't move." He repeated, quickly feeling over her for any obvious signs of broken bones.

"Remus, I'm-" She broke off with a wince as he touched her left temple.

"Are you in pain?" Remus asked, pressing his hand along her abdomen, waiting for her to wince or say anything to indicate an injury. His heart nearly stopped when he pressed gently below her belly button and she winced. "That hurts?" He asked.

"Well, not _hurts_ , but more... tender?" She said.

Remus finally helped her sit up. "We're going to St Mungo's." He decided. "Just to be-"

Remus broke off as he noticed something dark red staining her jeans on her upper thigh. Tonks looked down, confusion turning to terror. Tonks let out a sob, and Remus felt his heart clench.

* * *

Sirius had gone over the second he hung up the phone, and arrived just as Remus and Tonks disappeared through the fireplace. Remus had sounded panicked on the phone, and Sirius felt terrible.

No one deserved to lose a child.

Sirius called Alastor and Kingsley, telling them what had happened. They brought Anna over and waited with Sirius while Teddy remained asleep upstairs. A few hours passed before Remus and Tonks emerged from the fireplace, neither saying anything to the occupants of the living room. Remus shook his head when Sirius opened his mouth to speak, and it seemed the answer was obvious. Between Tonks' tear stained cheeks and the shake of Remus' head, they all just knew.

Remus helped Tonks up the stairs, and it was quiet in the living room when Remus came downstairs, nearly an hour later. "She's resting." He said. "Teddy's with her."

"Moony, I'm sorry." Sirius said. "Can I do anything?"

"Nothing to do." Remus said with a shrug. "It's over. Leo said she'll be alright. Physically, at least. She kept apologising, she thinks it's her fault. I know it's not anyone's, but... I just feel awful, I saw her hair shifting- I just didn't do anything."

"It's not your fault." Kingsley said. "This is the first seizure she's had in a while, how were either of you to know?"

Remus shrugged again. "We knew the seizures had been happening, we shouldn't have risked it."

They heard footsteps and all looked towards the stairs in time to see Tonks coming downstairs with Teddy.

"Dora, you should be resting." Remus said.

"I think Teddy's hungry. It is nearly dinnertime, after all." Tonks said.

Remus walked to the bottom of the stairs, reaching for Teddy. "Let me handle it." He said gently. "Are you hungry?"

Tonks shook her head, but handed Teddy to Remus.

"Dora..." Kingsley began.

"Don't say anything, please." Tonks said, her voice shaking. Kingsley stood, walking over to her. He held his arms out and there was a brief pause before she stepped forward into his arms. He hugged her tightly, muttering something Remus didn't hear. Tonks nodded and sniffed against his chest, and Remus was sure she was crying again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

Dawlish had been an Auror for decades now, but he hadn't ever thought he'd see this.

They had searched for Mark Williamson following Tonks' revelation, but had no luck. Now that Lucius had been out away, he decided to try a new approach.

Three days after the Daily Prophet ran a front page 'Wanted' article, he was called down to the security desk.

Mark Williamson was turning himself in.

He handed over his wand without any resistance, and went with Dawlish without a fight.

Dawlish decided to handle the interrogation himself. He found being the Head Auror was a little boring, and he figured he might as well see the last of this case through.

"I'll give a confession." Mark said, as soon as they sat down in the interrogation room.

"Why?" Dawlish asked. "Why now?"

Mark shrugged. "It's the right thing to do, ain't it?"

"Well, sure." Dawlish said, and he pulled a piece of parchment and a self writing quill from his robes, setting them on the table. "So, how do you know Lucius Malfoy?"

* * *

There had been a shift in mood when Mark Williamson was arrested. By late November, he had been tried and sentenced, given only ten years in Azkaban after he willingly divulged more information about Lucius. That didn't matter, because it turned out he was doing what most Snatchers were doing- trying to make easy money.

She realised, though, that she stopped actually caring about the case when she lost the baby.

 _"You don't have to be brave about this."_

That had been what Kingsley had whispered the day she miscarried, and she wasn't sure why, but it helped. She had wanted to be strong, wanted to hide her feelings, but instead she gave in. Remus was heartbroken by what happened, and they spent quite a few nights quietly holding each other. She hated that she cried a lot, but Remus was patient with her. While he never cried, she knew he was grieving. After all, it had been their child.

December brought a break in both Auror training for Harry and Healer training for Draco, but they still had assignments and studying to do, and Tonks was surprised when they chose to study together. On the morning before Christmas Eve, she found them in the kitchen together. With Teddy napping, and Remus with Sirius at St Mungo's for a few more hours, she was a little bored and figured she may as well see what Draco and Harry were doing.

"So you two are studying together, for two very separate things?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, we were going to ask each other questions." Draco said. "Test each other."

"And I was thinking getting a potential Healer's opinion on this case we're assigned to may help." Harry said, and then he sighed. "It's frustrating, though, it's not an easy assignment."

"Ask Granger to come over and do it for you." Draco said.

"It's that silly cold case one, isn't it?" Tonks asked. "You know, figure out which suspect fits this crime?"

"Yes, actually." Harry said.

"It's not a real case. They use it to trick Auror trainees." Tonks explained. "They don't think trainees will think to ask for outside help. You've got the right idea asking a Healer, but there's no rules in the assignment saying you can't ask your mentor or another Auror for help. Who's mentoring you?"

"Proudfoot." Harry said.

"Ah, yeah... I wouldn't ask him." Tonks said. "He was so overly confident that he'd be the only one who got right in his training year."

"And was he?" Draco asked.

"Nope. Only one who got it wrong." Tonks said.

"I might be the one who gets it wrong." Harry said.

"I think you missed half of what she said." Draco said. "No rules against asking other Aurors."

"Oh, right. Hey, Tonks, would you still count?" Harry asked, and Tonks nodded, sitting down.

"I do still count, I believe." She said. "You have to figure out which of those suspects it was, but it's a trick question."

"It's someone unidentified?"

"Look at the victim report again. What kind of wounds are they?" Tonks asked.

Harry pulled a piece of parchment out from under the one he was writing on. "Multiple wounds to torso. Fatal wound is three diagonal slashes to the throat. Cause unknown."

"So, ask the Healer." Tonks said. "Draco, would a spell cause such uniform wounds?"

"Probably not, most slicing charms will be random." Draco said. "But I think anyone would know that."

"So, what could cause the wounds?" Tonks asked Harry.

"I don't know, a knife?" Harry asked.

"In a group of three?"

Harry sighed again. "It sounds like an animal to me, honestly. Something with claws. Maybe a hippogriff, I don't know."

Draco looked a little unamused.

"Right, so... now what to do you do?" Tonks said. "If you believe it's a creature, not a person, what's your next step?"

"I honestly have no clue. Aurors don't deal with creatures on a routine basis, do they?" Harry asked, and she shook her head. "So... it's not the Aurors' case, is it?"

"No, but whose is it?" Tonks asked.

"Uh... Magical Creatures?"

"Beast or being?" Tonks asked, and Harry looked confused again. "Check the date of the attack."

Harry grabbed another piece of parchment. "September 16th, 1997."

"Oh, they changed the date. That wasn't the date I had." Tonks said. "This should be easy, considering. Was there any event that day?"

Harry simply stared at her.

"Something that happens... I don't know, on a regular basis?"

"I don't, uh- oh! Full moon?"

Tonks nodded. "So, beast or being?"

"There are werewolf departments in both." Harry said, and Tonks nodded. "But, this is dated before Sirius reopened Werewolf Support Services, so I guess beast?"

Tonks nodded.

"But, as of now, only the Werewolf Registry is open." Harry said. "So, who arrests?"

"You said it yourself, this is before Sirius opened Werewolf Support Services again. So, what closed down when he started it again?"

"Werewolf Capture?"

Tonks nodded. "There you go. If this was dated for June of 1998 or later, it _would_ be the Aurors' case. However, it's not."

"But, you just gave me the answers, didn't you?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "No, we talked through it, something you'll do with a lot of Senior Aurors with cases. And, Draco, your mother wrote again. I'm the type to preach this kind of stuff, but maybe you should at least write her tomorrow."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe."

"I also found something that might interest you." Tonks said. "So, the Dark Mark is, for all intents and purposes, a tattoo. A magical tattoo. There happens to be a shop in Knockturn Alley that has covered Dark Marks with other tattoos."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"I sent a letter to a few Aurors, I asked Kingsley and Alastor, I dug around. I told you I'd help, and here we are." Tonks said. "Unfortunately it can't be removed but you can cover it."

"But I don't want a tattoo."

"Why not?" Tonks asked. "Tattoos aren't bad. Kingsley has one."

"Does he?" Harry asked.

"Back of his right shoulder." Tonks said. "A lynx paw print."

"Is it magical?" Harry asked, and Tonks shook her head. "What's the difference?"

"Well, magical ones move, shift colour, other things. Muggle ones don't do anything." Tonks said. "You can get charms, actually. Nothing major, but little good luck charms and things. I'm thinking of getting one of my wrist."

"A good luck charm?" Draco asked, and she shook her head.

"A moon that follows the phases." Tonks said. "Obviously I know the phases, but I like the idea. I'm telling you Draco, it might be the only thing to do, unfortunately."

* * *

Tonks knew Molly hadn't meant anything by it, and she probably hadn't even realised it when she said it.

Molly had invited everyone- including Draco- to join them for dinner on Christmas Eve, and it took a while for Tonks to agree. She didn't want to see Fleur, if she had to be honest. She knew that Fleur would definitely be showing by now, and part of her resented the woman for no reason other than the fact _Fleur_ hadn't fallen down the stairs.

 _Lucky, beautiful Fleur,_ she reflected bitterly.

Once they got there, she noticed Molly looked at Remus with pity. Poor Remus, his own wife couldn't carry a baby. Then she turned to Tonks, gave her a sort-of-comforting hug. When she stepped back, she said it.

"Oh, Tonks, dear, you're looking much too thin! Have you been eating?"

Tonks didn't respond at the time, and she wasn't sure Molly even realised what she had just said. Ten minutes later, it was still on her mind. Somehow, the comment was made worse when she heard Fleur's laughter in the kitchen. A few seconds later, the obviously pregnant witch entered the living room.

"Remus, I want to leave." She said quietly to Remus, who was sitting next to her. Hermione was sitting on the floor a few feet away with Teddy. They hadn't seen much of Hermione until she had taken on an apprenticeship in Sirius' department at the end of November, after spending a couple of months doing nothing but spending time at the twins' shop and the Burrow, with a few visits to everyone else.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked quietly.

" _Please_."

Remus stood, taking her hand. Tonks was glad the living room was a little crowded, because no one seemed to notice them leaving. Alastor and Kingsley were talking to Arthur, the twins were talking with Sirius, Draco and Harry were talking with Ginny. Fleur had headed over to Hermione and Teddy, and Tonks found herself purposely ignoring the blonde's presence.

It made her feel childish, but she just _hated_ Fleur.

Remus led her into the kitchen, grabbing their jackets.

"Oh, you're not leaving yet, are you?" Molly asked. "You've barely arrived!"

"Not leaving, just going for a walk." Remus said with a smile. Tonks took her jacket, wrapping it around her thin frame as Remus put his on. They headed outside into the snowy garden, Remus taking her hand again.

She dimly wondered if it was an act of affection, or if it was his way to keep her from leaving.

"Talk to me." Remus said as they walked.

"I hate Fleur." Tonks said. "And Molly, a little."

"Why?"

"Did you see her? Fleur, I mean. Glowing, beautiful, happy, and _pregnant_. That should _me_ , with the aching back and possibly swollen ankles, irritated because I just _can_ be." Tonks said bitterly. "And then Molly, and the way she looked at you. Poor Remus, your wife is useless and killed your baby. And then telling me I look too thin? Of course I do, Molly, I'm not like your perfectly fertile daughter-in-law!"

Remus stopped, turning to face her. "Dora, it was not your fault." Remus said. "We can sit down and go through the chain of events that led to the miscarriage, but it will _never_ be your fault." He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "And, love, Molly tells everyone they're too thin. You have to know she didn't mean anything by it. If it makes you feel better, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Veelas have nothing on you, Dora."

She sighed against his chest.

He took a step back, cupping the side of her face in his hand. "And listen, we will have another baby. I know it won't be _this_ baby, but it will happen." Remus said gently. "Remember, we agreed three weeks without seizures."

"But what if that never happens?"

"I just don't want us to go through this again." Remus said. "Dora, I can't see you go through this again. Would it make you feel better if we talk to Leo in a few weeks? We'll get his opinion."

"I want a little girl, with your eyes and your smile."

"One day, I _promise_."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

 _June, 2000_

They had spent her twenty seventh birthday in St Mungo's. That had not been his original plan, but Leo had responded to his letter and said he had an open appointment that day, and Remus accepted immediately. Leo had finally become qualified to work on his own in January, and had taken their files back from Healer O'Malley. He had quickly become a popular Healer, and taken on a lot of new patients because the Wizarding World had started to hit a post-war population hike.

Leo had told them, without hesitation, that having another baby would be foolish at this moment. Tonks was extremely underweight, and he wanted her to reach a specific minimum before they even considered another baby. Her seizures presented another possible complication.

They left the appointment feeling a little worse than when they had gone, but she apparently took it to heart. By the time Fleur and Bill welcomed their first daughter, Victoire Isabelle, on the the second of May, she had already reached the minimum he had set. She now weighed close to what she had weighed the year she worked in Hogsmeade, before Dumbledore's death, when stress and overworking had taken a toll on her. She had returned to eating three meals a day, and Remus was a little surprised when meat with dinner seemed to become a new habit. He knew she hadn't always been an avid meat eater, unless it was close to full moon- for him- but the extra protein would probably help her. She also got a jogging stroller and took to jogging at least once a day with Teddy. After a few days, Harry joined her, because he had reached the part of Auror training where trainees had to do a minimum number of hours of exercise per week.

They had returned to Leo, who ran a number of tests to ensure she could get pregnant and carry a baby to term- just to be safe- and they had waited nearly three weeks before he contacted them and said the results were in.

They returned to St Mungo's and a helpful receptionist had led them to Leo's office, where they had been waiting for the last half hour. The door finally opened and Leo entered.

"Sorry about that, my appointments have been running late today." He said, walking around the desk and sitting. "First, I'd like to say you are looking better, Nymphadora. I'm happy that you were able to turn around in such a short time. You're not morphing, are you?"

"Right now? No." Tonks said. "I haven't been morphing very much lately."

Leo nodded. "Well, like I said, the results did come back. Unfortunately, it's not good news." Leo said regretfully. "We've run the tests, I actually ordered they be done twice, but unfortunately, it appears that your ovaries have not been producing or releasing eggs. In other words, you're simply not fertile."

"So, what can we do? What can _I_ do?" Tonks asked. "And why would this happen? I mean, clearly I was fertile for the last few years, so-"

"It could be caused by anything. You're still considered underweight, perhaps the Kiss did it, I'm not sure we'll ever know. However, there are a few options we can look at." Leo said. "Adoption, for one-"

"No." Tonks said, and Remus felt surprised. "It's not that I'm against adoption, I'm _obvsiously_ not, I just- I want my own baby."

Leo nodded. "You can get a donor, a woman could donate an egg-"

"No." Tonks repeated. "The baby still wouldn't be _mine_."

"There's also the option of a surrogate. The baby would be yours, in that case. We'd go through a treatment to make sure you produce eggs, we'd extract them and fertilise them with sperm we'd have to obtain from Remus, and implant them-"

"If we can do treatments to get me to ovulate again, can't we just skip the part where we implant them in some stranger?" Tonks asked. "I'd like to carry my own baby, or am I unable to?"

"You can, but the seizures are concerning. If it's what you'd prefer, we can try the treatments, and we simply monitor your seizures." Leo said. "Generally, we do it based on age. Now you're still considered young, so you're lucky. And because it was never a constant issue, I think we can treat it with- at least, I hope we can- this very simple potion. It's the opposite of a Contraceptive Potion, which keeps you from getting pregnant. This one encourages your ovaries to produce and release eggs. I've looked into the original testing, and it has a very high success rate."

"Great, sounds perfect."

"I do have to tell you the unfortunate downsides, though." Leo said. "Some women ended up having two menstrual cycles each month, some went months without. Chances of multiples are very high. Two women in the initial testing had triplets."

"Surely they've tried to alter the potion so that won't happen." Tonks said.

Leo shook his head. "We had a set of triplets born last month because of this potion."

Tonks looked at Remus. "What do you think?"

Honestly, he thought it was a terrible idea. He wanted another baby, but there was obvious concern about if she could handle it.

"I'm not the one who has to carry them, Dora." Remus said. "If you think you can do it..."

"I've noticed when there are multiples, they are generally a little smaller, so it won't be like when you were pregnant with Teddy but double. If you have multiples, we will keep an eye on you because we don't know how it'll be later on, or what stress a pregnancy will place on the scarring. It may have healed nicely, but because of the poison, I'm a little concerned that that area of your uterus is a little weakened, and I would be worried that contractions could cause a rupture. So, I hope you understand that home birth is completely out of the question." Leo opened his desk, pulling out a pamphlet. "This lists every side effect, everything to watch out for. You may not get them all, you may only get a few. Or, you could be lucky and get none."

Tonks took the pamphlet, opening it. "Swollen breasts, really?" She asked. "Nausea, lack of appetite, restlessness, heartburn, cramping, insomnia, fatigue, increased appetite and... oh."

"I know which one you just read, most women react the same way." Leo said. "Unfortunately, yes. Increased arousal, or complete lack of it. I've seen plenty of women who complain of both."

"Both... at the same time?"

"No, women who complain of one or the other. For some, it varied day to day. I don't think the husbands care."

Remus chuckled. "So, how are people supposed to... well, _make_ a baby, when you really don't want to?" Tonks asked.

"I've had patients say they simply make the husband do the work." Leo said. "If we want to be technical, a woman can get pregnant without an orgasm."

" _Oh_... So, what is this potion?" Tonks asked. "Do I take it once, or once a week, or-"

"Once a day." Leo explained. "On the first every month, you'll receive an owl from St Mungo's with enough doses for the month. If you miss one, it's alright. Just dispose of any leftovers at the end of the month. Fortunately, the potions have been described as tasteless."

"And that's it?" Tonks asked. "I just take the potion, and we hope for the best?"

"Well, there are other things that could help. Obviously, stop using any kind of protection. I would say to abstain from alternative forms of intercourse, oral or otherwise. On Remus' part, anyway. If I may speak frankly, you need Remus to... well, you can't have a baby if he's not aiming in the right spot."

Remus saw Tonks look a little embarrassed, and would be lying completely if he denied that he felt his cheeks burn a little.

"And, you should try at least once a day, but that's not mandatory. Whenever you can, really. I also suggest that women lay with their hips elevated for a while after intercourse." Leo explained. "If you miss a period, I suggest trying a home test first. Muggle, and then the potion. If both are positive, come in. Unfortunately, there have been false positives, of course."

"So why do the two tests?" Tonks asked.

"To get that positive. If it's negative, then you know it's simply a missed cycle. If you miss more than one but get negatives each time, come in and we'll see why that's happening."

"Have there been false negatives?" Remus asked, and Leo nodded.

"That's why I suggest coming in if she misses more than one cycle and gets negatives. Chances are, it could just be that she's missing cycles- it has happened, as I said before. However, there have been times when women miss nearly a year of cycles, and end up here with severe abdominal pain, only to find out they're in labour."

"And they didn't know?" Tonks asked.

Leo nodded. "Some women carry differently. However, those cases- the ones I've heard of, anyway- are always singleton babies. If you're having multiples, I'd doubt that you wouldn't have some weight gain. So, I'm going to give you enough of the potion for the rest of this month, and then you'll receive more on the first. At the end of July, I want you to come in again so we can run tests again and see if there's any change."

A while later, they left St Mungo's, a small box of vials shrunken and tucked into Remus' pocket. "Are you sure about this?" Remus asked. "Possibly having more than one at a time?"

"Oh, don't fret, Remus. We won't have a _litter_." Tonks said, and Remus shook his head. She laughed lightly. "How bad can it be, Remus?"

"Well, if you have twins, we'd have-"

"If _I_ have twins?" Tonks asked.

"If _we_ have twins, then." Remus said. "We'd need double of everything. You'd probably have to give into getting a breast pump, or feeding them would be a nightmare for you. That's not even mentioning the pregnancy itself. What if everything is twice as bad, or three times as bad?"

"I'm not sure that's how it works." Tonks said. "Leo said I wouldn't be twice as big with twins, so I'd assume it wouldn't be so bad."

"And the birth, you heard what Leo said about contractions." Remus said.

"So, I simply deliver at St Mungo's." Tonks said. "Why are you getting so worried now? You were alright with it before."

"He mentioned some things that could be concerning, that's all." Remus said, shrugging.

Tonks turned to face him as they reached the fireplaces. "Well, you said everything would be alright. So... everything better be alright."

* * *

 _September, 2000_

Anna had grown a lot in the time Alastor and Kingsley had her. Her hair was light blonde and curly, her eyes had become a dark shade of hazel. Full moon began to take more of a toll, resulting in sleepless nights as the moon neared, and injuries to be healed as it waned.

She seemed a little behind in terms of development, not speaking her first word until shortly after her first birthday, and not walking until nearly July following her late February birthday. That part was explained away easily by the fact she was a werewolf.

Sirius wasn't sure how old she should be when treatment started, because he didn't want to hurt her. The youngest werewolf he was now treating was two, so he figured one more year, and they'd begin treating Anna.

Teddy's second birthday had brought the start of an unfortunate phase- he began to grab anything he could and throw it. Even with their very thorough baby proofing, Teddy managed to smash countless plates and glasses around mealtimes, and had no qualms about grabbing a book someone left around and throwing it. Unsure of how the break the habit, they all simply tried to reinforce that throwing things wasn't a good thing. By June, a strict rule was in place in both houses- absolutely nothing was to be left below knee level of the adults. If they were all at the table having a meal, whoever took Teddy from his armchair to hold after they finished eating and continued talking had to move their plate and glasses first.

Sirius constantly joked that it was good none of them owned a cat, or Teddy would probably try to throw the poor thing.

Whenever Tonks would drop what she was doing to grab Teddy and stop him from grabbing and throwing something someone left within his grasp, she wondered if they should have another baby yet. This round of tests had been faster to come back, with good news. The potions were doing exactly as they needed to do. She'd continue taking them until she got pregnant or, as Remus joked a couple of times, until they changed their mind about having another.

The side effects hadn't been terrible. There had been days where she wanted nothing to do with Remus, but went ahead with the motions anyway, because that was the idea. Unfortunately, those days were generally awkward, especially when he realised she hadn't had an orgasm.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said one evening, and Remus sighed.

"It's not your fault." He said quietly. "It just didn't happen."

"It's embarrassing." Tonks insisted. "I just, I don't know, I feel bad. At least the other times I didn't make it so obvious, I thought-"

"Other times?" Remus asked, frowning. "You mean there have been other times when you haven't- that you haven't had an orgasm?"

"Please don't be mad-"

"I'm not mad, I just wish you would have told me. How many times, Dora?"

Tonks shrugged. "This is the first in a while."

"A while?" Remus asked. "I thought you'd say a couple times, because of the potion, but- but a while?"

Tonks sighed. "The first was our wedding night. It felt amazing, but not like these other times, and it was uncomfortable-"

"I told you to tell me if it hurt."

"Not like that, just... it was awkward, I'm sorry." Tonks said. "I mean, so much had happened and it just, well, wasn't perfect."

Remus nodded after a moment. "When else?"

"The first time after Teddy was born." Tonks said. "I was a wreck, you were still treating me like I was breakable, despite the fact Teddy was six months old- and I was terrified that Kingsley would return with Teddy. I just couldn't focus. And then once or twice in the shower, but I think that's because we weren't having much luck anyway."

Remus nodded, but she could tell his ego had taken a hit. She figured any man's ego might. "I'm making up for one day, I hope you know." Remus said. "And for tonight."

"It's for a good reason this time." Tonks said. "If we have another baby, it'll be worth it."

"And I happen to remember you were very receptive during your pregnancy, so I can make up for everything."

Tonks smiled. "I suppose you could."

There were also days where she wanted nothing but Remus, and she supposed she'd unfortunately be one of the ones who alternated. She figured those days made up for the rest.

Harry became a qualified Auror earlier than Tonks expected. She hadn't realised they'd shorten the course, but it made sense. The Ministry needed Aurors, after all. Draco was a few months from finishing his courses to work in the Spell Damage ward of St Mungo's.

Hermione and Fred shocked everyone by announcing they'd be getting married, and the only thing they needed from Molly was the orchard behind the Burrow. Apparently Molly had been shocked, and a little insulted, that one of her children was getting married and refused to have her assistance, but she calmed down after a few days. The biggest shock had been that they gave everyone about two weeks' notice, but Fred had insisted it'd be extremely casual, so a year of planning hadn't been necessary.

The wedding had been nice, even though Molly had been disappointed that it had been so casual compared to Bill and Fleur's. They got married shortly before the sun went down, and most of the older crowd left mid evening. Kingsley and Alastor took Teddy and Anna, and once everyone else left, Sirius and Remus were the oldest ones left. Bill and Fleur left early as well, because Victoire was so young, and Percy brought a date that no one had met before. Audrey was delightful and easily liked by everyone, resulting in the twins wondering why she liked Percy.

It had been a nice evening, and she had to admit they may have had too much to drink. However, since Kingsley and Alastor had already left and taken Teddy for the night, so they were free to do what they pleased.

Apparently, that included getting home at nearly three in the morning and not even making it to the bedroom before Remus hiked her dress up and took her, a little clumsier than usual, right up against the kitchen wall- and in the living room and the upstairs hallway and finally, their bedroom.

They didn't go to sleep until nearly seven after eating a clumsily prepared breakfast, and woke up at noon to raging hangovers.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

 _November, 2000_

November brought a new form of exhaustion for Tonks. Teddy fell ill, throwing up after almost every meal and at random times. For some reason, potions hadn't helped, so she was left treating it with Muggle medicine.

Right before the full moon, both Remus and Anna caught it as well, earning Remus two weeks of missed work- not that Minerva minded, she always had a substitute available. Tonks alternated her time between her vomiting son and her vomiting, feverish husband.

 _"Go away."_

 _"No." She said, sitting on the edge of the tub, pressing a cold washcloth to the back of his neck. "You helped me when I was sick."_

 _"That was different."_

 _"How so? Sick is sick."_

Luckily, Draco moved into his own flat a little closer to St Mungo's and managed to miss the illness' spread. Harry, however, who was still living with Sirius, did not miss it.

Sirius skipped the treatment while Remus was ill, and came to the house to spend the full moon with Remus. Tonks had been putting Teddy to bed shortly after the moon rose, and he was definitely putting up a fight.

"It's bed time." Tonks repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"But why?" Teddy asked once again. "'M not tired!"

"Yes, you are." She said gently as he yawned.

"Am not!"

Tonks sighed. She loved Teddy, he felt like a miracle to her, but she'd be lying if she ever said she didn't get a little tired of his antics. Especially because it felt like he was talking and arguing at a more advanced level than she expected from a two and a half year old.

"Go to sleep, Bear." Tonks said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mama, no!" Teddy cried as she straightened up and turned to leave. " _Mama!_ "

She continued on, knowing he'd tire himself out in a few minutes, closing his door gently.

"Dora?" Sirius called from downstairs, and she sighed again.

She really just needed sleep. That was all she wanted. She headed for the stairs, taking her time going downstairs.

"You'll want to see this." Sirius said, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, show me quick, I need sleep." Tonks said, following him into the basement. "I've seen a werewolf before, Sirius."

"Yeah, but have you seen one like this?" Sirius asked, pointing at the spare mattress they had put in the basement for months Remus was at home.

On the mattress, Remus was laying quietly, hands over his eyes.

"He's human?" Tonks asked, shocked.

Sirius nodded. "Sick as Hell, poor bastard, but human. Moony, mate, why don't you go to bed?"

"I might just stay here." Remus muttered. "I really might vomit if I move."

"Love, come to bed." Tonks said, walking forward. "It'll be more comfortable." Remus groaned, and wondered if she should take Remus and Teddy to St Mungo's with how sick they were. "Will you be alright here for the night?"

Remus nodded, and she exchanged a look with Sirius who nodded, and they headed upstairs.

"Do you want to just spend the night here?" Tonks asked.

"No, I should head back, make sure Harry actually ate dinner." Sirius said.

"Is he doing any better?"

"Not at all. It's odd that potions didn't do anything." Sirius said. "Must be some new strain of magical flu, I might ask St Mungo's if they've had any cases." Sirius said. "Send me a patronus or call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Sirius." Tonks said. "You've helped us a lot over the last few years, and now to do this- you cured him, it's amazing."

Sirius shrugged. "It's something that should be done. We're still going to monitor him for a few full moons, I have no way to know he won't turn next month or the one after. I generally monitored the others for three months." Sirius said. "And you're family, so you really think I wouldn't help Remus? Let me know how he's feeling in the morning."

"Give Harry my best." Tonks replied, and he nodded, heading for the front door.

* * *

Remus couldn't sleep very well, and he couldn't pinpoint why. He rolled over, watching Tonks in the dim light from the street lamps outside. Finally, he had managed to get over his sickness in the last week and a half since the full moon, and Teddy finally had as well. Unfortunately, it had ended up so bad that he had missed most of work for November. Minerva had expected it, she said quite a few students fell ill as well, and a few other teachers. Sirius had told them St Mungo's had quite a few cases, but no Healer had figured out what was causing it. It seemed to simply be a new strain of magical flu. Whatever it was, it had finally passed for Remus. However, Tonks seemed quieter than usual in the last couple of days, and he wondered if she was getting sick now.

She had one arm above her head, one tucked beneath her pillow. He watched as she frowned slightly, he face relaxing a moment later. He almost missed the way her hair sometimes shifted when she was asleep, and wondered why it had stopped.

She twitched slightly, shifting her legs and accidentally kicking Remus' leg gently. She frowned again, and he wondered if she was having a nightmare.

She rolled into her back completely, her arm sliding from beneath the pillow to lay across her chest. She groaned slightly, once more shifting in a mildly restless manner.

He reached for her hand gently. Sometimes, it would ease her nightmares when he pulled her into his arms or touched her hand. This time, though, she gasped and sat upright, jerking her hand away from him. "Merlin, Remus!" She hissed. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, love, it looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was." She said quietly. "It was... it was Bellatrix again."

She flopped onto her pillow again, sighing. Remus shifted closer, pulling her into his arms.

"I just wish the bitch would leave me alone." She said quietly.

"I know, love." Remus said, brushing a hand over her hair. A few minutes later, she had dozed off, and he finally followed.

It felt like only a few short minutes later that his alarm woke him, and he was surprised that she wasn't in his arms anymore. She was laying on her back quietly and staring at the ceiling, and he noticed she looked a little pale, almost ill.

"Dora, are you feeling alright? You look a little-"

His sentence was cut off as she shoved the blankets back, sitting up, only to turn and throw up on the blanket on his lap.

"I think you've caught whatever everyone else had." Remus said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry-" Tonks gasped, wiping a hand over her mouth as she straightened up. "That was just- just out of nowhere-"

"It's fine, love. You're clearly sick." Remus said, carefully moving the blanket and standing. "Get some rest, I'll take Teddy across the street."

Remus waved his wand over the blanket, cleaning it. He conjured a bucket, leaving it beside the bed.

"I'll check in on you during lunch." Remus said, as she grabbed the bucket. "Or I could stay home?"

She shook her head as she heaved, and he definitely wondered if he should take the day off. After all, she took care of him and Teddy while they were both sick, it would only be right to return the favour.

"No, you've missed too much work." She finally said. "I'll be fine, just go get ready for work."

He hesitated, but finally listened. He was quick in the shower, choosing to skip shaving for the day. She dozed off while he was in the shower, so he cleared the bucket once more before going to get Teddy.

Luckily, Teddy was somewhat used to the routine of getting up before Remus left for work. He wasn't sure when it had started, but it didn't matter. He dressed Teddy quickly, starting with his shirt as always- Teddy would try to remove it while they were putting his pants on, and wouldn't succeed by the time they finished.

"Alright, bud, you're going to spend the day with Grandpa, is that okay?" Remus asked, scooping Teddy up.

"Where Mama?"

"Mama's sleeping." Remus said, heading downstairs with Teddy.

"No, I want Mama!" Teddy whined. Remus sighed, perhaps this was the downside to Teddy spending nearly most of the days with Tonks, or it was some strange Metamorphmagus bond, but he definitely felt like Teddy preferred Tonks.

Remus headed across the street, knocking before he entered. "Kitchen!" Kingsley called.

"It's me and Teddy, can you watch him for the day?" Remus asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, is everything alright? Where's Dora?"

"Sick." Remus said. "Probably caught whatever we all had."

"You said asleep!" Teddy cried. "Daddy lied!"

Kingsley laughed, standing and walking over to take Teddy. "I have the day off for once, I can go over and check on her at some point." Kingsley said. "Or Alastor can, either one of us."

"Thank you, it'd make me feel better if someone checked on her."

* * *

Tonks stood at the bathroom sink. The idea had struck her shortly after Remus had left, and it still took her another hour or so just to get out of bed, when her nausea finally eased.

Currently, she was waiting for the Muggle pregnancy test to show its result. The potion had already turned positive, making her heart flutter a little. Had it worked? Was she pregnant? Or was this a false positive?

When was the last period she had, anyway? She found she couldn't remember having one since August.

She had multiplied the tests before using them, she didn't want Remus to notice they were missing just yet. If they were false positives, she'd go and buy replacements, and it'd be like nothing had happened. If she was pregnant, she'd simply vanish the fake ones.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at the Muggle test. She had two positives, she realised. She quickly vanished them, just so Remus wouldn't accidentally find them later, and headed back into her room. She got dressed, huffing in frustration when her jeans felt tight, before giving up and switching back to her pajama pants. She headed downstairs, grabbing the phone and dialing Kingsley and Alastor's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Tonks said. "I'm just wondering-"

"Are you feeling any better?" Kingsley asked.

"Slightly, not much. I'm just wondering if you can watch Teddy for a few more hours."

"Sure, I can keep him over here until Remus gets home." Kingsley said. "Get some rest, Dora."

"Thanks, King."

Resting was definitely not her plan. She hung up and walked to the fireplace, where she Flooed into St Mungo's, heading straight for the Maternity Ward. She preferred the friendly witch at the desk in that ward anyway, not the Welcome Witch in the main area.

The receptionist, Ainsley, looked up as soon as she entered the ward. Tonks always figured there was some kind of sensor on the door to alert them, it was the only ward where the receptionist cared that anyone entered. "Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Ainsley asked.

"I'm hoping so." Tonks said as she approached the desk. "Does Healer Jones have any open appointments today?"

"I can check for you." Ainsley said, rifling through a few pieces of parchment. "It looks like he has an open appointment in about ten minutes, would you like it?"

Tonks sighed in relief. "Yes, please."

"Perfect! Name?"

"Nymphadora Lupin."

Ainsley quickly wrote it down. "Perfect. If you'd take a seat, we'll call you in shortly."

Tonks thanked her, heading for a seat. There were a few other women sitting around in the other chairs, all who seemed to be in varying stages of pregnancy. She overheard one woman tell another she was a week overdue, and another say she was having a girl in five weeks. Tonks really hoped she'd be one of the ones saying this stuff in a few months, honestly. Even if she had to be a week overdue, she didn't care.

Leo's voice broke through her thoughts. "Nymphadora?"

Tonks looked up, surprised that ten minutes had passed so quickly. She stood, following Leo. "Hi, I'm, uh, I'm sorry I didn't really make an appointment, I just- I just thought of it this morning. I'm just lucky you had an opening."

"It's alright, I'm glad to see you." Leo said as they walked. "So, what brings you here today?" He asked as he opened the door to an examination room and stepped back to let her in.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant. I took two tests, both positive, so I just wanted to make sure."

Leo nodded. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, awful, honestly. My breasts hurt, I think they're a little swollen, but I don't know if it's my period or not. However, I haven't had a period for a few months. And I've gained weight. Not much, but my jeans are uncomfortable, which is odd, considering they were too loose a few weeks ago. It seems to be a few extra pounds _just_ there, below my bellybutton." Tonks said. "And I've thrown up a few times, eating is the last thing I want to do. I actually threw up on Remus this morning."

" _On_ him? Poor bloke, wasn't he just sick as well? And Teddy?"

She nodded. "He thinks I've caught it."

"So, despite everyone around you being ill, you think you might be pregnant?" Leo asked and Tonks nodded again. "Well, let's see if we can answer that today. Lie down for me." Tonks listened, tucking her hands over her chest as Leo lifted her shirt slightly. "I'm seeing what you mean, there is definitely a very slight bump right here, but there doesn't seem to be weight gain anywhere else, correct? It could be bloating, Nymphadora. I'll be honest with you. If you are pregnant, I'd doubt it'd be a baby bump just yet, depending on how far along you are. Many women get bloated before they show."

She nodded, and he dragged the tip of his wand over her lower abdomen gently, muttering something under his breath, his eyes watching a small screen next to the bed. Tonks knew that this was similar to a Muggle ultrasound, she had seen one once before- when Leo and his mentor had examined her after the war. The fact that St Mungo's had taken so much Muggle technology in the last decade, and made it so it could work even with the copious amounts of magic never ceased to amaze her. She hadn't even realised they had done it, but Leo had told her the Maternity Ward had been following Muggle technology for years.

"Hm."

"'Hm' what?" Tonks asked quickly.

Leo swiveled the screen so she could see it. "You see that, right there?" Leo asked, pointing to a grainy area. "You can probably see the scarring a little bit, it's obviously not as prominent as it used to be- which we expected."

"Right."

"And you see that, right below it? That dark spot?"

"Yes?" Tonks said, although she wasn't sure she was looking at the right spot.

"That's your baby." Leo said. "And that?" He said, pointing to another darker spot, near the one she had spotted. "That is the other baby."

"Other...?"

"Well, congratulations, it appears you'll be having twins. It's not uncommon for multiples to be born when the fertility potion is involved, as I told you." Leo explained, and then he muttered another phrase she didn't catch, and a small series of numbers appeared on the screen. "Alright, this diagnostic spell places the pregnancy at week eight. And this places your due date at, or around, June 20th. We'll discuss later if we want you to deliver early, but everything seems perfectly normal right now. You'll most likely show earlier than you did with Teddy, and we'll discuss any possible complications at a later time."

"I suppose it's too early to know if they're boys or girls?"

"Unfortunately." Leo said, but she was grinning. "I can print this, you know. So you can show Remus."

"You can?"

"If you'd like." Leo said, muttering another spell. "I'll give it to you as we leave. However, I do want to warn you. I understand you want to deliver naturally, but a lot of multiples are delivered through cesareans, and I understand that would be against your wishes."

"Is it possible to deliver naturally?"

"Of course it is, but there can be risks." Leo said. "We can discuss those later. For now, you just enjoy the rest of your first trimester. That's all I want you to do. Stop taking the potion, obviously. Make sure you eat, even if you're sure you'll get sick later- you still need to eat. No worrying about the birth yet, we'll discuss it another time. I'll send you a letter when I want to see you again."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

 _November, 2000_

Despite feeling like she was about to vomit, Tonks smiled. She had kept her secret for a few days now, and Remus hadn't even noticed she had cleared out the potions and pregnancy tests. She had expected him to, but wasn't upset that he hadn't. She rolled over onto her side, sitting up slowly before standing and heading into the bathroom.

The downside- one of, anyway- to pregnancy had always been the frequent need to use the bathroom. She splashed water over her face after washing her hands, waiting a couple minutes to see if her nausea would escalate, and then returned to the bedroom. She was usually only awake before Remus on the weekends, and decided to use it to her advantage this time.

She walked over to her side of the bed, laying down and watching Remus for a moment. She had decided to hide her secret for the last few days until she thought of a way to announce it to everyone. Of course, that meant telling Remus first. She knew he'd want to tell Sirius right away, which meant they'd have to tell Alastor and Kingsley first- because they couldn't tell Sirius before them- and Tonks had wanted to find a way to tell everyone at once.

It had been fun this time, hiding her little secret. Knowing that not one, but _two_ babies were developing in her womb, it made her extremely happy. Part of her was afraid that she'd miscarry again, but if Leo said everything looked normal so far, and her miscarriage was most likely caused by a seizure and a fall...

She reached over, gently brushing his hair from his face and his eyes opened slowly. "It's Saturday, love, we're supposed to sleep in." He murmured, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, his eyes drifting shut.

"I can't sleep. I have a present for you."

"Mm."

She pulled out of his arms, rolling over to face her nightstand and sitting up. She opened the drawer, digging through it until she uncovered the ultrasound. She faced Remus again, placing it on the pillow next to him. "I think you want to see this, Remus."

"If you're shirtless again..."

"I'm not, but I could be. If you want."

He laughed quietly, finally opening his eyes. His light green eyes focused on the ultrasound for a minute and he frowned, picking it up and sitting up. "What is...?" He asked, his voice drifting off as he looked at it. "Dora, is this...?"

"Eight weeks along." Tonks said, grinning.

"Dora, I'll be honest, I don't know exactly what I'm looking at."

"You're looking at our babies, Remus."

" _Babies_?"

"Twins, Remus. We're having twins."

"Twins..." Remus repeated, slowly. "Dora, we're having twins."

"Yes, I just told you that." Tonks said.

Remus finally grinned. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling alright? Hungry? Sick?"

"Well, considering the other morning, I think you have your answer." Tonks said. "I'm alright right now."

"We have to tell everyone-"

Tonks laughed. "Not yet." She said, taking his hand. "I have an idea for that."

"We can't just tell them?" Remus asked.

She grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were more excited than I am." Tonks said. "I want to tell everyone at once, so we don't have to worry about picking who finds out first. I found a shirt in Muggle London yesterday, it says 'big brother' on it. I think we should give it to Teddy to open in front of everyone on Christmas, because we'll all be together."

"That's almost a month away."

"It's a whole month for us to enjoy a little secret without others knowing, or offering advice or asking questions. You know once Molly knows, she'll bombard us with advice about twins." Tonks said. "We won't even say anything about it near Teddy, he'll let it slip, I just know it. It'll be our little secret for now."

Remus nodded. "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

"This also means no buying anything baby related yet." Tonks said. "We may as well wait until after Christmas anyway, and we won't risk someone seeing it."

"We can probably use some of Teddy's things again, so we won't have to buy double of absolutely everything." Remus said. "Are we finding out gender, or should we stay neutral?"

"I'd like it to be a surprise." Tonks said. "Unless you want to know?"

"I don't." Remus said. "I like the idea of a surprise. Are you sure we can hide this for a month?"

Tonks shrugged. "As long as we don't have a repeat of when i was pregnant with Teddy, I think so. We'll just avoid large gatherings for now."

Remus laughed. "I love you." He said, and she smiled. "I still can't believe we're married."

"You'd think you'd believe it by now. After all, we got married twice." Tonks said.

"It just feels like a dream." Remus said, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Sometimes if I can't sleep at night, I just watch you, and I just can't believe someone like you would want someone like me."

"A teacher?" Tonks asked. "I know, who would marry a teacher? I love you too, Remus."

There was a bang, causing both parents to jump. A second later, before they were even out of bed, Teddy shrieked loudly. They ran to Teddy's room, Tonks trying to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Remus, get your wand!" Tonks yelled as she tried to shoved the door open. Teddy was still crying loudly for them both. There was a series of smaller thumps, which could have been her shoulder against the door, one loud _pop_ , and then dead silence.

The doorknob turned easily in her hand as Remus returned, her heart beating madly as the door swung open.

The window was wide open, the small dresser near the window had been knocked over, and Teddy's crib was empty. Tonks felt chills race down her spine as she stared at her son's empty bed, and knew the chills weren't from the breeze coming through the window.

Her eyes drifted to the ground in front of his bed, where a blanket lay. A Dark Mark had been scorched into the light blue surface, and she felt sick.

Someone had taken Teddy.

* * *

Werewolf Support Services was a small office. Sirius had chosen to fund it entirely with money from every Gringotts vault he had legal claim to, with exception to any part of the fortunes that would have belonged to Andromeda. He knew Tonks and Remus would never take the money, they had already refused once, so he kept it aside, on the off chance they may hit hard times and need it. Besides, Tonks was entitled to it.

He was happy when Hermione had voices an interest in the department, and offered her a paid apprenticeship, which she accepted. Sirius found that working seven days a week was not fun, but because of the size of the office, had no choice. There was a lull in activity around the office during a small few days of the month. The week and a half before a full moon, and the week after were generally their busiest times. Any other time, it was generally quiet.

His daily routine including going to his office, sorting through letters and parcels addressed to the office, looking for any indication there might be a curse. Unfortunately, helping werewolves earned him the dislike of a portion of the population.

Not that he cared, because he had discovered a cure for Lycanthropy.

Once he finished sorting through the pile, he'd look over new case requests that had been filled out the day prior by the others in the office. As much as he wanted to take every case, he didn't have enough employees to. Generally, he'd find a way to help each person while waiting for a spot on the treatment list to open up. Since news of the first successful cured werewolf had become known, a lot were requesting to be cured. He had to push people up or down the list based on age, job availability, possible illnesses- he hated having to make the decision. However, if a thirty year old mother of three came to him and asked for the cure, he'd push her treatment ahead of a forty year old single wizard. While they were waiting for the list to move along, he'd help them in other ways. They'd get Wolfsbane every month, he'd help find them a safe place to transform and make sure they were able to get food or shelter.

Again, however, he had to put some cases ahead of others. If someone had a family to help them, they'd be less of a priority than a werewolf currently living on the streets.

On quiet days, he didn't generally care what people did in the office. The office had a total of five people working through it- Sirius, Hermione, Nate(who worked mostly at St Mungo's), an older gentleman named Benjamin and Audrey(Percy's girlfriend, who got the job following Hermione's wedding). Hermione and Audrey had left for lunch a while ago, Nate was at St Mungo's, and Benjamin was currently in Diagon Alley to get more Wolfsbane ingredients.

He had been enjoying a quiet morning until Kingsley burst into the office, looking panicked. "You need to close down this office right now." Kingsley said. "Or get someone to run it while you're gone."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "What's wrong?"

"Alastor just called me home. Anna and Teddy have gone missing, we're calling an emergency Order meeting." Kingsley said. "I've also got Magical Law Enforcement Patrol starting an investigation."

"Wait, what do you mean? How are they missing?" Sirius asked, standing.

"I don't know! That's all I was told." Kingsley said. "Meet at our house as soon as you have someone else here, or close completely."

With that, Kingsley was gone from his office. Sirius quickly scrawled a hasty note, multiplying it and leaving it on the other desks. He left the office, heading towards the lifts. He turned a corner, nearly running into someone.

"Sorry!" A voice squeaked, and Sirius found himself steadying Hermione. "Oh, Sirius! I was just coming back, did you hear about Victoire?"

"I was just leaving, Teddy and Anna are- what about Victoire?"

"She's gone missing." Angelina said. "Fred just told us. Apparently Bill said she's simply vanished."

"What happened with Teddy and Anna?" Hermione asked.

"Same as Victoire." Sirius said. "Someone's taken them."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

Fleur and Tonks had never been very close, and during Fleur's pregnancy, Tonks had strayed further. Now, however, both women were sitting with each other, clutching each other's hands as the remaining Order members gathered in the living room of Kingsley and Alastor's home.

Upon the discovery of the Dark Mark being scorched into items left behind, the Aurors had been called. The Aurors were now trying to trace the Apparition points in each bedroom, but hadn't had luck so far. Unfortunately, there was a limited window to trace it, and they had to know exactly where the person had Apparated.

The parents were forced to sit aside, waiting for news. While the Aurors investigated, Magical Law Enforcement Patrol was searching for leads. Normally, Tonks figured the parents would be allowed to help, but it would be a lot of dead ends, and Dawlish assured all of them that their best option was to let the Ministry handle it.

"What can we do?" Tonks asked immediately, as Dawlish came down the stairs and the other Aurors left through the fireplace.

"Nothing." Dawlish said. "The Aurors are investigating."

"But can we be doing?" Tonks asked. "To help?"

"Listen, during the war, the Order may have been able to ignore the law to do whatever they wanted, but-"

"Nothing?" Remus demanded. "You want us to do _nothing_?"

"We will find them." Dawlish said. "Children are useless to Death Eaters-"

"And you know what they do to people who are useless?" Alastor demanded. "They kill them!"

Fleur let out a sob. "What would zey want with our babies?" She asked desperately.

"To hurt us." Kingsley said. "And what better way to do that-"

"I don't think they'd do it just to hurt you." Sirius said. "There were a few children who vanished in the first war, only to show up as-"

"As Death Eaters this time around." Remus said. "But why? If Voldemort can't-"

"For all they know, our kids could be squibs." Tonks said. "So why take a child before they show any sign of magic?"

"Metamorphmagi can't be squibs." Remus said. "Non-magical children die if they're bitten by a werewolf. They'd know Teddy and Anna were magical, and Victoire is related to Veela. The chances that she'd be a squib are very, very low."

"There has to be something we can do, though." Tonks said. "Somewhere we could look, or-"

"The Daily Prophet has published an emergency alert, it will be delivered to every witch or wizard from London to Dublin to Hogsmeade." Dawlish said. "We have no leads, we can't trace the Apparition-"

"So we search known Death Eaters hideouts!" Tonks snapped, jumping to her feet. "We can't just sit here while our children are missing!"

"The Order may have been able to do whatever they wanted, but they are not the law!" Dawlish snapped. "The Ministry is in charge-"

"The Order _is_ the Ministry!" Tonks yelled, gesturing to Kingsley. "You expect the Minister to sit and wait while his daughter is missing? You expect me and Fleur, who carried our children for _months_ and went through months of sore backs and morning sickness and swollen feet, to sit aside while the Ministry's _men_ fill out some paperwork with the Daily Prophet? Or Remus and Bill-"

"Civilians being involved could severely hurt the investigation-"

"With all due respect, Head Auror Dawlish, I doubt we care about the formal investigation and its protocol." Kingsley said. "I think, as parents, we deserve to help find our children."

Dawlish sighed. "Well, I suppose if you were to search for the hideouts without my knowledge..." He said slowly. "I must get back to the Ministry, I'll send you any news I find."

Kingsley and Alastor headed for the bookshelf as Dawlish left, pulling out maps that had been used throughout the war.

"We know of ten different places." Kingsley said. "Alastor, myself and the twins will go to the two that are north of Hogsmeade. Remus, Harry, Bill can go east of Yorkshire. Remus, you know that area best. Sirius, Dora-"

"I think Dora and Fleur should stay here." Remus said, and Tonks stared at him. "In case someone from the Ministry comes by."

"I want to help." Tonks said, frowning.

"And you can." Remus said. "By staying here." He glanced at her abdomen for a quick second, and she realised what he meant. He didn't want her to end up in a potential duel. "I don't want you hurt, we're not sure you can handle a duel like you used to."

"Ginny and Hermione stay here too, then." Fred said after Tonks nodded. "Gin's the youngest here-"

"I'm a better dueler than you!" Ginny spat.

"And why should I stay?" Hermione demanded.

"No, I think they can both help." Tonks said. "They can go with Sirius to the hideouts Kingsley was about to assign me to."

Kingsley continued to list off locations and soon, everyone was gone. The two women alternated between pacing and sitting silently, Fleur sometimes breaking the silence to insist the kids would be found.

Tonks felt sick. The fact that someone decided to do this was horrific. What was the point, even? During the war, kids could be taken in exchange for information, but what about now? Voldemort was dead, so what exactly could the Death Eaters do?

She tried to remain calm, because she had formed the theory that stress could trigger her seizures. The last thing she needed right now was to have a seizure. She had her hands in her sweater pockets, hands cradling the tiny bump subtly. To anyone else, it would simply look like she had her hands tucked away.

She kept telling herself it would be alright, that Teddy would be found, that Anna and Victoire would be found.

Tonks had to keep reminding herself why she was simply staying home, but it worried her that Remus seemed to think there would be dueling. She could understand why he'd think that, but it scared her. The idea that Teddy could be around dueling at a such young age...

She started to feel a little disoriented, the familiar prickly sensation beginning to set in. She sat down on the couch, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't usually have this much time when her first symptoms started, but she was sure she was about to have a seizure.

She waited a few moments and then surprisingly, the feeling passed.

"Are you alright?" Fleur asked. "Your hair- it was grey for a moment."

Tonks nodded, just as the door opened. She jumped to her feet and Fleur turned towards the door as Bill, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus and Alastor entered. "No leads, all of those hideouts are abandoned and have been for a long time." Alastor said. "The others have gone home, they'll listen for any rumours or any potential leads."

"So what do we do now?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know." Remus said. "I'm not sure there's anything to do."

"There had to be something." Tonks said and Fleur nodded.

"We can't stop looking!" Fleur cried. "Our babies are missing-"

"And we will find them." Remus said calmly. "We just don't have any leads right now."

"We can't just wait around-" Tonks began to argue.

"We won't. We just can't run around blindly." Remus said. "They won't do anything. It's us they want, not our children. They won't hurt the only leverage they have."

Tonks wanted to argue, but realised Remus was right. The children were useful bait to get revenge on the adults, the Death Eaters wouldn't destroy that chance.

Slowly, the parents all went their own ways, but sleep would not come easy that night. She was sure the only reason she fell asleep was because of her pregnancy, considering how tired she had been with Teddy.

Her dreams focused on Teddy, but not in a good way. She could hear laughing, a woman's laugh, and realised she was laying on a cold floor.

A woman with dark hair leaned over her, a knife clutched in her hand. Bellatrix grinned, bringing down the knife.

There was a sharp, ripping pain in her abdomen. Her own screams echoed in her ears, and she felt someone shake her shoulders. Rabastan, perhaps? Bellatrix cackled, and she caught a glimpse of a blood soaked baby in Bellatrix's arms as Bellatrix sliced the umbilical cord roughly. The door slammed open as Bellatrix stood, and suddenly, the pain was gone.

She felt like she was drifting, no longer crying or screaming from the pain. Was this how dying felt?

"Dora!"

She snapped awake, confused. She was laying in bed, sharing up at Remus, who looked concerned. He was sitting on her legs, holding her hands above her head.

"You- it sounded like you were in pain." Remus said. "And then- I thought it was a seizure, but..."

His voice drifted off and he shifted, sitting beside her.

"But what?" Tonks asked quietly.

"You started scratching at yourself, you even morphed your nails. You were clawing at your stomach, Dora." Remus said.

Tonks sat up quickly, turning on the lamp. She pulled her shirt out of the way, surprised to see angry red scratches covering her stomach. There were a few tiny drops of blood, but none looked overly terrible.

Still, she was horrified.

"What was it?" Remus asked. "What was the dream?"to

"The day Teddy was born." Tonks said quietly. "I just- I don't know what's wrong with me." Her voice trembled slightly as tears stung her eyes. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No, you are not." Remus said. "You are a great mother. Things just happened, but we'll get through this. We'll find out who has Teddy, we'll fix your nightmares. And then we'll have the twins and Teddy, and we'll be happy. And you'll be the best mother, because no one will interfere. It'll just be the Lupins, no more Death Eaters."

* * *

 _"'Meda_ , _wait!"_

 _The girl ran after her dark haired sister, her shoes echoing against the marble floor as she headed for the stairs. She heard her sister's door slam, but forced the door open a few seconds later._

 _"You promised." Narcissa said. "You promised you'd stop seeing the Mudblood."_

 _"Don't call him that!" Andromeda snapped, turning to her. "And why should I stop seeing him? He loves me."_

 _"Love doesn't matter, Mother has always said that." Narcissa said. "What about Rabastan?"_

 _"He can rot in a ditch for all I care."_

 _"You would take his child and deny them the life of a Lestrange?" Narcissa asked. "For what, exactly? The life of a Muggle?"_

 _"I won't change my mind." Andromeda said. "You can hate me, but-"_

 _"I could never hate you, 'Meda."_

Narcissa Malfoy ran a finger along the rim of her tea cup, staring at the Daily Prophet without truly reading it. The manor was silent except for the echoing _tick_ of the ornate clock above the fireplace, and silence was normal these days.

During the war, there had been many sounds. Death Eaters would pass in and out constantly, some bringing prisoners and some taking prisoners away. Some nights, Death Eaters would remain in the manor for hours, treating the house as if it were nothing more than a pub. There would be tortured screams as Bellatrix tortured some of the prisoners, there would be meetings and arguments, the house would rarely be silent.

Now, however, there was nothing. No Death Eaters, no Lucius, and no Draco. She had been relieved when Lucius had been arrested, because he had figured out that she had been the one to provide the evidence, and she had feared for her own safety.

She had just hoped Draco would return home in Lucius' absence.

She was proud of Draco, proud that he wanted to help heal people. However, that didn't mean she didn't miss him terribly. She felt selfish to feel so heartbroken about Draco's absence, considering she had read a Daily Prophet article that was begging for information about three missing children. At least she knew her son was alive and safe.

Three families were lacking the same information about their own children.

Narcissa had felt a pang of sadness when she had read one of the missing children was Nymphadora's son. She loved her sister and missed her terribly, and would have loved to have been allowed to take Nymphadora in. She knew the plan, of course, hadn't been for her to raise Nymphadora with Lucius. It was just the easiest way for Bellatrix to punish Andromeda.

Narcissa stood slowly, picking up her wand. Perhaps if Draco was able to fix things and find a place within Andromeda's family, maybe she could as well. It was a long shot, not one she expected to work, but perhaps she could help them in some way. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel some sort of longing for a relationship with her niece, and now she felt a strange longing to help the search for the missing children.

First, however, she was going to visit the more hidden Death Eater hideouts. She wanted the children found safely and, on a more selfish note, figured her best chance to try and gain a positive relationship with her niece might be to help return her child.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

Tonks paced. Once again, she had her hands shoved into the pockets of her sweater. Over the last week, she had convinced herself she wasn't bloated and that she was gaining weight from her pregnancy. However, with Teddy still missing, she adamantly refused to reveal her pregnancy.

That morning, a week after the children vanished, an anonymous letter had been sent to all three sets of parents, telling them to meet at a specific location. Remus had pulled her aside, insisting she should stay home. He had admitted that he was afraid she would miscarry and didn't want her to face a duel if this was a trap.

Unfortunately, Fleur refused to stay behind so she was left alone.

There was a knock on the door, and she hesitated to answer it. The moment she heard the knocking, she thought of every worse case scenario possible. She grabbed her wand, walking to the door and opening it.

Narcissa Malfoy stood on her porch, Anna balanced on one hip and Victoire balanced on the other, Teddy clutching her skirt in a tightly balled fist.

"Mama!" Teddy cried, and she dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around Teddy as he ran to her.

"Oh, Teddy..." Tonks muttered, tears hitting her cheeks and she looked up at Narcissa. "You did this?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I've sent a letter with the location of lesser known hideouts to the Ministry." Narcissa said. "First, however, I visited them. I wanted to ensure the children were out of the way before a raid."

"Did you send the letter this morning?" Tonks asked, straightening up with Teddy in her arms.

"Yes." Narcissa said. "I figured with everything that had happened to you, that you wouldn't go where a possible fight could break out."

Tonks stood back, opening the door further so Narcissa could enter. She set Anna and Victoire on the couch before turning back to Tonks. "I should go, you should contact the others." Narcissa said. "I want you to know, Nymphadora, that I am very sorry for what the Death Eaters have done. And I was wondering if you'd be willing to have tea with me one day?"

"Why don't you stay? I'm sure the others will want to thank you."

"Thank me or blame me." Narcissa said coolly. "I loved my sister, Nymphadora, and you're what's left of her. I'd rather not lose it, if you'd be willing to try." Narcissa headed for the door and was gone before Tonks could speak again.

Tonks walked over to the couch, setting Teddy down. "I suppose we should contact everyone else, right?" Tonks asked, focusing on producing a message through her patronus. The silver wolf appeared, pacing around the room once before vanishing. Once it was gone, she turned back to the children. "You'll need baths and food, but I doubt I can do that all on my own."

After all, she couldn't leave two unsupervised the bathe one or to get food ready, so could she wait until someone else arrived?

Tonks knelt by the couch in front of Teddy. "Are you hurt, love?"

Teddy shook his head.

"Did they ever hurt you? Do anything to you that you didn't want them to?" She asked, and Teddy shook his head again. She straightened up slightly, wrapping her arms around Teddy again, soaking in the feeling of his tiny body in her arms again. She scooped him up, sitting on the couch with him on her lap. Tonks pulled Victoire over to her, and Anna climbed closer as well and were asleep within a few minutes.

The door opened loudly and Remus rushed in, followed by the others. It startled the kids awake, Victoire and Anna bursting into tears at being woken so rudely. Fleur rushed forward, grabbing Victoire quickly while Kingsley grabbed Anna. Remus dropped onto the couch next to Tonks, wrapping his arms around Teddy, who quickly switched over to Remus' lap.

"How did you find them?" Alastor asked. "I thought you were staying here."

"I did stay here. They were brought to me." Tonks said. "I'll tell you everything, but I think we need to feed and bathe our children first. I doubt the Death Eaters took care of them. Fleur, we can bathe Anna and Victoire together and Remus can bathe Teddy in our room. Perhaps Kingsley can start lunch, and Alastor, you and Bill can go get the girls some clean clothes."

Tonks stood, taking Anna from Kingsley. Fleur followed her upstairs, where Tonks paused to grab towels from the hall closet. They entered the bathroom in the hallway, and Tonks set Anna down while Fleur reached over and began running a bath.

They heard Remus walk by, talking quietly to Teddy. Tonks stripped down Anna, running a brush through her hair quickly so they wouldn't have to deal with wet tangles.

"Dora?" Remus called from down the hall. "Can you come here?"

Tonks sighed, glancing at Fleur. "Can you just keep an eye on Anna?"

"Of course." Fleur said as she scrubbed gently at Victoire's hair. Tonks straightened up, heading to her room.

"Is it something bad?" Tonks asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Yes." Remus said, and she noticed his voice sounded strange. "Teddy, stand up for Mum." He instructed, helping Teddy standing in the bathtub. Remus turned Teddy, and Tonks gasped.

Bruises covered part of Teddy's back, a few smaller bruises traveling down his left arm.

"Oh, love, I asked you!" Tonks cried, kneeling next to the tub. "I asked if they hurt you, you said no-"

"Not hurt."

Tonks examined the bruising on Teddy's arm. "Remus, they hit our child." She said quietly, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "I should get back to the girls, we'll deal with this after."

Tonks walked out of the bathroom as the first tears hit her cheeks. Outside of the second bathroom, she furiously wiped at her face, taking a deep breath before returning to Anna.

"Is everything alright?" Fleur asked, as she scrubbed at Anna's hair now.

"Are there any bruises on the girls?" Tonks asked. "Anything at all?"

"Not zat I 'ave seen, why?" Fleur asked, frowning. Tonks grabbed a towel and scooped Victoire up.

"Teddy's got a few." Tonks said. "It looks like they may have- may have hit him."

Fleur gasped. "But 'e is a child!" Fleur cried. "What reason-?"

"There is no reason. There's never been reason to their actions, Fleur." Tonks said as she rubbed like Victoire's hair with the towel, causing Victoire to giggle and babble, trying to grab the towel.

There was a knock on the door and Bill peaked his head around. "I've got clothes for the girls." He explained. "What? What's wrong?"

Tonks shook her head, taking the clothes from Bill. "We'll be down in a minute." She said, turning back to Fleur and the girls. She quickly dressed Victoire while Fleur dried Anna.

"Oh..." Tonks said, brushing a hand over Victoire's back. "Fleur, you didn't see this?"

Fleur looked over. "No, is zat not dirt? I thought I cleaned it-"

"No, that's bruising." Tonks said. "Can you check Anna while you dress her?"

Tonks pulled Victoire's shirt over her head, tucking her arms into the sleeves. "Oh, yes, 'ere is some." Fleur said, as she dressed Anna. "Why did we not see it?"

"They were dirty, that might be why." Tonks said. "Here, take Vic."

Fleur took Victoire as Tonks scooped Anna up. "Should we tell zem?" Fleur asked. "It would be good for everyone to know, right?"

"I think so." Tonks said. "I just can't believe this happened."

"Well, the good part is they are safe, and 'ome with us." Fleur said, as they headed downstairs with the girls. "And per'aps, they will be too young to remember any of it."

"I count on that." Tonks said. "I don't want our children to remember a war."

After they fed the children and spoke again with Dawlish, it was late into the evening. Tonks and Remus let Teddy sleep in their bed, because they couldn't imagine letting him leave their sight yet.

He slept between them, wrapped in Tonks' arms, Remus sleeping with one arm draped over them. Tonks woke up the next morning to Remus gently playing with a lock of her curls.

"I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Remus said quietly.

"Mmm..." Tonks murmured, running a hand over Teddy's brown hair.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little... off."

"I have a headache..." Tonks muttered.

"Well, if a headache is the worst of it, that's good. Not good that you have a headache, of course, but..." Remus said quietly. "After all, your morning sickness with Teddy was horrible."

They had assumed Teddy had been asleep during the conversation about her headache, but at breakfast he proved otherwise with what he clearly thought was an innocent question. They had gone across the street to join Kingsley, Alastor and Anna for breakfast, and Tonks had thought nothing of her son's silence as she helped set the table.

However, just as Kingsley had set plates of cut up pancakes in front of Anna and Teddy, he finally broke his silence with a question that nearly made Remus choke on his tea and made Tonks drop the glass she had been holding.

"Wha's morning sickness?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

It wasn't until hours later, after Teddy and Anna had been put down for naps, that Alastor and Kingsley brought it up again. All they had to do was ask where Teddy had learned about morning sickness, and Tonks and Remus knew that they definitely suspected.

"We were planning on telling everyone at the same time." Tonks explained finally. "We just didn't want to worry about who got to know first. With Teddy, Sirius knew first, and then Remus and then Kingsley. Last time, you two knew before Remus or myself, so... we just wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

"You mean, you are-?" Kingsley began.

"I am pregnant." Tonks said. "Almost ten weeks, and it's twins."

" _Twins_...?" Alastor asked, looking stunned.

"We knew that was a risk, but I think it was worth it." Tonks said.

"A risk of what?" Kingsley asked. "Surely twins can't be that common-"

"No, no, I don't think they are." Tonks said. "After last Christmas, we went to Leo to ensure we could have another baby. He wanted me to gain back a portion of the weight I lost following the Kiss, and once I did that, we discovered that my fertility had been- well, it didn't seem we'd have children without outside help. Leo warned us that multiples could be born when fertility potions were used and, well, here we are."

"And when were you planning on telling everyone?"

"Well, Christmas morning, most likely." Tonks said. "That's why I've been wearing all of Remus' sweaters, I didn't want anyone to notice anything yet."

"Notice anything? Dora, I happen to remember it was hardly noticeable until you were nearly halfway through the last time-" Kingsley began.

"Yes, well, there _are_ two this time." Tonks said, unbuttoning the sweater she was wearing. She smoothed down her tshirt over the small bump. "See? I'm a little unlucky this time, I figured someone would notice."

"I wouldn't say unlucky." Remus said. "I'd say you're just-"

"Fat." Tonks said. "And we still have six and a half months left."

" _Not_ fat." Remus said.

"Why are you already counting out how much time is left?" Kingsley asked.

"It's not that I'm counting it out, it's... I just like knowing, I guess." Tonks said. "I didn't really get that with Teddy, it was a guess the entire time."

Kingsley nodded slowly. "I can understand that."

"Anyway, Teddy acted exactly as we expected he would." Remus said. "Dora said he'd probably accidentally say something, so we wanted to avoid the conversation around him as much as possible."

"We thought he was asleep, honestly." Tonks said.

"So, how are you feeling this time?" Kingsley asked. "Because last time..."

"I doubt I'll vomit in the kitchen sink, if that's what you're asking." Tonks said. "However, I did vomit on Remus the day I found out I was pregnant-"

"On the bed, _technically_." Remus corrected.

"I also actually have energy this time, I don't want to stay in bed all day." Tonks said. "So, so far it's been an improvement, but not perfect. I've gotten pretty dizzy a few times, almost expected to faint, and I do get queasy after eating certain things. However, I haven't had any seizures."

"Is there any way to prevent what happened before?" Alastor asked.

"If we can't prevent a seizure, we may be unable to prevent a fall." Tonks said. "I've debated on sleeping in the living room, and avoiding going upstairs or downstairs for a while but I'm not keen on sleeping on a couch."

"What if you move your couch out of the way, and get a temporary bed for the living room. You have a bathtub in the downstairs loo, you have the kitchen. That way, the worst possible fall is the same as if you were to faint. I'd think as long as you don't land on your stomach, you'd be safe." Kingsley said.

"Hard to say, but something we'll discuss with Leo. I'm not sure if I want to give up the privacy of a bedroom for six months." Tonks said.

"Will you be alright to make it to delivery?' Kingsley asked. "I was wondering that last time, and this is two babies. Surely that could be a problem."

"Possibly, but Leo's optimistic right now." Tonks said. "I think we should all be optimistic as well, I'm a little tired of pessimistic thoughts."

"No one mentions a problem unless it arises, then." Kingsley said. "And we better be kept informed."

"You will be, you live across the street anyway." Tonks said. "However, you're not allowed to tell anyone until we tell everyone. We planned to tell you two, Harry, Sirius and Draco on Christmas morning and then everyone else at the Burrow at dinner. So you two are sworn to secrecy."

"Will Harry be Godfather?" Alastor asked.

"Of course, there's no one better.'' Remus said. "And we figured we should keep it the same for all of the children."

"Oh, we'll need to tell Hermione." Tonks said. "She'll be spending Christmas with Fred, we won't see her until the evening. However, if we're telling one godparent before our friends, we should tell the other beforehand too."

"We weren't told beforehand." Alastor said. "Your parents just showed up when your mother was eight months along, we didn't get told before anyone else."

"You also didn't even know my parents very well." Tonks said. "Besides, Harry and Hermione found out with everyone else last time. I just thought we should tell them separately this time."

"Maybe we ask Hermione to visit us for lunch. We tell them then, and then tell everyone at the Burrow later." Remus suggested. "If Draco, Harry and Sirius are spending the entire day with us-"

"And Narcissa, I'm going to invite Narcissa to have lunch with us." Tonks said, and she shrugged. "I just figured she doesn't deserve to spend Christmas alone."

* * *

 _Christmas Morning_

Remus found Tonks sitting on the end of the bed, her hands clasped tightly on her lap. "Are you alright?" Remus asked. "We said we'd be there at nine, it's already after nine-"

"How can you stand me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm fat, my acne right now is worse than every teenager in the Great Hall combined, I've cried over the smallest and most insignificant things and I called you a jerk last night for not getting me a spoon-"

"Dora, stop." Remus said, walking over to her. He knelt in front of her, taking her hand. "You're not fat, your skin is still as clear as it was last month and the month before that, everyone gets into moods _and_ it was rude of me not to hand you a spoon while I was closest to the drawer."

She huffed, clearly annoyed. "Stop lying to me!" She snapped, straightening up and snatching her hand back. She pulled her shirt tight over her stomach. "Look!" She demanded, and he sighed quietly. She _had_ gained a few more pounds in the last few weeks since they had told Kingsley and Alastor, but was it really surprising? After all, it was twins, not her first pregnancy, _and_ she was still actively working to return to a healthier weight. It hardly made her fat, but every man knew this was one of the most dangerous conversations to land in with a woman.

He had to admit, he was grateful this hadn't been a common issue. If a woman felt she was fat, the conversation could go one of two ways- either he'd offend her, or he'd make her feel better. Remus wondered if it'd be safer to walk into a burning building without a wand.

"Dora, I don't know what you think that is, but it's not fat." Remus began slowly. "It's evidence that our babies are growing, that we're going to be parents again. It doesn't make you fat."

"I feel like an Erumpent." Tonks grumbled. "I don't know how everyone hasn't noticed yet."

"You've been actively hiding it, love. That may be why." Remus said.

"Remus, I'm either not fat or I'm hiding it."

"You're not fat, and I meant hiding the pregnancy."

"Why would I have to hide it if I wasn't fat?" She demanded, she ends of her hair turning red.

 _Oh, Merlin, I might be better off facing a dragon._

"There's a difference between being fat and being pregnant." Remus said, sitting next to her.

"I have a double chin."

"Anyone can have a double chin at the right angle."

"My clothes don't fit."

"You need maternity clothes, that's why."

"Even my ankles are fat."

Remus sighed. "Love, they're swollen." He said. "You are not fat, Dora. I could sit here for hours and tell you that, but I think we're delaying everyone's Christmas."

That had been the wrong thing to say, he realised immediately as her eyes filled with tears. "God, you're right! How could I be so selfish?" She sobbed.

 _Oh, Merlin, this will be a long six months._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

Remus glanced over at Tonks after she nudged his shin for a third time. "I assume you want me to do it, then?" Remus asked quietly, returning his attention to cleaning Teddy's hands.

"Actually, I was just trying to get your attention." Tonks replied. "Should we do it now, do you think?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Remus asked, and she shrugged. Remus sighed quietly, setting down the napkin he had been using for Teddy's hands. "Do you want to take your son before he makes a new mess?"

"No."

Remus sighed, but she grinned, reaching over and taking Teddy, who tried to reach for his plate again. "Sorry for interrupting everyone's conversations, but we have an announcement we'd like to make."

"You're getting divorced, again." Sirius guessed.

"Not yet." Tonks said, and Remus frowned at her.

"Yet?" Remus asked, and she shrugged. "Anyway, we wanted to tell everyone closest to us first, but we're going to have another baby."

" _Actually_..." Tonks said, as everyone voiced their congratulations. "We're having twins."

"Well, you better name them after the best twins you already know." Fred remarked.

"No, I don't think we will." Tonks replied. "It'd be rude to name a girl 'George'."

"Are you having girls, then?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know yet, but I hope." Tonks said. "I'm tired of being outnumbered by men."

"Of course, we would like you and Harry to be godparents again, Hermione." Remus said, and Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Oh, absolutely." Harry responded. "Are you going to tell everyone else at the Burrow?"

"We plan to, yes." Remus said, and Harry looked relieved. "Why?"

"Can I ask a favour, then?" Harry asked. "Can we use it to distract Molly?"

"Distract Molly?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I was planning to- Gin and I are engaged, and we were going to tell Molly tonight-"

" _What_? Tell her _tonight_?" Fred demanded. "Mum'll kill you-"

"Which is why I'm wondering if you can announce it after we announce it. Distract Molly."

Tonks and Remus exchanged a look.

"Now, I've already voiced my opinion on this, but I have to admit that is a solid plan." Sirius said. "Molly'll be outraged that you and Ginny are getting married but if there's one thing that can distract Molly, it's babies. Hell, she'd probably be extremely excited if Ginny was the pregnant one. And I'm sure Molly has plenty of advice for someone having twins, Dora."

Tonks sighed. "Well,I figure she'll have plenty of advice either way. We may as well sacrifice our sanity for the safety of the Boy Who Lived."

* * *

The Burrow was loud and crowded, as always. Draco had gone to spend the evening with Narcissa instead of joining them, but the Burrow was still crowded without them. The twins were the only brothers of Ginny's who knew the two were engaged, and everyone who had been at lunch knew as well, and Ginny was clearly feeling a little stressed out at the idea of announcing it. Ginny had pulled Harry into the kitchen, where they stood in the doorway talking quietly.

"I don't know if we should tell them today." Ginny said slowly. "I just think Mum's going to be insufferable about it."

"I doubt that'll be any different if we tell them today, tomorrow or next year." Harry said, and then he nodded towards Tonks and Remus. "Besides, they've agreed to help us out."

"How?" Ginny asked, frowning slightly.

"You'll see." Harry said. "Let's do it before dinner, Molly will only be able to lecture us for so long before she risks burning it."

Ginny took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Right, let's do it, then." She said, and they walked back into the living room. "Mum, Dad, everyone, we would like to make an announcement."

The room quieted down, and Harry could see Molly's eyes narrow suspiciously. Harry figured Sirius had been wrong earlier, he really didn't think Molly would be excited about a new baby if it were Ginny that was pregnant. He was grateful that was not the case, he had to admit.

They had had a scare shortly before Fred and Hermione's wedding, resulting in an argument between them, because Ginny didn't want to lose her spot on the Harpies yet and Harry felt they were far too young. They had managed to keep it a secret from everyone, including Sirius, and when they found out Ginny wasn't pregnant, they were extremely relieved.

Harry wasn't sure if he ever wanted kids, if he were being honest.

Ginny looked like she was losing her nerve quickly, so he stepped in and delivered the news the best way he knew how- he simply blurted it out. "Ginny and I are getting married."

There was a shocked silence, and Harry figured it was going better than they had hoped when everyone had congratulated them- except for Molly, who looked furious.

"No, you are not!" Molly cried. "You are far too young, Ginevra!"

"We're not getting married _today_! We're just engaged!" Ginny cried. "It's not terrible, you were younger than I am!"

"That was different, young lady!" Molly yelled. "Arthur, how can you have nothing to say? Ginny, you aren't even-"

"I'm almost twenty!" Ginny cried. "You were _eighteen_ when you married Dad, and when Bill was born!"

"That was different! You are far too young!"

"How so?" Ginny demanded. "Age doesn't ruin a marriage!"

"You're throwing your Quidditch career away!"

"To be fair, Molly-" Tonks said loudly. "She is right, her marriage won't be ruined by her age. After all, Fleur was barely twenty one when she married Bill, Harry's parents were twenty, mine were seventeen. It's not unusual to marry young, you must realise that by now. Besides, it's not like Ginny's pregnant, so she won't be throwing anything away. They could get married in three years and not have kids for another ten. Perhaps they never have children, who knows."

Molly looked like she was trying to formulate a new argument, and Harry sincerely hoped she couldn't, and he used to moment of silence to divert everyone's attention. "Tonks, Remus, didn't you say you had something to tell everyone?" Harry asked, and Tonks looked momentarily surprised.

"Oh! Yes, Harry, we do." She finally said, and she looked at Remus. "Remus and I are going to be having twins in June."

Molly's frown quickly turned to one of delight, and Ginny immediately relaxed when Molly rushed over to Tonks, declaring they had a lot to discuss. Molly led Tonks to the kitchen, and Harry gave Tonks an apologetic shrug as they walked by.

He figured he should feel bad, but he also liked the idea of using other people to shift attention away from himself.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, although Molly seemed unimpressed by the announcement of the engagement and kept wanting to voice her thoughts on it, but Harry was relieved that Tonks took her promise of being a distraction to heart. If Molly mentioned the engagement, Tonks conveniently asked another question about having or raising twins.

Harry wished he had spent more of the evening relaxing and enjoying the peace because a week later, the Wizarding World was once again thrown into chaos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

 ** _Ugh, I wanted to cover most of these few sections but couldn't find a way to lengthen them or mix them with future parts. Oh well. Here's a semi-short chapter._**

* * *

St Mungo's was always prepared to handle emergencies on a larger scale, but they certainly weren't prepared for this. In the early afternoon on January 1st, Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Azkaban and Hogsmeade were all simultaneously attacked.

When news spread the Death Eaters had been behind all four attacks, people were outraged. After all, the Ministry had been confident that there were very few Death Eaters left. Unfortunately, it seemed the Death Eaters had been recruiting from all over the world.

None of them could begin to guess who was leading them. After all, Voldemort was dead. The highest ranking Death Eaters were either imprisoned or dead. There was simply no answer for this.

It had been shortly after one thirty when the attacks happened. Harry, Kingsley, Hermione and Sirius had all been at work at the Ministry. The twins had been in their shop working on a new project, Alastor had been in Diagon Alley with Anna and Teddy and Draco was at work as well.

Tonks had an appointment with Leo at one thirty, unaware that the attacks were happening or had begun. They had arrived at St Mungo's shortly after one, and Leo had been able to take them in a few minutes early.

"So, you are just about to reach week sixteen." Leo said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, oddly enough." Tonks said. "Even weirder is the fact that I get nauseous thinking of the colour orange."

"The colour orange?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Tonks said seriously, giving Remus a dirty look when he laughed. "I just think of the colour, or I see the colour, or I eat or drink something orange and I just-" She exhaled slowly as a wave of nausea rolled over her. "Needless to say, everything orange has been banned from our house."

"That's a lot of things to ban from a house." Leo said. "Now, as a man, I'm just honestly curious- is it anything with a slight orange tone to it or just straight orange? I know women seem to see and know a lot more colours than men do."

"Anything that reminds me of orange. The smell, too. Remus had orange juice yesterday and when I smelled it on his breath, I threw up most of my dinner."

"Huh."

"Yeah, it's starting to annoy me a little." Tonks said.

"So I suppose you won't be painting the walls of the nursery orange, then." Leo said. "Anything else?"

"Well, I've had this constant back ache for the last week, not much has been relieving it."

"Has anything helped?" Leo asked.

"Sometimes laying flat on the bed helps, but not for long."

"Well, some women do have to deal with a lot back pain during their pregnancy, and you are carrying two, so I'd imagine there's a chance you will have a few extra aches and pains." Leo explained. "As long as there doesn't appear to be any inflammation of the scar, I wouldn't worry. I'll check for that today, and as usual, if you feel any tenderness around the scar, either contact me or come in. Now, are-"

There was a loud bang and some yelling from somewhere else in the hospital, and then a bright flash in the middle of the room, a piece of parchment fluttering to the floor.

Leo retrieved it, reading it quickly, a frown spreading across his face. "The protection charms for the hospital have been activated."

"So what does that mean?" Remus asked.

"Every room and ward, apart from the main reception area downstairs, is inaccessible. No one enters or leaves." Leo said. "I wonder what's happened."

"What do we do?" Tonks asked.

"Well, we can continue with the appointment and then go from there. Perhaps it's nothing." Leo said. "Shall we see how the babies are?"

Tonks nodded, laying back on the exam bed. She was excited to be able to see the babies as they developed, there was something amazing about seeing how different the babies looked each time they had an appointment with Leo.

She pulled her shirt up above her bump, and Leo dragged his wand across her abdomen. A grainy image appeared on the screen next to the bed.

"Do you two want to know the genders?" Leo asked, and Tonks glanced at Remus, who was staring at the screen, mesmerised.

"Remus?" Tonks asked, and he looked down at her.

"I wouldn't mind it being a surprise, but if you want to know..."

Tonks shook her head. "I like the idea of a surprise." Tonks said, and Leo nodded.

"Well, as you can see, they're definitely bigger than when we last saw them." Leo said, pointing to one baby. "And it appears they're active. Are you feeling their movement?"

"Very slightly." Tonks said. "I know that will change soon."

Leo smiled. "It definitely will." He said. "There's no inflammation around the scar, so that's good. However, it'll be monitored more when the twins are bigger."

"What happens if something happens to the scar?" Tonks asked. "And what could happen?"

"I'm worried about a rupture. However, there may not be any issue at all." Leo said. "If something does happen, we'll have to decide if we can heal you and continue the pregnancy under supervision, or deliver early."

"What if I don't know anything's wrong?" Tonks asked. "If I think it's just normal pain?"

"I think the pain would be noticeable if something does happen." Leo explained. "However, that's what we're here for."

* * *

Sirius and Hermione had been sorting through files for most of the day, trying to find new patients for the cure. Some didn't want it, some would want it, and some he hadn't asked. He could understand the ones who didn't want it, because they had probably become used to their condition and didn't want to change it. His only concern was they might infect someone.

Now, however, he wished he had thought to keep the files organised by whether or not they wanted the cure.

It had been quiet all morning, but now the quiet was interrupted by a low rumbling sound that seemed to be growing louder, and Sirius and Hermione frowned at each other.

"Auror department, maybe." Sirius muttered. "Might be some bloke giving them a hard time about arresting him."

There was another loud bang, closer this time, and a purple memo flew into the office, falling to the desk. It was followed by a silver flash, and Kingsley's patronus flew into the room.

" _Death Eaters in the atrium, shut down your office._ "

* * *

 _"Alastor?" Tonks called, adjusting her tshirt over her bump as she jogged down the stairs. "Can you bring me some chocolate frogs?"_

 _"Didn't you just send Remus to Diagon Alley a few days ago for some?" Alastor asked._

 _"You know, surprisingly, I ate those." Tonks said. "I don't know what it is, but it's the only chocolate I want right now."_

 _"Alright, yeah, I'll bring you some."_

As promised, he had stopped by Sugar Plum's Sweet Shop to get her some, and shortly before leaving, he realised something seemed off. The street outside seemed to shudder, as if some wave was rolling down the street.

Had he not stopped to get the chocolate frogs as he promised, he would have been long gone before the attack even began.

Alastor's first and only instinct was to grab Teddy and Anna and turn his back to the window, just in time to shield them and take the force of the spells himself.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

* * *

This wasn't the first time Alastor had woken up in St Mungo's surrounded by Healers, injured and a little disoriented. However, this was different than other times. Before, when he had been an Auror, he was generally injured in a duel or on a mission, not shielding two children.

He couldn't speak for some reason, so he couldn't demand answers. He wanted to know what had happened, where Teddy and Anna were and if they were alright.

He couldn't feel any pain, which could be good or bad. Either his injuries were not very severe, or they had already given him plenty of pain potions.

There were three Healers, two of which were going in and out of the small area where the bed was, and Alastor realised St Mungo's seemed very, very loud. He couldn't hear any familiar voices, but from the small snippets of conversation he could distinguish, he learned that there had been a few attacks- Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Azkaban and even St Mungo's had all be hit.

The St Mungo's attack must not have been bad if the hospital was still operational, but now he was worried about the people he knew at the Ministry. Had Kingsley been there? Had Sirius or Harry or Hermione been there?

He wondered what time it was, and whether or not Tonks and Remus had been at the hospital during the attacks. Finally, the Healers left him alone, but he was still unable to move or speak.

Perhaps it was a curse, but why hadn't the Healers reversed it?

Somewhere, just out of his limited field of vision- which unfortunately was nothing more than the pale mint curtains used to separate beds in the ward where all trauma and emergency patients were first admitted- he heard more curtains being shifted aside.

"Hey, Alastor..."

He felt relieved to hear her voice, and even more relieved when she approached the bed and he could see that she looked unharmed.

"I know you can't move or talk, so you're probably pretty frustrated right now." Tonks said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "They don't know what the curse did, but you're not the only one like this. They're working to find a way to reverse it."

He wanted to ask questions, and she was right- he was getting extremely frustrated.

"Teddy and Anna are alright. A little shaken, but alright." Tonks continued. "Remus is with them, they're being examined by Healers. And Kingsley is alright too, he just can't leave the Ministry yet. And I was nowhere near the attacks, I was in my appointment so we were safe."

He still had questions, but knew they were ones she probably wouldn't have answers for.

They were saved from sitting in silence by the curtain shifting again. Tonks stood as a Healer approached the bed.

"We found out what curse caused this." The Healer explained. "We have Healers working on the potion to reverse it, but it will take a couple of hours to brew."

"Some potions take much longer, we should consider ourselves lucky." Tonks said.

Alastor wanted to laugh. Lucky would be not being cursed, in his opinion.

"We do have the Ministry wanting to talk to everyone who was a witness to the attacks, so Alastor will have to be available to give a statement."

"To be fair, he's not going anywhere yet. I'm sure he'll tell them everything he witnessed."

* * *

It was nearly nine in the evening when everyone finally made an appearance at Kingsley and Alastor's house. Miracously, no one had been killed in the attacks. Unfortunately, a few Death Eaters had been broken out of Azkaban.

It turned out that whoever orchestrated the attack was unable to hide their motive. When Azkaban was attacked, Death Eaters were broken out. When Diagon Alley was attacked, Ollivander's shop was robbed and dozens of wands stolen. When the Ministry was attacked, it was simply a distraction.

The only answer they didn't have was why St Mungo's was attacked. No one was killed, only questioned, but no one could put together their motive.

They had been sitting quietly together, after discussing what each of them had witnessed. Unfortunately, Remus and Tonks hadn't witnessed much.

There was a knock on the door, and it was Kingsley who got up and answered it. He returned a moment later with Leo, who wore a solemn expression.

"I need to speak with Remus and Nymphadora." Leo said, and Tonks and Remus stood, Remus leading them into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Tonks asked. "You said the babies were healthy-"

"They are, and I'm sorry to barge in, but St Mungo's has asked that we talk to every expectant mother due in the next few months." Leo said. "I understand you don't want to know the genders, but St Mungo's has asked that we tell everyone."

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"The Death Eaters are looking for a baby, either just born or about to be." Leo explained. "So we have to talk to every set of parents, so they have the warning."

"Why are they looking for a baby?" Remus asked. "And whose baby?"

"We don't know, but it appears to be absolutely any baby, no one's in particular. They just want a boy."

"A boy?" Tonks asked. "And you're telling us... because... we're having boys."

"I can leave it at that, or tell you directly." Leo said. "All you need is a warning."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance. "No, tell us directly. I'd like to know if its two boys."

"It's not." Leo said, and Tonks grinned. "The lower twin is a boy, and the twin that's sitting slightly higher is a girl."

"So, now that we have this warning, what do we do? Lie and say we're having only girls?" Remus asked.

"No. The Aurors have the identity of every set of parents who will be having a boy in the next few months." Leo explained. "As far as I know, they're working to find out why the Death Eaters want a boy and who exactly is looking. For now, though, they will be contacting every set of parents and will have more information. As always, I feel obligated to remind you, Nymphadora, if something happens- no dueling."

"And what happens if the Death Eaters get a baby boy?" Remus asked.

"We don't know." Leo said. "And we don't know what will happen to the mother, either. All we know is they managed to get files for quite a few of our patients. We're not sure who, because all of our original files are untouched. Ainsley told us that they duplicated files, but she was unable to see which ones."

"Thank you for warning us." Tonks said quietly.

"I am sorry, I know you wanted it to be a surprise." Leo said. "And I promise, St Mungo's will work hard to protect our patients."

They walked Leo back to the door, joining the others in the living room. Remus couldn't help but notice that Tonks looked a little disappointed. He wondered if that was because they were having another boy, or because she hadn't been allowed to keep it unknown until birth.

"Is everything alright?" Alastor asked.

"Yes, the babies are healthy, but we know the motive for St Mungo's now." Remus said, and explained everything Leo had told them.

"You two are coming to live with us again." Alastor decided. "Teddy can sleep in Anna's room, we'll set up your old room again. Just until this is solved."

"And what if it takes years?" Tonks asked.

"They only want a newborn, right?" Kingsley asked. "So you stay here until the twins are born, and then for a few months after. Alastor or myself will be here when Remus is at work. Depending on when you have the twins, it may be easier for you to stay with us anyway so Remus won't have to take the last week or so off from Hogwarts."

There was another knock, and it was Remus who got up. "You shouldn't open your door so quickly." Dawlish said as soon as Remus opened the door. "We could be Death Eaters."

"I'll take my chances." Remus said, stepping aside and letting Dawlish and Williamson enter the living room. "I imagine I know why you're here."

"First, I'd like to congratulate you two." Dawlish said. "I took your file personally, because you're a friend. And an Auror, Aurors always protect their own."

"That's why she'll be living here again." Alastor said. "So what else do we do?"

"You'll need to set up a safe meeting spot for the event of an attack. Preferably one close by, where apparition isn't necessary. I'd suggest your own house if you're living here, Tonks." Williamson said. "Women are expected not to engage in a duel, and leave at the first sign of a Death Eater approaching. Floo to the Auror office. If you have to leave or visit Diagon Alley, you're expected to have someone with you, and let three different people know where you're going and when you'll return, so they can raise the alarm if you don't return. You're asked not to be home alone, which you rarely are, I imagine."

"Why is this happening?" Tonks asked.

"There's a theory, and it's disgusting." Williamson said. "There's a very old ritual, there's no proof that it works, but it seems they want to try it."

"What kind of ritual?" Remus asked slowly.

"We think they want to bring Voldemort back again." Williamson said.

"How? He's dead-" Harry argued. "I killed him."

"Yes, he is. However, that's what the ritual is for. It took us a few days to find any record of the ritual, but apparently they think they can do it. The ritual can apparently bring someone back from the dead in the body of a newborn."

"No magic can reawaken the dead." Tonks said, frowning.

"Exactly, we don't know what the ritual will do to the baby or mother, but we're going to keep it from happening." Williamson said.

"But even if it works, what is a baby going to do? They can't do anything." Harry said. "No offense, but... I'd hardly be worried if Voldemort was more interested in his own toes than anything else. And I don't think anyone's too keen on killing a baby."

"There's a potion that accelerates aging." Williamson said. "It's said to be impossible to brew, very dangerous and easy to mess up."

"But, Harry destroyed every piece of his soul." Sirius said. "He can't be brought back-"

"There are a number of reasons why I doubt this ritual will ever work but we still need to ensure it never happens." Dawlish said. "Like I said, we don't know what will happen to the mother or baby. We're just going to make sure nothing happens."

* * *

It felt like a step backwards, to go from having their own house to living with Alastor and Kingsley again. Whenever she mentioned needing to pick something up from their place, Remus immediately said he'd get it, or Kingsley or Alastor would offer.

She couldn't help but feel like a prisoner.

However, she found she didn't really mind not leaving the house very often because she busied herself with Teddy and Anna while trying to cope with her severe lack of energy. Leo hadn't been concerned by it, because she was healthy and so were the babies, so she tried not to be bothered by it.

That didn't mean she wasn't cranky, though. The more fatigued she was, the crankier she was.

Naturally, she figured that her bad mood had been why Remus had been quiet and short with her. It had been just over a week since they returned to living with Alastor and Kingsley, and she figured her mood mingling with the stress of everything had been what caused his mood. It seemed that was everyone's problem, too. Harry seemed tense and easily agitated, Sirius was the same.

She was awake, long after everyone else had gone to bed, curled up on her side. She had one hand on her bump, moving her hand to a different spot whenever one of the babies moved.

Remus shifted, sighing loudly in his sleep. He sighed again a few seconds later, and she looked towards him. Their room was dimly lit by the full moon- since November, Remus left the curtains open on the night of the full moon, and she never argued.

He shifted again, and he let out a pained groaning noise. "Remus?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Remus let out a sound similar to a growl, and she turned on the lamp just in time for him to roll off of the bed, letting out a loud yell. Tonks jumped to her feet, rushing around the bed.

She froze in horror as she stared at him, watching as his body shifted and his bones broke and reformed. She rushed around the bed again, grabbing her wand from her bedside table as she heard a growl. She turned to see a large wolf standing on the other side of the bed, staring at her with his teeth bared.

She moved slowly, her eyes never leaving the wolf's, inching towards the bedroom door. She waved her wand gently, opening the door slowly and silently before she even reached it.

The wolf snarled and she turned and sprinted the last few steps. She felt the wolf's claws on the back of her leg and nearly stumbled. She managed to get through the door, waving her wand behind her, the door slamming behind her as she fell to her hands and knees, her leg burning. The wolf collided with the door, snarling and growling on the other side. She heard Kingsley and Alastor's door open behind her as she sat to examine her leg.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on?" Alastor demanded.

"Remus- he transformed." Tonks panted, and she realised she was shaking a little.

There was a bang, and they heard another snarl. "Secure the door, we'll deal with damage tomorrow." Kingsley commanded and both men rushed by Tonks to begin placing security enchantments along with a Silencing Charm. "Did he injure you?"

"He got my leg, but it's not a bite-"

Kingsley knelt in front of her, pushing the torn leg of her pajama pants out of the way. "It's not deep, but it's not a bite, like she said." Kingsley said. "Alastor, call Sirius, we don't have any of that paste left."

Alastor headed downstairs as Kingsley summoned some rags to wipe some of the blood from her leg.

"I just don't understand, he hadn't transformed since September-" Tonks began.

"We'll talk to Sirius about it, apparently something's not right." Kingsley said. "You can sleep in our bed tonight, I'll sleep downstairs."

"No, I can sleep on the couch-"

"You can, but you won't." Kingsley said. "I have to be up early for work, so you and Alastor can sleep up here."

Sirius arrived within a few minutes of Alastor calling him, and helped apply the paste to Tonks' leg, bandaging it afterwards. He then transformed into his Animagus form, and Alastor used magic to open the door for a split second so Sirius could slip into the room. It took a while for Kingsley to convince them that he'd be fine on the couch, and it was nearly two in the morning before any of them returned to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!**_

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

 ** _This chapter is short, but whoopsie too bad_**

* * *

Remus retreated to living across the street alone, horrified that he had injured Tonks. She let him be alone, only because Sirius and Kingsley both insisted it was best. He'd come out of it, Sirius said, he just needed time.

One evening, shortly after putting Teddy to bed, she heard a slow knock on the door. Forgetting that she wasn't allowed to answer the door, she opened the door to find Ginny standing there, looking uncomfortable. "Ginny Weasley, you dated my brother Charlie for thirteen months." Ginny said. "Mum practically had the wedding planned."

"Well, I doubt Death Eaters would care about that, so..." Tonks stepped back and let Ginny in. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could I stay here for the night?"

"Is everything alright?" Tonks asked again.

"Uh, well, Harry and I had an argument." Ginny said, following Tonks to the living room. "And I had an argument with Mum."

"Ooh... rough night." Tonks commented, sinking onto the couch. "You can stay here, if you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Not at all." Ginny said, sitting next to Tonks. "Where's Teddy?"

"I just put him to bed." Tonks explained. "So what happened?"

"Well, Harry and I decided on a wedding date for March." Ginny said. "Mum was displeased."

"For... _this_ March?" Tonks asked, and Ginny nodded. "Well, you did just announce your engagement and she was upset, so-"

"Yeah, but this should be my choice." Ginny said. "She should be excited, I asked her to help, but she got mad because she thinks I'm too young."

"So why did you argue with Harry?"

"Well, he agreed to the date, but now he doesn't want to upset Mum." Ginny said. "I just need a night away from everyone, a quiet break."

"Coming here is probably the wrong choice." Tonks said. "It's not quiet here."

"It's better than anywhere else." Ginny said. "Anyway, while we're on the topic, I have a question for you."

"Of course."

"Well, Hermione's agreed to be my maid of honour and I've already asked Fleur, so... I'm wondering if you'll be a bridesmaid?" Ginny asked.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, it'd mean a lot to me." Ginny said. "I haven't chosen dresses, so if anyone wants a specific style, we can look at all of them."

"Gin, by March I'm going to be as big as a hippogriff, you don't want me ruining your pictures."

" _Please_?" Ginny asked. "Harry's already asked Sirius, Remus and Neville. I'd like three on my side too, if you and Remus are... well, together again, you two could walk together. If you're not, it's fine, we can change that."

"We better be." Tonks said. "I'm giving him another two days before I go over there myself."

"Well... I don't know the details but I can imagine he's pretty upset about injuring you."

Tonks shrugged. "Anyway, have you two decided on a colour?"

"Well, we haven't yet. All I know is it won't be gold or silver or black, those seems boring." Ginny said. "I did like the gold dress Fleur chose, but I want more colour than that. I'm thinking green, but I don't know yet."

"Green like Harry's eyes?"

Ginny laughed, her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. "I'm sorry, I can't compare anything to Harry's eyes."

"Because everyone says he has Lily's eyes?" Tonks asked.

"No, actually, because... I did something really embarrassing when I was a kid, I can't compare anything-"

"Not even fresh pickled toads?"

Ginny's face flushed further. "How do you know about that?"

Tonks shrugged. "I guess Sirius found out about it, told Remus, while I was eavesdropping."

"Do you eavesdrop a lot?"

"Naturally."

* * *

Dawlish was annoyed and exhausted. Somehow, despite everything, two women had vanished from their homes. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had been focusing mostly on the few women who were due to have a baby boy in the next three weeks, and apparently the Death Eaters knew. It seemed to make sense. After all, wouldn't the Death Eaters want the ones closest to their due dates?

Unfortunately, the two who had vanished weren't very close at all. One had found out she was having a boy a week before Christmas, one had found out the gender of her baby three days ago.

The second disappearance made Dawlish believe there had to be an informant inside St Mungo's. He had been working on a plan to possibly find out where they were taking the women, but he had no way of knowing who they might try to capture next, and he couldn't prepare every woman on the list to do the task.

He had come up with the idea to get one woman prepared and have her act as bait, but the one he was considering using was going to be a challenge. He knew Alastor and Kingsley, and knew they'd never allow her to do it, because Dawlish had no way to guarantee that nothing bad would happen.

Dawlish stood from his desk, gathering the parchment he had been outlining the plan on, walking from his office. "Potter, Savage, Proudfoot, with me." He said loudly as he walked by their cubicles, and they were quick to follow. "Any new information, Proudfoot?"

"St Mungo's has reported missing potions." Proudfoot said.

"Which potions?"

"Four doses of a potion that triggers labour." Proudfoot said. "They discovered it a few hours ago."

"However, we know that neither of the missing women are far enough along to be given that potion safely." Savage said. "It's too early."

"Perhaps the women were a decoy, then." Dawlish said, as they entered a lift. "We'll contact St Mungo's again, and talk to patrol- they may have to send some officers to do patrols near the homes, not just within St Mungo's. For now, however, I've come up with a plan. Potter, do you still have those two way mirrors?"

"Somewhere, yeah." Harry answered. "Aberforth returned the other half, so they're probably at home somewhere."

"I'm going to send you to find them, meet us at Kingsley and Alastor's house."

Harry frowned slightly. "Did something happen?"

"No, but something will happen." Dawlish said. "I was going over the list we have, and I realised it'd be useful if one of our female Aurors was on that list. Now, she's not an Auror anymore, but we can make it work."

"Make what work?" Proudfoot asked.

"We're going to get Tonks to hand herself over to them."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!_**

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

 ** _This chapter is short, but whoopsie too bad_**

* * *

"I'll do it."

"No, you won't."

Dawlish looked uncomfortable when they had both spoken. "We won't let anything happen." Dawlish said. "She'll have a two way mirror and will tell us where she ends up."

"And if she can't tell us her location?" Kingsley asked.

"We'll be placing a tracking spell on the mirror we give her." Dawlish said. "In the event she can not contact us, we can follow it."

"I can do this." Tonks said. "They wouldn't hurt us, anyway. They wouldn't want to risk it."

Kingsley and Alastor stared at her, clearly trying to figure out how to convince her not to do it. "I think you should at least talk to Remus before you go and do anything." Sirius offered.

"No, I'm done chasing after him. If Remus wants to sulk, let him sulk." Tonks said. "You said so yourself, he'll get over it."

"Dora, I imagine he'd want to know you're putting yourself and your children in danger. They are his kids, too." Sirius said.

"Are they? Well, he's been a very attentive father in the last week, hasn't he?" Tonks asked. "His child is potentially going to be the next Voldemort, but where is he?"

"No one's child is going to be the next Voldemort." Dawlish said. "We don't even know if they have your name, anyway. We could give you the mirror, send you out on your own and have nothing happen."

"So, that's the plan?" Tonks asked. "You want me to take the mirror and go for a walk, just hoping a Death Eater might be nearby?"

"Well... yes." Dawlish admitted.

Tonks sighed. "Fine. Give me the mirror, I'll go talk to Remus and then go for a walk somewhere."

"I don't like the idea of you doing this." Alastor said, and Tonks shrugged.

"If we get these Death Eaters captured, there may be no new Voldemort." Tonks said. "And I do like the idea of that. So, what's the plan _exactly_?"

"We'll be placing a tracking spell on this mirror." Dawlish said, holding up the partially broken mirror. "We'll have the non-broken one. You can contact us through it, and we can follow your location with it. No matter what, keep yourself from fighting them. This is about arresting them, we're not risking the loss of lives."

"Their lives or mine?"

"Your babies, actually."

"Mm, fair point."

"So, she's expected to let them do whatever they want?" Alastor demanded. "Absolutely not."

"Well, they want a baby boy, I doubt they'd do anything to harm the mothers." Dawlish said. "Remember, we'll be following her location the whole time."

"When do I go?" Tonks asked. "Do we know where there may be Death Eaters?"

"Anytime, and no, unfortunately." Dawlish said. "I hope there are Death Eaters watching for the women to be alone, so I think if we send you somewhere noticeable-"

"Like Knockturn Alley? Would they risk going there?"

"They might." Dawlish said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think any of us agree." Alastor said. "It's too dangerous."

"It's hardly dangerous." Tonks said. "Besides, it's my choice. I'd rather do this and help these Death Eaters get arrested instead of hiding and hoping for the best."

Alastor and Kingsley both sighed. "I suppose we'll watch Teddy while you're gone, then."

"Well, I'd hope so." Tonks replied. "Seeing as his father is currently busy acting like a five year old."

Dawlish took out his wand, placing a new enchantment on the mirror, before handing it to Tonks. "Go to Knockturn Alley, keep this hidden somewhere they won't find it if they search you."

"I kept it in my sock for a while." Harry said. "It wasn't found by Snatchers."

Tonks narrowed her eyes slightly, and looked like she wanted to ask something, but then shook her head. "I'm not keeping it in my sock. I'll put it in my pocket, and hope they don't search too thoroughly. The locating spell will still work if they find it, right?"

"Yes, but they may not leave you alive if they suspect something." Dawlish explained.

"Very true." Tonks said. "Well, I guess we just hope for the best."

* * *

She appeared to be uninjured, which was good. However, it sounded like that could change. Tonks had named Antonin Dolohov as the one behind this, and said he was giving her the choice to co-operate by taking a potion or be forced to take the potion.

"Did you see the potion?" Dawlish asked. "Have you seen either of the other missing women?"

"No, I've seen no one." Tonks said. "And the potion is dark purple."

"Could it be a sleeping potion?" Dawlish asked.

"I don't know, it looks too dark."

Dawlish was quiet for a moment. "Listen, I'm only saying this because I am very sure they wouldn't do anything to potentially harm the next Voldemort-"

"You want me to take the potion."

"Yes." Dawlish said. "We've prepared a raid, we'll be there within the hour, and St Mungo's is ready to take you and the other two. Whatever it is, we will-"

"Sh, someone's coming!" Tonks hissed and she disappeared, the mirror going dark, and he assumed she shoved it into her pocket.

He had organised a raid, and sent the Aurors out, and now wished he had gone with. Unfortunately, though, he had to be at the Ministry. Part of being Head Auror was ensuring there were Aurors for any available issue, and if he was off on a raid, there'd be no one to run the department while he was gone, because his deputy was no longer on shift. He had settled instead for sending Aurors he personally trusted. All he could was wait until his Aurors sent for him, telling them it had been successful.

He knew there would be no emergencies that really required him, which made him feel a little frustrated. A raid of this size would be thrilling, and he wasn't allowed to participate because someone had to run the Auror department.

Dawlish spent nearly two hours sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind, before a memo finally arrived. The raid had been successful, and every escaped Death Eater had been arrested again, along with the very few who had avoided being arrested since the war.

Dawlish grabbed the necessary forms, heading for the fireplace in his office. He'd have to fill out forms because there were captives involved, and he had to get a report for the Healers about the conditions of the captives.

Upon reaching St Mungo's, he headed for the first Auror he saw- Harry, who was standing near the Welcome Witch's desk, seemingly waiting for Dawlish.

"All three women are here, but all are unconscious. We tried spells, but there was no response. Healers from the Maternity Ward and Potions Poisoning are currently assessing them." Harry explained, leading Dawlish through the hospital corridors. "They have them up in Maternity, so they can monitor the babies easier. Healer O'Malley is waiting for you."

"Tell me about the raid." Dawlish said.

"Right. Well, the hideout was actually not very well hidden. It was in the old Lestrange Manor, which we would have assumed was empty, of course. Quite a few didn't bother resisting arrest, but a few definitely tried. No deaths, no injuries."

"Good." Dawlish said. "Families?"

"Being contacted."

Dawlish nodded as they reached the Maternity Ward, where an older woman was by a desk, jotting notes into a folder. She looked up as they entered, shutting the folder and striding towards them. "Head Auror Dawlish, correct?" She asked.

"You are." Dawlish said. "Am I right in guessing you might be Healer O'Malley?"

Healer O'Malley nodded. "Abigail, Nymphadora and Kenna are all uninjured, and we are monitoring them for any sign of fetal distress." Healer O'Malley explained. "They are all currently still unconscious, and we found that it was a modified sleeping potion, very strong. We're going to figure out how strong, to see if we can either let them sleep it off and wake on their own, or decide if we need to wake them with another potion."

"Which would be best?"

"Usually allowing them to wake on their own is the best, but we don't know how long that may take." Healer O'Malley said. "I imagine the Death Eaters would have used it to keep the women subdued, and give them new doses when they woke up."

"It'd be handy, I won't deny." Dawlish said. "No sign of any possible spells or curses or rituals being done on them?"

"Nothing so far, I believe the Aurors arrived in time. After all, all of these women were still weeks away from birth."

"Right. Well, thank you, I just need you to fill out a report about each woman so we can pursue the appropriate charges. Once they're awake, I'll talk to each of them as well."

"I can send you an owl when they wake up, if you'd like."

"Please do, and don't allow any visitors that aren't family members. You should still have security questions to ask, right?"

Healer O'Malley nodded. "Yes, I have ones documented for all of the targeted women."

"Good." Dawlish said with a nod. "Potter and Savage will remain here as guards, so if anything happens, you have help."

* * *

Tonks didn't remember a single thing after taking the potion. As she woke up, her vision was foggy and the room was spinning, her eyes struggling to remain open long enough to focus.

However, she could see this was St Mungo's.

To her surprise, Remus was sitting next to her bed, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. "Remus?"

He looked up, and she couldn't quite figure out if he was angry or worried. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"'But' what?" Remus asked, straightening up. "Dora, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just- just trying to help."

"Help? By putting my children in danger?"

" _Your_ children?" She demanded. "These are _our_ children, if we ignore the fact you've taken off on us."

"What would you prefer? I injured you, I could have hurt the babies or gotten to Teddy-"

"That doesn't mean you take off and leave me on my own!"

"You have Alastor and Kingsley-"

"They have Anna now, and it's not their responsibility anyway!" Tonks yelled. "You wanted these babies with me, you wanted to be married to me. It's not anyone else's responsibility to step up where you refuse to."

"Refuse to?" Remus scoffed. "I _attacked_ you!"

"It was a scratch, a kitten would have done worse!"

"I'm not going to have this conversation-"

"Of course you won't, you never will!" Tonks snapped. "Just go. Please, just leave me alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Remus, I am feeling extremely vulnerable right now. I can not handle this, or you, or anything else." Tonks said. "I'm sorry, but until you decide whether or not you want to be with me, whether you were lying when you said you wanted these babies, you say you love Teddy and I can see you do, but... Remus, I need time apart, I think."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to take a break. You can't cope with the idea of anything being alright, or anything being wrong. Remus, you need to fix that." Tonks said. "I'm not saying we're over, because we're not, but I can't live with the anxiety of wondering if you'll leave again. It may be the best option for now, for us to be apart."

"Dora-"

Tonks felt tears hit her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who runs and hides instead of trusting me. That's what a marriage should be, Remus. You need to learn that." She said. "If you choose to come back, later, then I'll trust you'll stop running. If you don't come back, that's okay too."

"Dora, please-"

"Go. Please just go." She sobbed.

Remus was quiet for a moment. "I am so sorry. I will give you space, Dora, but I hope you know I'm just going to be waiting to come back." He said. "I'll stay at Hogwarts, you stay at the house."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!_**

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

 ** _This chapter is short, but whoopsie too bad_**

* * *

Tonks found it easiest to stay with Kingsley and Alastor, and had written to Remus saying he could stay at their house if he wanted to. He responded to say that he was alright at Hogwarts, and that he loved her.

She never doubted that. She loved him too, but she believed he needed some time alone to really reflect on everything. She let him see Teddy, she let him come to appointments with her, and she watched him closely whenever he was around.

Ginny told Tonks they had altered the plan for the aisle. She wasn't going to force Tonks to walk the aisle and stand there through the entire ceremony, so the bridesmaids would have seats in the front row. She also told Tonks that she wasn't going to force the women to all have matching shoes- as long as the dresses matched, Tonks could be barefoot and Ginny wouldn't care.

As for the walk itself, Ginny and Harry had agreed to having the men go up alone, followed by the bridesmaids alone, and then Ginny and Arthur.

Tonks avoided Sirius until February's full moon, when he visited her shortly before dawn and woke her up, insisting they had to talk. She was angry for being woken up, of course, but gave in and followed him to the kitchen to have tea and talk.

"I think you're making a mistake." Sirius said, and she rolled her eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but really, you're making a huge mistake by doing this."

"I don't feel it's your business."

"You're doing exactly what he feared you would do one day." Sirius said. "That you'd leave him."

"I'm not leaving him." Tonks said. "I don't think you know the full story."

"Listen, Dora, I've known him for so long. I _know_ his fears, he's terrified of people leaving him because he's a werewolf-"

"That is _not_ at all what I'm doing!" Tonks snapped, standing. "I'm not listening to this. You clearly don't know what you're talking about, so maybe you need to mind your own business."

"Dora, I'm just-"

"Sirius, I appreciate everything you've done, I really do." Tonks said. "However, sod off."

Tonks left the kitchen, heading back to bed. She avoided Sirius successfully until Teddy's birthday, when she made sure everyone would still be there and be civil with each other.

A week after the full moon came Harry and Ginny's wedding. Tonks, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny all stayed at the Burrow the night before, while Harry stayed at Sirius' with Neville and Remus joining them.

Molly was the one to alter Tonks' dress, which they left aside until the last possible minute, because Molly insisted that would be easiest. It took them a while to decide on dresses, because Ginny wanted the three of them to agree on one so she didn't have to stress herself out by choosing, and Hermione ended up having to be the tie-breaker- Fleur kept boasting that she'd be more than happy with a short dress, but Tonks preferred a longer dress. Hermione eventually sided with Tonks and Fleur gave in. In order to get her to agree, Hermione asked Ginny if they could get Fleur's help to choose dresses for Victoire and Anna's flower girl duties. Ginny agreed, happy to hand over some of the planning.

Tonks hated that Molly insisted they wait until the last moment, because Molly had gotten her up before the others so they could do it, because they hadn't had time in the fews leading up the wedding. She was tired, a little cranky, and one of the twins- she couldn't figure out which it was because of their positioning- was currently kicking right above her belly button. She thought it was the girl, because she was higher, but it could have been the boy, she had no idea. It could have also been a fist, she wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was that the twins were a tangle of eight very active limbs.

Molly let her return to bed while she altered the dress, showing her a new position to sleep in that actually calmed the active baby. She nearly cried, and Molly laughed it off, which caused Tonks to _actually_ cry because she felt stupid. Molly simply patted her hand saying that of all people, she fully understood hormones.

They spent a few hours helping Ginny get ready, Molly switching between helping them and making sure everything was going smoothly. It actually didn't take them long to get Ginny ready, because she chose a very simple dress and wasn't do much in terms of hair and makeup, but they spent most of the day chatting away and wasting time. Tonks and Fleur were enjoying the child free day, as Teddy was with the men and Angelina was taking care of getting Anna and Victoire ready.

Tonks was exhausted and had a back ache within seconds of beginning the walk down the aisle- with one baby sitting high up and making her short of breath sometimes, and the second baby having the perfect angle to kick her in what she assumed was her kidney, she wasn't surprised in the least.

The wedding was beautiful and simple, officiated by Minerva, taking place just as the sun was setting.

Finally, after the ceremony and the photos that Harry and Ginny wanted, the dinner and Harry and Ginny's first dance, she was able to sit by herself and relax. She chose a chair near the outer area of the party so she could hopefully be left alone while Teddy was with everyone who would pay him some attention and slid her feet out of her shoes gratefully, relishing in the soft grass under her sore and swollen feet.

The evening was mildly chilly, but there were a series of spells that helped keep most of the garden warmer, and Harry and Ginny opted not to use a white tent as Bill and Fleur had, wanting to have a clear view of the stars.

"Dora, can we speak?"

She sighed, realising a moment later that she sounded a little rude, and then nodded. "Yes, but I'm not getting up. We can talk here, I'm sure."

Remus pulled a nearby chair closer and sat down. "We can. You look beautiful, you know."

"You don't look too terrible yourself."

Remus smiled slightly. "Dora, I want to thank you for letting me attend appointments and still be involved."

"I was never planning otherwise." Tonks said. "This is your daughter and son, and you couldn't be away from Teddy all the time."

"I want you to know I love you, Dora, and I really don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want you to think that I don't love you, or that this is related to your condition. It's not."

"I believe you."

"It will never be about your condition, love." Tonks explained. "This is about you as a person, regardless of whether or not you're a werewolf."

"I am so sorry, Dora. I promise, this won't hap-"

"Stop." Tonks said. "Don't say this won't happen again, because you've said that before. You panic, Remus. That's who you are, and it's not necessarily a bad thing. However, it becomes a bad thing when you panic and it hurts the wrong people. Me, Teddy, one day it may hurt our twins."

"I don't want to hurt any of you."

"I know." Tonks said. "And I don't want you to hurt yourself, either. That's also something you need to focus on. I just need you to understand, Remus. You've fought in wars before, but you'll never address this personal one, and you need to win this, or it's just going to get worse."

"Dora, I-"

"One day, this is going to kill you. It's unhealthy, and that's going to effect you, me and eventually our kids. I don't want that."

"I understand, Dora, really." Remus said, and then he sighed. "I just can't do it alone."

Tonks smiled in relief, standing and stretching her back, and Remus looked confused. "That's what I need to hear, Remus. That you need me, that you need my help." She said. "In the end, it has to be _you_. You're your greatest enemy, but it's never weak to get help."

Remus stood and closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, accepting a kiss. "I'm so sorry for what happened." Remus whispered. "For everything. I'm not a smart man, Dora."

"No one ever said you were." Tonks said. "Now, come for a walk with me, your children are hurting my back, I think stretching it with a walk might help."

"Has it been bad? You haven't told me much when we've seen each other." Remus said after she had slipped her feet into her flat shoes. They slowly wandered away from the party. Tonks noticed Sirius had spotted them, and had even turned Alastor and Kingsley's attention to the two of them.

"It's not great, but I suppose I could feel worse." Tonks said, taking Remus' elbow.

Remus was quiet for a few moments as they walked. "Dora, can I speak truthfully?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm thankful that you did what you did." Remus said. "I know it wasn't your intent, but you made me truly face the possibility that someone could leave me for being a werewolf."

Tonks stopped walking, turning to face him. "That wasn't-"

"I know." Remus interrupted. "It made me realise that you were right, in any event. I realise that it's my own fault, anyway-"

"It is not your fault that you're a werewolf."

"No, I know, but it is my fault that I've refused to accept it." Remus explained. "I think the first step to preventing anyone from getting hurt- you, the children or myself- is to accept that I am a werewolf, and that I can lead a good life. You're the answer, Dora." He slowly massaged her bump, causing one of the babies to stir. "Our children are the answer."

"The answer to what, love?"

"The answer to what I've asked myself my entire life, that I _can_ be happy, that I can have a normal life." Remus said. "Curing it was never the answer. Accepting it was."

She looked at him, slightly confused. "You may have to explain this one further."

"You're right, that I'm my own enemy. It's very true, I've always fought the wolf side, tried to hide it." Remus explained. "I don't have to."

"And if you're cured-"

"That's it, though." Remus said. "I think I need to accept myself, perhaps I've been infected for too long. I don't want to do treatments week after week after week just to transform once every few months. I can manage, with Wolfsbane and you. Maybe I just have to accept it."

"You mean, simply stay a werewolf?" Tonks asked. "But Remus, it takes a toll on you. I thought you wanted a cure?"

"I did." Remus said. "Or, I thought I did. Really, I've just always wanted to be happy."

"And?" Tonks asked, undoing the two buttons on his jacket, pulling it from his shoulders.

"I think I can be happy." Remus said, as she worked at getting the jacket off of his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little cold, but I didn't want to interrupt our talk by asking for it." Tonks said, as he freed his wrists from the jacket and she draped it over her shoulders.

"Taking it by force was a little distracting." Remus said, chuckling and adjusting the jacket on her. "I would have given it to you, you know."

"It won't button up, don't even try." She said as he tucked her arms into the sleeves. "If it weren't for the belly, it'd be the breasts-"

"You're so beautiful."

"Well, Mister Lupin, you haven't me without layers of clothes for a while."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Perhaps."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hello, readers! Here we go, the sequel!_**

 ** _I don't own HP, blahblah_**

 ** _So, I have five years of ideas here. However, some months will be skipped lmao_**

 ** _Also, big thanks to the Padfoot to my Moony- Kem'Ajiana- for the cover photo!_**

 ** _The whole first section of this is pointless chatting, I just included it because idk_**

* * *

Tonks had no problem sitting back and letting Remus be dragged off by Sirius. After all, this was a very important night for them, and she didn't want to drag him down.

She felt more relaxed following Remus' realisation, and was relieved it hadn't taken as long as she expected.

Hermione and Angelina wandered her way shortly after Alastor and Kingsley had taken Teddy with them.

"I feel like you're left out." Angelina said. "Only ones not drinking, yeah?"

"I feel like the odd one out only because I'm too tired to actually join the party."

"Ah..." Angelina said. "No, I'd think being bridesmaid is involvement enough. Anyways, I meant to come over here because it's boring with the ones who are drunk."

"I'd think they be more fun, wouldn't they?" Tonks asked. "Could probably dare them to do anything."

"Well, the Weasleys will take any dares, drunk or not." Hermione said. "Actually, we have ulterior motives."

"Do you?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, you're the only non-family member who might have something useful to say." Angelina said. "Well, we've only told Hermione and Fred so far, but..."

"Are you pregnant, Ang?" Tonks asked, and Angelina laughed loudly.

"Is it obvious? Hermione guessed before I said anything as well! And it's strange, George and I are very careful, we were waiting until we were thirty." Angelina said.

"Oh, does he make you use the three types as well?" Hermione asked. "I swear, it's more work to make sure we're-"

"Properly protected than to actually do it, I know." Angelina said. "Of course, I suppose things do still happen." Angelina gestured to Tonks. "I mean, Teddy obviously was... well, not planned."

"Oh, he was a surprise." Tonks said. "Of course, we were relying on a potion only, if we forgot the spell- which, obviously, we did." Tonks said. "I actually never planned on children. Neither of us did, but what can you do? It's easy to forget those things when- when you're distracted."

"When the sex is good, you mean." Angelina said. "Oh, all the girls in my year were saying there was no way he'd be interesting!"

"I suppose interesting could describe it." Tonks said. "We were actually forbidden from any alternative acts while we were trying to get these two." She said, brushing a hand over her bump.

"Really?" Angelina asked. "No one would suspect that by looking at him-"

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Hermione said, and Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'd- obviously I wouldn't know in Remus' case." Hermione stuttered, her cheeks bright red.

"Angelina, you were going to ask something, or did you just want to tell someone else?" Tonks asked, hoping to save Hermione from Angelina's possible next question.

"Oh, yes!" Angelina said. "Well, it is related to this whole conversation, I was just wondering- and I refuse to go to my own mother or Molly about this- have you- well, I've wanted to change things up with George."

Tonks frowned slightly. "Change things... how?"

"It's silly, but believe it or not, George isn't very adventurous." Angelina said. "So, I was wondering, did you ever have to discuss this type of subject with Remus?"

" _Oh,_ no, actually." Tonks said. "We just, well, do it. Well, there was once but it was more... I kind of ambushed him."

"Did you find the morning sickness made it difficult?" Angelina asked. "Because I just haven't been interested in George."

"So, that's why you want to change things?" Tonks asked. "Are you feeling bored, or just not motivated to do anything?"

"Well, I feel really sick, a lot." Angelina said. "And exhausted, all the time. So I just haven't really felt... well, not repulsed, but just not into it."

Tonks shrugged. "I hate to say it, but I don't have much advice. With Teddy, we didn't touch each other until I was over halfway through, but that wasn't pregnancy related, that was because of other issues. With these two, I did run into issues with the morning sickness and- well, I'll be honest, I couldn't _perform_ on him."

"Oh, don't tell me you threw up!" Hermione cried. "That would be the worst-"

"Well, no, I didn't, but it's definitely something to watch for." Tonks said. "Unfortunately, I really only know what I've experienced or read, unfortunately. Have you read any books?"

"None yet, I'm trying to avoid any books that may graphically describe what will happen in seven and a half months." Angelina said. "I suppose I should though, shouldn't I?"

"I'm trying the same, I'm not thrilled to think about it." Tonks said. "I made the mistake of reading about it early on with Teddy."

"And it wasn't even necessary..." Angelina said. "I wonder if I could ask St Mungo's to do that for me?"

"I would personally choose the natural route." Tonks said. "Hospital or not, I'd rather do the work myself."

"But with _two?"_ Angelina asked. "You wouldn't mind if I ask you things, would you?

I just have to admit, sometimes a woman needs someone closer to her age."

"I don't mind at all." Tonks said. "However, have you thought about how Molly might react to you and George not yet being married?"

Angelina's eyes widened. "Oh, I hadn't even though of that!" She said. "Maybe Hermione and Fred can follow us, distract her-"

"Absolutely not, I'm not having a baby to distract Molly from you two!"

""I suppose it was worth it to ask, wasn't it?" Angelina asked. "Perhaps Bill and Fleur might..."

"No, they're waiting until Victoire's five." Tonks said. "Fleur's boasted about it, made me want to hit her."

"For that, really?" Angelina asked.

"What can I say? My hormones hate her, and her constant remarks."

"Well, I think you're carrying your pregnancy gracefully, no matter what Fleur says." Hermione said. "It's not like Fleur had twins."

"I would have liked to see that, watched her gain more weight than she did." Tonks muttered. "That wasn't natural, she was far too skinny."

"I mean, she's always very skinny." Angelina said. "I doubt she played Quidditch, or was athletic at all, like us. And you're going to be giving birth to your second _and_ third child, I'm sure you can only control your weight so much at this point."

"I'm convinced their only goal right now is to get me to eat myself to death." Tonks said. "Nothing is enough, I keep annoying Alastor and Kingsley because I keep eating most of the small things they buy, anything that can be a snack, I'll eat it. But I do maintain it's their fault, they won't let me go do the shopping myself."

"And men don't get it anyway." Hermione said. "Girls eat just as much as they do, we just hate when it's pointed out. Fred hates when I have snacks in bed."

"Is it because you don't share? George hates when I don't share." Angelina said.

"I guess I'm lucky, Remus generally doesn't care when I snack in bed. I usually just take his stuff, too."

"Maybe he's just well trained." Angelina said, and Tonks snorted. A moment later, Hermione started laughing. "I didn't mean like that!"

"Well, that's how men work, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "They have to be trained."

"At least you were around for Harry, Hermione. Half of Ginny's work is already done for her." Angelina said. "Honestly, Hermione could make a living off of it."

Hermione laughed. "I never really tried, it's just how it worked out! Harry needed someone like that, anyway."

"It's good he had you, Hermione." Tonks said. "After all, everyone needs their Hermione. Especially the orphans."

* * *

Remus had to admit, he never imagined he'd see the day he watched his best friend's son get married. He was proud of Harry, but also wished James and Lily could have seen it.

He felt a longing when he watched Tonks walk down the aisle, the pale green dress she wore fitting her perfectly, her dark curls pinned off to the side just like Hermione and Fleurs hair. He noticed Tonks' hair seemed to be her natural dark brown, and he found himself wondering if perhaps that meant neither baby was a Metamorphmagus. Alternatively, he wondered if she had fallen into a deep depression again and lost her ability again, he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

Ginny looked beautiful, wearing a simple white dress with her hair left down. Remus noticed she carried lillies, which seem appropriate.

Sirius had to leave the ceremony for a quick moment to shoo the Daily Prophet away, and had to do the same later that evening, which prompted the twins to start joking about Sirius being Harry's bodyguard.

Colin Creevey, a smart and passionate Muggle born that Remus remembered very well, was the photographer. Remus noted that seemed appropriate as well, he remembered hearing how much Colin idolized Harry, and knew they had become friends.

Hagrid was very emotional, which was understandable. Most of the teachers who had been able to attend seemed emotional, in fact.

Teddy enjoyed himself, entertaining anyone nearby by changing his hair to match. Even Ginny's Aunt Muriel didn't have a critical comment for the three year old, although she certainly found comments to make about almost everyone else. Ginny was too thin, Hermione still had bad posture, Tonks looked too pregnant to be dealing with a trivial wedding, Harry should have covered his scar... the comments went on and on.

Remus found it was easier to breathe after his talk with Tonks, knowing they'd be alright after all. He even convinced her to dance with him for a couple of songs before letting her to return to her seat and rest.

During the dance where Molly danced with Harry, Sirius took James' place for Ginny, and then midway through the dance, insisted Remus take over.

Just as they had done for Hermione and Fred's wedding, Alastor and Kingsley took Teddy with them when they left with Anna. Bill and Fleur left with Victoire shortly after, and Remus didn't allow himself to drink too much, knowing Tonks was quite possibly the only sober one there, and didn't want her feeling left out, although she spent quite a bit of the evening with Hermione and Angelina.

It was nearly three in the morning before Harry and Ginny left, changing out of their wedding clothes and heading to London where, to Ginny's delight, they'd be catching a plane to Germany for their honeymoon.

For the first time in weeks, Remus Apparated with Tonks to their home, heading upstairs together. He helped unzip her dress, and they got ready for bed, falling easily into their usual routine.

She fell asleep very quickly, and Remus had to admit, he loved watching her sleep. He sacrificed one of his pillows for her to use, making a note to himself to buy a few extras for when she was closer to her due date, and found the only thing that disturbed his sleep was the fact he was on guard and listening for any sign she was distressed. He had always done this, because he had always found a reason to.

Sometimes she would groan in her sleep, she'd mutter things or wince, but he figured they were dream related when she didn't wake up.

He curled up against her with his hand on her bump, his body as close to hers as possible. The twins seemed very active- a surprising thing, considering how little room each one had to have by this point, but he was simply assuming- and grew worried when she winced in her sleep whenever one kicked near her belly button.

He withdrew his hand, wondering if that would settle the twins, immediately sitting up when she winced louder and shifted slightly.

Was something wrong? Should he wake her?

He moved the blankets from her, turning on the lamp, just to see if there was blood anywhere on the bed. After all, that would be the biggest sign of something being wrong, right?

He jumped slightly when she swore loudly, her hand moving to her bump as she tried to sit up. He offered his hand immediately, helping her.

"It's just this one spot that hurts." Tonks grumbled. "They just seem to find it every time."

"Have you told Leo?" Remus asked, but she shook her head. "Dora, he might want to know!"

"I'm sure it's fine." She muttered, yawning and then wincing. "How are they active? There shouldn't be enough room."

"Maybe they're trying to make room." Remus said, and Tonks laughed loudly. "Where is it?"

"Hmm?" She asked a moment later.

"The spot that hurts."

She sighed, pulled up her t-shirt to reveal her bump, she placed her finger gently over a spot, near the end of the pale jagged scar Bellatrix left. Remus looked closely, brushing his finger along the scar. She flicked his hand when he touched the spot she had indicated, which he noticed was discoloured compared to the rest. He involuntarily smiled when a tiny bump- possibly a hand or foot- moved beneath her skin.

"Oh yes, it's fascinating when they're not inside _you_."

"Dora, I think Leo needs to know about this." Remus said. "It's looks like it may be bruised. I'm sure that's not normal."

She yawned again. "I'm sure it's nothing, maybe-"

"Dora..." Remus said slowly, rubbing a hand over his face. "Are you keeping things from him?"

"What? No." Tonks said quickly. "I mean, tiny things-"

" _Dora_! He should know everything!"

"I know, but it's pointless stuff!" Tonks cried. "It's all stuff that resolves itself."

Remus sighed. "I think this is one thing that he should know."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll tell him next week."

"Next week?"

"That's my next appointment, I sent you an owl." Tonks said. "Have you not been reading my letters?"

"No, I read them- it must have just slipped my mind-"

"Sure." Tonks said, rolling her eyes again. "Turn off the light, I want to get a few more hours of sleep."


End file.
